Rune Soldier Fury
by Rictor Yagami
Summary: Terry Bogard is sent to the world of Rune Soldier were he may have a future student and a chance at new love. Rune Soldier/King Of Fighters crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:King Of Fighters and Rune Soldier Louie do not belong to me. SNK owns King Of Fighters and Rune Soldier Louie is owned by ADV Films and Ryou Mizuno. I'm just doing this for fun so don't sue me.

Note:I would like to thank the authors who inspired me to write this story. Anime Addiction,Eternal Freedom,Gerao-A,and Mslcat. It's thanks to all of you and many authors that I'm giving this a shot.I have a goal in life to become a novelist,and make video games,anime,and manga. Anyway this story takes place at the final battle of King Of Fighters 97 and it deals with the beginning of Rune Soldier Louie. Only it will be one year before Louie meets up with Melissa and co.  
Also there will be some slight OOC with a few characters.

Chapter 1

Unexpected Destiny

Terry Borgard and his friends were rushing to help save the world from the resurrected Orochi by adding Kyo Kusanagi,  
Iori Yagami,and Chizuru Kagura. With Terry was his brother Andy Bogard,his friend Joe Higashi,and Andys fiancee  
Mai Shiranui. Behind them were the Art Of Fighting team,the Korean team,The Ikari warriors,except Leona due to the Riot of Blood,and several other people. Surprisingly one of them was Billy Kane. They arrived just in time to see the three of them deliver the final blow.

Orochi was fuming with rage at being defeated he figured that if he were to be sealed again he would not go alone.  
With the last of his strength he shot a energy blast at Kyo. Kyo saw this and flipped over the beam,but then saw it was heading toward Blue Mary,one of Terry's friends who wanted to be Terry's lover,was about to be caught in the blast but that was when Terry pushed her aside and took the attack.

"TERRY!"Mary could not be leave what was happening. Chizuru quickly began speaking an incantation to remove what the Orochi had done. That was when the Orochi decided to take control of Iori and make him kill the Yata Priestess. Iori began coughing up blood and began to go into a seizure. Kyo notice this and went to stop him but was to late. "AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone prepared to fight Iori since he was in the Riot of Blood. But that was when something unexpected happened.  
Instead of Iori going after Kyo,he leap at the Orochi and began strangling him. Iori managed to keep himself under control and managed to speak to Kyo. "Get...him...now...Kyo!" Kyo understanding Iori's request went up and nailed the Orochi with his strongest technique. "OROCHI NAGI!"

While this was going on Chizuru was close to finishing her spell to save Terry,but before she could,Kyos attack,plus the energy's of the Orochi cause a backlash of energy and wound up opening a vortex. This caused the nearest person,which was Terry,to be sucked in. "TERRY!" His brother shouted and he and everyone could only watch helplessly as it quickly sealed it-self up.

A Few Hours later...

Terry awoke to the sound of birds chirping. Which was weird considering he was in a temple before. He quickly got up and checked his surroundings. He noticed he was in a forest and realized that he was not in the temple were the battle had taken place. "Were the hell am I?" It was then Terry realized that he was alone. Wanting to make sure he was wrong he began calling out to his friends and family. "Andy! Mai! Joe! Mary! Kim! Kyo! Chizuru! Ryo! Anybody"  
Terry began to look around and then after a while he could not find anyone.

He thought back and realized that the Orochi must have caused him to be sent to this unknown area. Now the big question was...were was he?

To Be Continued...

Whew. That was a tough one since this is my first story. I hope this was a good way to begin things for this. I had a different beginning but I think it would of been boring. Well that takes care of Chapter one. In the next chapter Terry will travel around the world of Rune Soldier and eventually meet up with everyones favorite loveabel goof ball Louie. What will happen? Well who knows. Maby Louie will ask to become Terry's student. Please let me know if I misspelled some words.  
Laters.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Rune Soldier Louie and King of Fighters do not belong to me. King of Fighters belongs to SNK and Rune Soldier Louie belongs to ADV Films and Ryou Mizuno.

Chapter 2

() Thoughts

A New Friend Part 1

Terry Bogard sighed as he traveled through the forest. It had been three weeks since he came to this unknown world that resembled medieval Europe. Terry had initially guessed that ether the Orochi sent him back into the past, or he was in an alternate Earth. He later guessed it was the latter. Currently, he was trying to survive and adapt to the world he was in, while searching for a way to get home. Recently, he had made the decision to travel to the Kingdom of Ohfun, since it was the closest and largest center of civilization in the area. Surely it would give him more information and options, than the rural homestead he was staying at. A kind family had taken him in as their guest, after Terry had saved the farmer from a group of thugs.

Flashback to two weeks and four days ago...

Terry was tired and hungry as he made it into the village. It had taken him three days to get to where he was. As he arrived at the town, it looked to him like something out of a movie set.

(Just were the heck am I? And why does this place look like it's something out of that movie Braveheart?)

That was when he heard a commotion and decided to go check it out.

As soon as he arrived he saw at least five thugs beating down on a man who looked to be in his late forties and was slightly built. But the thugs were a lot bigger and outweighed him by at least double. One of them was brandishing a wicked-looking dagger and had a sneer on his face.

"Well buddy last chance. Are you goanna cough up all your money, or am I goanna have to cut you open like a slaughtered lamb?" The first thug threatened.

"If I were you Andre I would do as our boss says."One of his goons said as he was holding the victim up by one of his arms.

The man called Andre looked up and spat at the boss and said "Go to hell Josh! You fat bastard!"

The thug called Josh shrugged and said," Your loss." He raised his dagger to stab him.

That was when Terry intervened.

WHAM!

Josh the thug was sent flying as a fist came out of nowhere and was sent flying. Before his group realized what was going on, they were getting a savage beating and thrown around like rag dolls. Andre was barely conscious and was wondering what was going on. As for Josh and his gang, they scrambled to their feet. Standing in front of them was a very angry and hungry wolf. And there was nothing more deadly than an angry and hungry wolf. Terry glared at them and felt nothing but disgust for these punks. If there was one thing he hated most it was seeing the weak getting pushed around by losers like these guys.

"Hey pal! Who the hell do you think you are!" One of the thugs demanded of Terry.

"I don't give my name to a bunch of losers like you. Especially since it takes five of you wimps to beat up one guy." Terry said unafraid of the punks.

"That's it! Get him!" Ordered Josh.

Four of his goons charged at Terry, intent on breaking him in two. Terry however, was not easy prey and showed just how outclassed these guys were. When one of them got close, Terry sent a punch to the throat, making him gasp for air, and then he kneed him in the face knocking him out.

One of them tried to hit Terry in the face, but the Lone Wolf dodged the punch and grabbed the outstretched arm, tossing his attacker over his shoulder. The thug slammed face-first into a wall. He slid down to the ground in an unconscious heap. The third threw a kick at Terry, but the brother of Andy leaped over the kick and gave one of his own right into the punks face. The fourth goon looked around for a weapon and remembered he had a small knife. He was about to pull it out but Terry was already in front of him and nailed him in the face with a hard right hook, which caused him to go out like a light.

Josh the leader of the goons looked on and fear but would not be humiliated in front of this punk.

"So you know some fancy moves. Big deal! I'll show you why I'm the boss around here."

Terry gestured with a finger and signaled for him to come. "Come on chump. Let's see if you got anything."

Josh went into a suicidal charge, intent on killing his opponent. Terry waited and at the right moment, ducked the blow and said, "Goodbye chump." That was when he used one of his signature moves.

"RISING TACKLE!"

The Lone Wolf made an inverted handspring and flew up upside-down like a rocket. One leg was extended while the other was bent. The foot smacked in Josh's jaw and knocked him back. At the same time, Terry's body spun and as he delivered several hard punches to his foe's midsection.

Since his opponent was charging, the blows were more devastating. As Terry went shooting upward, Josh went crashing down onto his back in a daze. As he shook his head to clear it, he caught a glimpse of something flipping into the air and coming back down on top of him.

WHOMP!

The big man's breath was driven out of him as Terry drove his knees into his chest. He coughed once and then blacked out. Terry smiled as he got back to his feet, used his cap to dust off his pants and then said, "You've got a LITTLE guts. Now pick them off the ground."Andre looked on in astonishment. Never before had he seen one man take down five attackers all by himself. The leader was twice the size of Terry and Terry took him down in a single move. It was then he heard two new voices. (1)

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"Andre!"

Terry and Andre turned in the direction of the new voices and saw an eight year old girl in a blue dress. She had blue hair and green eyes. The woman looked to be in her middle thirties and had brown hair. Her eyes were green as well. They knelt down next to the man to see if he was all right.

"Samantha? How did you find me?"

"I went and asked if anyone had seen you, and I figured you were at the fight pub. Why did you go there?"

Andre sighed and replied to his wife. "I was only trying to help us out dear. Especially since hard times are coming."

Samantha looked up to Terry and said, "Please will you help me get my husband home?"

Terry nodded and carried Andre under his shoulder and Samantha lead the way to their home.

Sometime later...

Terry sat down on the makeshift bed that was made for guest. Samantha came in with a tray of food. It was a small meal but Terry appreciated it.

"I want to thank you again for saving my husband. I'm sorry I didn't get your name?"

"It's Terry. Terry Bogard. And thank you for the meal." Terry took his time to enjoy the meal. A few minutes past and Terry decided to break the silence. "I was wondering if you could tell me where I am by chance?"

"You are in the village of Parn."

(That's a strange name.) Terry thought to himself. "I guess I'm not in Japan anymore?"

Samantha looked curiously at Terry. "I have never heard of that name. Is that the land of your birth?"

Terry shook his head. "Uhhh… no, I was born in the United States."

"United States?"

Terry could see the confusion in her eyes and tried to explain, "It's a far away land. Another continent."

"Oh, I see." She nodded in comprehension. "I suppose that explains your strange clothing. I've never seen such garb before. No offense good sir."

"None taken." Terry decided to ask another question. "Samantha, I was just wondering. What is today's date?" He had to make certain whether or not he was on Earth anymore.

Samantha simply replied, "It is the 7th day of the Mylee Month of Victory, in the seventh year of King Bradley."

It was then that Terry went stiff, as his thoughts went into shock.

(King Bradley? Mylee? Just who the HELL are those people?)

"Terry what's wrong?"

Terry looked up and saw Samantha giving him a look of concern. "Are you sure that is today's year?"

"Why yes it is. Is something wrong?"

Terry simple said, "Sorry I was...just shocked."

Flashback to the present time, a day later...

Terry rose from his bed. Samantha and her family had been kind enough to let Terry stay at their home. In return Terry helped with their chores and worked on the fields. He did not mind the hard work since it helped take his mind off things. However as the days passed, he became depressed as he learned more about the world he was in. For one thing his clothes made him looked otherworldly. He would always receive weird looks whenever he worked outside or when he helped Samantha with groceries at the market.

The place was like medieval Europe, save for a few differences. For one thing he learned from Andre and Samantha that he was on a continent called Alecrast. When Terry asked for a book about the continent, he confirmed his suspicions about not being on Earth. The landmasses were totally different from that of Earth's. In any case, he was unable to read the dialect. The words were made up of strange symbols and what appeared to be chicken scratches. He was fluent in English and Japanese, and it was just by some strange coincidence that the people spoke the same language, though how they wrote it was totally different from what he was used to.

This confused the couple and Terry told them the writing he used and read was different from here. He also found out that the currency here was different. Instead of the US dollars and other currencies he was used to, the people here used gold, silver, and copper coins. Terry got the biggest surprise of all when he met one of the world's races.

A day later...

Terry was out in the woods training since there was not any work to be done, but every now and then he would stop and search the area. He felt as if he was being watched, but felt no threat coming from the source. He decided to continue with his training.

Hiding a few distance away from the Lone Wolf, was one of the world's races in the world Terry resided in. The being was female and looked human except for one small feature. Her ears were pointed at their tips and were angled upwards. Celecia the elf watched in fascination and curiosity as the human went through what appeared to be combat training, (though they weren't like any kind of fighting maneuvers she was familiar with). Every now and then he would stop and search the area to see if he was being observed. To Celecia he reminded her of a wolf...wild, strong, and feral.

It was then that she heard a cry for help and it sounded familiar. She decided to check it out and that was when she noticed Terry going in the same direction. What she saw next was a real shock. Celecia stared in amazement as Terry suddenly leapt up a height of thirty feet and bounced a branch of a nearby tree, then bounded toward an adjacent one. He then began traversing the foliage with impossible ease, as if he were weightless. As far as she could tell, he didn't invoke any levitation spells or call upon the wind to get off the ground. So how did he just become airborne and was now navigating the trees like a wind spirit? Was there some human spell that allowed him to defy gravity and move like the wind rushing through the branches?

She decided to hurry on as fast as she could to the source of the disturbance.

A short distance away...

Terry was running and jumping as fast as he could to where the source of the voice came from. When he came to where it was he was shocked at what he saw. There was a group of weird creatures and they did not appear friendly at all. The creatures were colored brown and had fangs protruding from their mouth. Their eyes were red and they were hideous. There were at eight of them and they held some nasty -looking weapons. The Lone Wolf looked over to the victim.

The young girl appeared to be human, but had short pointed ears. She had blond hair and had blue eyes. She was about four foot ten and had a light build to her body. She was dressed in a light blue tunic, had a pair of black sandals and wore a brown cloak around her neck. She was frightened and had only a small dagger in her hands to defend herself. Terry wasted no time and went into action.

Down Below...

The young elf was scared and for good reason. She had been out in the fields playing when she noticed one of her kin leaving and decided to follow her. She was doing her best to be avoided but wound up losing track of her and went down the wrong path, which lead to a goblin camp. She saw that they were out hunting and decided to leave. She would have gotten away but step on a branch that broke. That caused her unwanted pursuer's to chase after her. She had been running nonstop and had ended up getting cornered near a river. She had very little experience in magic and had only basic defense skills.

The first goblin decided to make the first move, in case she tried to scream for help. Drawing his sword, he charged at the girl with the intent of cutting her head off. The young girl screamed and raised her in a defensive guard.

That was when a shout was heard.

"BURNING KNUCKLE!"

The goblin had no idea what hit him as he got sent across the ground a few feet. His comrades were shocked to see one of their own sent flying. They turned to see what or who hit him.

Terry stood in front of the girl and took a defensive stance. He looked back to make sure the girl was not harmed and then glared at the goblins. He then spoke in a low and deadly voice.

"If you think I'll let you touch her, then you're dead wrong."

The goblins snarled and prepared to attack.

The first three went at him in a disorganized group. One had his spear aimed at him, while the others had clubs. Terry waited and at the right moment, the Lone Wolf leaped over the first goblin who had intended to impale him with his spear.

He landed a kick in the first goblin that was behind the one with a spear. He lost hold of his weapon and Terry rushed in, delivering a vicious right hook that knocked out four of his teeth. The second goblin tried to smack him from behind, but the Lone Wolf ducked the swing and kicked him in the face, making him land on his rear end.

The first goblin who had a spear turned and tried to stab him, but he dodge the attack and swung his fist into the middle part, snapping it in two. The goblin was shocked and that gave Terry the time to deliver a powerful uppercut, making his head snap back. The attack was then followed by a kick to his chest and sent him into a nearby bolder.

CRASH!

The goblin slid down painfully and was out like a light.

The other two goblins who had clubs were soon joined by two, one with a dagger and the other a sword.

The goblin that had the sword rushed at Terry, with a high slash aimed for his neck. Terry ducked the swing and lashed out with a kick to the goblins midsection, causing him to stagger back. He then followed up with a three hit combo and then a knee to the face. The goblin was out.

The next goblin who wields the dagger leaped at him in a stabbing motion. The Lone Wolf dodged, and then kicked him in the back, making him eat dirt.

One of the previous goblins, who attacked, charged at Terry with his clubbed raised, intent on smashing Terry's skull like a lemon.

The Lone Wolf then decided to knock this punk out for good. Terry swung his right leg upward in a vertical, reverse spin kick. The foot came upward and was surrounded in a blue light and smacked hard against the goblins head.

"CRACK SHOOT!"

BAM!

He spun in the air for a few seconds and was out of it.

Terry then went after the second club wielder and used another of his techniques.

"BURNING KNUCKLE!"

The Lone Wolf went off like a rocket and the goblin had no choice but to hold up his weapon to block.

Big mistake.

SNAP!

WHAM!

"AARRGGHH!"

Terry's nonhuman opponent went down in a groan, as the broken club in his hand clattered to the ground. It simply couldn't believe that a human could hit so hard!

His companions could only gape in disbelief as the Lone Wolf pulled back his fist, then hopped back a step into his basic Hakkyoku Saiken stance. Two of the goblins gathered up their courage and charged in, hoping to catch him between them. One of them swung his axe at Terry's head, while his partner, another spear wielder, aimed his spear at the American's midsection.

The blonde fighter immediately ducked to avoid the blade, while swerving to the side to dodge the spear point. As he rotated on one foot, his other leg came up and plowed into the stomach of the axe-wielder. At the same time, he grabbed hold of the haft of the spear and yanked on it.

The goblin was pulled forward off-balance, and that's when his face was introduced to Terry's fist.

As his latest opponent was sent sprawling backwards, the others decided that numbers was the way to defeat this stranger. The remaining monsters let off a yell and charged headlong toward him.

At that moment, Terry powered up his right fist and slammed it to the ground in front of him.

"POWER WAVE!"

The floor of the forest rumbled mightily as a huge blast of ki energy dug a massive trench toward the goblin horde. They could only let off a cry of terror as they weren't able to stop themselves in time. The ki energy exploded when it collided with its targets, causing the inhuman beings to be flung about like paper dolls.

However, as the first group of goblins was dispatched, more of them appeared from the woods when they heard the commotion.

Up in the trees above, Celecia stared in amazement. This human had done some sort of attack that caused the ground to shake, and his fist was covered in some sort of energy that she was unfamiliar with. In a way, it had resembled a shamanistic spell, but she couldn't discern what source he was drawing from. She hadn't heard any incantations, nor was he using any magic wands, talismans or any other kind of magic item.

She decided to make her way to the little elf girl, while the human kept the goblins busy.

To be continued...

Author's Notes

Man this was a long one. I'm sorry for the delay but real life has been a drag. And right now I'm trying to work on the fight scene with Terry and the goblins. But don't worry Terry will meet up with Louie soon. And I want to thank Hung and my friends for helping me out since I'm still new at this. See you next chapter.

(1)I was inspired to make a scene like this from Hung's fic Bubblegum Fury. Great story too.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: King Of Fighters and Rune Soldier Louie do not belong to me.  
KOF belongs to SNK, and Rune Soldier Louie belongs to ADV films and Ryou Mizuno.

I'm just using these people for fun. And now on with the show.

Chapter 3

A New Friend Part 2

Thoughts ()

The Lone Wolf growled as more enemies came from the forest. He knew that he was outnumbered, but he was not going to let anything happen to the girl he was protecting. Right now he was trying to think of the quickest way to get her to escape and beat these clowns. Problem was the goblins would not give him the time to think of a plan. Terry decided that he should grab the girl and try to carry her to safety. It would be risky but he had to try.

Luckily for the Lone Wolf help was on the way.

A few feet from the fight, Celecia saw that Terry was outnumbered and could see he wanted to get one of her comrades out to safety. She decided to help out, by casting an illusion spell on the goblins to help aid the Lone Wolf. With that she began chanting the spell.

Terry sent another goblin into la- la land with a quick punch to the head. He edged closer to the girl so to protect her. The goblins decided to try charging in groups again when suddenly they stopped.

They began to panic and started swinging their weapons wildly in the air as if something was attacking them from above. Some wound up hitting one another.

(What the heck is going on here?) Thought the Lone Wolf.

It was then he heard a voice from the side.

"This way! Hurry while the spell is still affecting them!"

Terry looked to his left and saw another elf. She looked older than the child and had blonde hair, brown eyes, and a light figure. She was dressed in a tunic and had a cape around her neck. The Lone Wolf guessed correctly that this must be one of the girl s comrades. The Lone Wolf turned to child and said, Come on! Let s go!" He held out his hand. The girl took his hand and both of them quickly ran toward Celecia.  
Once they were out of sight, the goblins began to regain their senses. Realizing that they were under a spell they became angry and searched for their prey.

A short distance away...

Terry was running behind Celecia, while carrying the young elf girl in his arms. After running for about ten minutes, they finally stopped and hid behind a large boulder. The Lone Wolf gently placed the girl down. Terry had a few questions to pose to Celecia, but first he needed to see if the little girl was all right. He knelt down and asked, "Are you all right?"

The young elf nodded, indicating that she was okay.

Terry then stood up and then addressed Celecia, "I want to thank you for helping us. So that was your doing back there? You made those things all confused?"

"Yes that was my doing." Celecia replied as she got a good look at the Lone Wolf up close. She had to admit that he was rather handsome...for a human. He was tall and well-muscled with long, blonde hair tied up in a simple ponytail. He was wearing a very strange-looking hat with a metal plate on the front, which seemed to be as out-of-place with the rest of his clothes. What really caught her attention were his eyes, which had the most interesting shade of blue she had ever seen.

Just as Celecia was studying Terry, the Lone Wolf was studying her. Being that this was his first encounter with elves, he was of course, fascinated by their appearance. She and the little girl he had saved could almost pass for humans, except for the fact that they both possessed long, pointed ears. As he looked took a closer look, he noted that Celecia had very fine-boned, delicate features and her eyes had a bit of mischievous look about them. She seemed to radiate a natural yet unearthly beauty.

At that point, she noted that Terry was staring at her, and said, What s the matter? Have you never seen an elf before?"

Terry shook himself out of his stupor before stuttering out his response."Uh...well, no I can't really say I have before." (Then again, since I'm not on Earth anymore, I guess I shouldn't be so surprised.)He mentally added.

"Well I would like to thank you for saving Sonya." She indicated to the girl beside her. Sonya looked up and said," Thank you for saving me."

"You re welcome." Terry gave her a warm smile.

"I was wondering if you could tell us your name." Celecia wanted to know a little more about this human since he was interesting.

"My name is Terry. Terry Bogard. And you are?"

"My name is Celecia."

"All right then." Terry decided to ask his first question that came to mind. "Celecia, just what were those things back there?"

She looked at him in slight surprise, I take it you've never seen goblins before either, have you?"

Terry shook his head. "About as many times as I've seen elves."

"You must be from a very far away land then."

"You could say that." Terry replied then mentally added, (A LOT farther than you'd ever imagine.)

It was then that Sonya decided to ask the Lone Wolf a question."Are you a spell caster or warrior mage? I've never seen that kind of magic."

Terry looked down at her and shook his head."No. To be honest, I don't have the slightest idea how to do magic."

"But what about those fire and earth spells you used?" The young elf insisted. "That was magic, right?"

"Uhhh..."Andy's brother winced a bit as he recalled using his Power Wave and Burn Knuckle techniques. To anyone who wasn't familiar with the concept of martial arts and Ki, what he had accomplished might be assumed as using magic.

Celecia then added her own opinions."I'd like to know that myself. I didn't sense you invoking any of the elemental spirits. There's no possible way you could create fire from nothing and move the earth without magic."

"Well that's...not exactly true. There are ways..." The blonde fighter remarked hesitatingly, as he tried to think of a way to explain the fundamentals of Ki and inner power. Finally, he shrugged and quickly changed the subject, Look, just take my word for it. What I did wasn't magic. It's just some stuff I learned and the important thing is that you're safe. So, it was nice meeting you."

Not knowing what else to say, Terry gave the two of them a quick wave and leapt up into the branches of a nearby tree. Before the two could even begin to follow him, he bounded out of sight.

As he ran through the treetops, he started to consider his next move. Finding a way back home was his primary concern, and since this world seemed to work along the laws of magic, it would make sense to seek out a magical solution to his dilemma. He then remembered from Andre and his family, that there was a Guild of Magic in the kingdom of Ohfun. If anyone could help him get back to his home world, it would be at an academy of magicians.

With that thought in mind, he made his way back to Andre s family to inform them of his decision.

But he wanted to help them with their finances first. He decided to ask Andre about the fights he participated in.

Later...

"Welcome back Terry!"

Terry smiled as Andres daughter ran up to him and hugged him. He patted her head and said, Hello Olivia. Are your parents around?"

Olivia shook her head. "Mommy went to go shopping for some clothes for you and Daddy went to help a friend on the fields." The young child replied.

"Really?" Terry was a little surprised that Samantha would grab him some clothes. Then again he did save Andre from a group of thugs and had helped out in the chores and fields.

"Do you know when they will be back?" He asked.

Olivia was about to reply when the door swung open, startling both of them. There was Andre being carried by Samantha and another man. Terry and Olivia quickly went over to help and The Lone Wolf asked, What happened?"

"He got into an accident." Replied the man helping Samantha. "One of the carts had begun falling backwards from the street and a kid was about to get crushed. Andre dove in to save the kid and managed to get him out of the way. But he wound up getting his leg run over. I think his leg might be broken."

"Put him on the bed and let me examine him."Replied Terry.

Both Samantha and the other man nodded and took Andre to the nearest bed. He then turned to Olivia and said, Olivia I want you to stay here. I'm going to see if I can help your father."

"Will daddy be all right?" The girls asked in tears.

The Lone Wolf nodded and replied, He ll be alright I promise."

As Andre was laid down on the bed, Terry began to examine the injured man's right lower limb. He noted that the thigh was intact, but the leg was slightly at an odd angle, indicating a broken shin bone. There was also a nasty gash which was bleeding profusely, despite the leg was wrapped in a makeshift bandage.

Calling upon his knowledge of setting bones and dressing wounds, (he had suffered quite a few in his long career of street fighting), Terry began directing the family members and their Good Samaritan to bring him some slates of wood, some clean linen strips and some sterilizing fluids such as alcohol. He needed to set the bone and wrap the leg before infection would cost Andre his limb. The sooner it was done, the less likely the man would need to have his leg amputated.

In under an hour, the man was resting peacefully with his leg now set in a makeshift brace, with the wound dressed and cleaned. Fortunately, the bone had broken cleanly, so there were no fragments.

Terry had even fashioned a crutch for Andre to use until his leg healed. However, that would take time, and the family was now without a breadwinner to keep food on the table.

"How is he?" Samantha asked as she and Terry sat in the dining room. Olivia was watching over her father as he slept.

The Lone Wolf nodded as he replied."He's doing all right, though I rather have a doctor look over him. Are there any doctors or healers around?"

Andre's wife shook her head. "No, I'm afraid that the nearest healers are in Ohfun. Since the magical academy is located there, those who study the healing arts are also in that area."

"Damn!"

Samantha nodded in agreement. "It's a pity that we don't have a Healing Crystal of Mylee."

"Excuse me? What's that?"

Andre's spouse explained. "It's a magical artifact that is said to have been infused by the power of the war god. It's said to be able to heal any injury."

"Really?"

"Yes. However, these crystals are extremely rare and very expensive. We could never afford one, let alone find one."

"So there's no way we could even borrow one, right?"

"No" Samantha held back her tears, then remembered something."Wait a moment. Maybe..."She shook her head again and dismissed the idea. "No that won't work."

"What won't work?" Terry asked.

Samantha shook her head once more. "No, forget it."

"What WON'T work?" The American stressed again.

She took a deep breath before replying. "Andre wanted to enter the local fighting tournament to win the prize money to help us. He told me that in addition to the large amount of prize money, there's also a healing crystal that can be won as an award..."

"That's it then." Terry said as he got up from his chair.

"What?"

He gave her a slight smirk as he answered, "I'm entering the tournament."

With those words, The Lone Wolf left the house. Samantha looked from her spot and then silently prayed to Mylee that Terry would come back safe.

A few minutes later...

Terry was at the pub that held the underground fights. He had made sure to ask for directions on were the fights took place. He made it there with time to spare and asked to participate in the fights.

The owner of the pub was unsure at first, but since Andre was injured, he decided to allow The Lone Wolf in.

Terry decided to look at the list of participants who were in the fights. So far there was no one he recognized, but then again he wasn't from this world. It was then he saw one named and frowned.

It was Josh's name.

(He and I better NOT meet. I'm still ticked off after what he did to Andre.)

It was then Terry heard some laughing and turned around. His eyes narrowed. "Speak of the devil."

He said to himself. He began wondering what the oversized deadweight was laughing about and saw that he was in front of someone who was wearing a robe. The Lone Wolf made his way over to see what was going on and listened in on the two. From what he heard it sounded like Josh wanted to start a pointless fight with the hooded figure.

"So you honestly think you can compete in these fights? HA! That s a laugh!"

The figure looked at Josh and simply replied in a low voice, What s the matter. Afraid to lose to a newcomer before the fights?" The voice sounded male.

Josh simply snorted, Me scared of all these wimps? HA! I'll have you know that I'm the strongest fighter in this town." To indicate his point he flexed his right arm muscle. "Think you can take a shot from this?"

The hooded figure looked and then simply let out a small chuckle.

This of course made the oversized brute a bit ticked off. "What s so funny shrimp?"

"You of course. Do you honestly think you can win with just muscle alone or impress anyone with the skills you have? For that matter what about the women? Judging by your appearance, I say they would rather associate with an ogre than a thug like you."

That caused Josh to get steamed and was more than ready to pound the little snot. He raised his hand and swung. Only to hit thin air.

WHAM!

Josh doubled over as he felt like he got hit in the gut by a mule.

Before he could recover, the hooded figure rushed in and lifted him up and tossed him on to a table.

CRASH!

Josh groaned in pain as he was sprawled on the table. The figure dusted his hands and said, Let that be a lesson to you, for underestimating me."

"Now that was impressive."

The figure turned around and was face to face with Terry Bogard.

The hooded figure gazed at the Lone Wolf before him. He studied the look in Terry's eyes, which hinted at the power within him, as well as the experience from the many battles in his life. Perhaps even more than anyone could ever think possible.

"Thank you. I take it you know that brute?"

Terry nodded. "We've met. Let's just say that he and a couple of his buddies weren't showing the proper manners to someone, and I had to give them a lesson in courtesy."

The hooded figure nodded in understanding and asked, "And what is your name?"

"Terry Bogard." The American replied.

The figure removed the top of his hood, allowing The Lone Wolf to see his face. Judging by his face, he looked to be around 16 to 18 years old, and had brown hair that was tied in a ponytail. He had a bit of a tan, and his eyes were brown.

"My name is Tempest."

"So Tempest, what brings you out here?" The Lone Wolf asked.

The young fighter shrugged. "I'm here to test my strength, and also earn the money I need to return home to my village."

"You're not from around here?"

"No. I am from another continent called Burg."(1)

"Another continent? You're a long way from home."

"Indeed, but I heard that there some very impressive fighters and I thought that by entering this tournament, I could match my skills against them. I am on a training journey to hone my fighting abilities." Tempest let off a sigh. "So far, I have yet to encounter an opponent who can give me a good challenge."

"Well, I certainly hope that I can give you a good match then."

"We shall see."

It was then the owner of the pub came by and saw Josh sprawled on the floor.

"What the hell happened here?" He had come to see what the ruckus was and now saw the brute laid out on the floor.

"I was defending myself against this man who wanted to fight me before the tournament even begun" Tempest said.

Terry decided to get a say in as well," It's true. I saw the whole thing."

The owner looked at the two and then at the unconscious fighter. He immediately recognized who it was, and shook his head in disgust. "Dammit, Josh always does this crap before the fights. Although this is the first time I've seen him knocked out." He then looked at Tempest. "I'll take your word for it, but try to keep out of trouble. People here don't act kindly to outsiders."

Tempest nodded. The owner then saw Josh's group make their way toward him and saw their boss on the ground. When they saw Terry, they immediately tensed up and were about to go at him when the owner of the bar stopped them with a threat.

"Don't even think about it. Either you guys stay out of trouble, or I will disqualify your boss here. And you don't want me to call Bruiser, do you?"

That stopped the group in their tracks. They reluctantly nodded and dragged Josh's unconscious form away.

The Lone Wolf was curious and asked, "Whose Bruiser?"

"He's the bouncer I have working here. He's not in the tournament though. He doesn't like violence and he's a good kid, so you won't have to worry about him so long as you stay out of trouble." The owner then went to announce the first fight.

"Attention all participants. We will now begin the first round of the tournament. There are twenty of you here, but only one of you will win the grand prize!"

The crowd cheered as the fun was about to begin.

"The first fight of the evening will be newcomer Terry Bogard against Leo!"

The Lone Wolf looked to Tempest and said, "Looks like I'm up first. See ya in the finals."

Tempest nodded as Terry made his way to the arena. "Good luck."

The Lone Wolf then made his way to the arena.

The area was a giant-sized, circular mat. The floor was smooth with a recently cleaned look to it.

As Terry entered the ring, he began to gauge his opponent. Leo looked to be around 6'6" and was built like a boxer. He had black hair, and sported a small scar on his left cheek.

The owner of the pub gestured to the both of them to come to the center of the ring. Under his left arm was a small chest.

"All right before we begin the match I'll have to ask you both to wear these."

He opened the case and displayed two gold gauntlets.

"What are those for?" Terry asked.

"These are magic restrictors. They'll prevent anyone from using magic." The acting judge explained.

"Hey what gives old man? I don't know any magic and I doubt this guy does too." The bigger man protested.

The owner looked at Leo and said, "I have heard a lot of people say that and they turn out to be liars. In any case you two won't be the only ones wearing them. After you are done with your fight, the next participants will were them. Refusing to wear them and you will be disqualified."

Leo grunted and said, "Fine I'll wear one."

The owner then snapped the restricter on Leo and then turned to Terry. "Do you agree to the rules?"

Terry nodded. Since he didn't know magic he had no problem with wearing the fancy bracelet, though he did wonder if it would affect his Ki ability. He decided that he would find out soon enough. The acting referee snapped one gauntlet on to the Lone Wolf's wrist, then one on his opponent's. Taking out a key, he locked both devices, then stepped back towards the outside.

"When I say begin, you two will fight. Are you ready Terry?"

The Lone Wolf nodded.

"Are you ready Leo?"

Leo nodded.

The owner than gave the signal.

"BEGIN!"

Leo wasted no time and charged right at the American. When he got close, he threw a straight punch.

However, his opponent ducked the blow and retaliated with a two-hit combo, followed by an uppercut to the jaw, which caused the big man to stumble backwards. The man with the scar shook off the blow and tried to counterattack. However, he never got the chance as his mid-section was slammed by a fast straight kick, then he received an elbow to the gut.

Terry's adversary winced from the hit, but fought back with a high kick, forcing the displaced Earthling to block. The giant threw four hard punches, in which the first one was dodged and the others were blocked. The two combatants moved back to get more fighting room.

At that point, Terry figured out how to end the match fast. He sped toward his foe and prepared to deliver a fast punch to the face. As expected, the other fighter sidestepped the attack and swung a left hook. Ducking under the fist, Andy's brother came up with a knee to the gut, forcing the breath out of the bigger man and causing him to double over. That was when Leo's face was introduced to Terry's elbow, then an uppercut to the jaw. The force of the double-hit was enough to knock the hulking fighter flat on his back and render him unconscious.

The judge went over to briefly check on Leo's condition, and then gestured to his rival. "The winner by knockout... Terry Bogard!"

The crowd cheered and applauded as the victor used his hat to dust off his pants, then left the ring.

"The next match will begin momentarily. So please be patient."

It was then someone from the crowed came up to the bartender who was coming down from the ring.

"Yo Randy! Sorry I'm late. I had to help my wife out a bit."

Randy looked to see a young man who looked to be around his twenty's and had brown hair. Plus he sported a beard.

"Chuck, what the hell took you?"

"I told you, I had to help my wife. You know how it is with kids and stuff."

The bartender shook his head. "I just hope you weren't drinking. Well get in there and make sure the fights are clean and fair."

While this was going on, Tempest came by to congratulate Terry.

"Well done Terry."

"Thanks Tempest. I hope to finish this tournament as soon as possible."

"Why is that?"

"I need to get the crystal of Mylee to help out Andre. He was supposed to enter this tournament to win the money for his family. But he wound up getting in an accident. So I'm repaying him and his family a favor for helping me."

"I see." The young fighter thought for a moment and then said, "I hope you give it your best then. Because I too need to win this as much as you do."

The Lone Wolf looked into Tempest's eye's and could tell that this young man wanted to test the limits of his ability's.

It was then that Chuck came up to the Lone Wolf.

"Excuse me, mister Bogard. I need to remove that restrictor from your arm."

Andy's brother scratched the back of his head. "Sorry I forgot I still had that on."

The referrer nodded and used the key to remove the gauntlet. As soon as that was done they heard Randy issue the next match.

"Next up, Tempest against Duke."

"Looks like I'm up. Wish me luck."

The young wanderer made his way to the ring.

"Good Luck Tempest." The Lone Wolf said from the crowd.

Soon the two combatants entered the ring.

The judge then said, "You both know the rules. You must wear a restrictor or forfeit the fight."

Both fighters nodded and were equipped with the gauntlets.

Tempest removed his cloak to reveal his garments. He was dressed in a light green tunic and wore light tan colored pants. On his feet was a pair of hunter s boots. On his wrist were wristbands. He then took out a black headband from his tunic and wrapped it around his head.

On the sidelines from were Terry was watching, Tempest appeared to be dressed like the Native Americans of his world. Except he had no face paint.

He then studied the young fighter's opponent. Duke looked to be about Terry's size, except for he was fat, and had a small blond beard, but was bald. He had beady eyes and had his fist wrapped in tape.

Chuck then asked the fighters if they were ready. Both nodded. He then gave the signal.

"BEGIN!"

The behemoth called Duke, charged in and delivered a quick blow to the face.

Tempest ducked the blow and charged in with an elbow to the gut, followed by a quick series of punches. But then he had to raise his arms to guard as a quick punch came at him, making him skid back a few feet.

Tempest looked back to his advisory, who was smiling.

"Your punches won't work on me kid. My body might not look it but it is rock hard muscle."

The wondering youth took on an introspective look to see if there were any weaknesses in this guys defense. He decided that the best way to bring down this brute was to aim at his most weak spot.

But first he had to find it.

The oversized fighter then decided to make a comment.

"What's the matter kid? Afraid to fight back? Don't worry I'll make this painless as possible."

With those words, he charged at Tempest with his fist raised.

The young fighter studied to look for any openings that this guy might have, while preparing to counter. Duke swung his fist down, to smash Tempest's head, but he missed and received a kick to the side.

The giant then swung a sloppy haymaker at the boy, which was blocked. He tried a kick, but the wonderer leaped over him and landed a few feet back. It was then that he got an idea.

"What's the deal? Are you goanna fight or run away?" He then decided to taunt him some more, "I'll tell you what kid. I'll give you another shot to take me down and that will be it before I knock you out"

Tempest just smiled and said, "By all means you first tubby."

The behemoth growled at that remark and charged after the arrogant whelp. He was a few feet from him, and before he could grab Tempest, he was shocked to see him leap high into the air.

"What the!" Was all he could say before Tempest struck him in the forehead with an ax kick to the head.

WHAM!

Duke fell backwards from the impact and was out.

Chuck came up and then checked on the condition of the behemoth. He then declared Tempest the winner by knockout. The crowed was amazed and applauded for the young fighter.

The Lone Wolf watched with an interested look.

(This guy is amazing. I can't wait to face him in the finals.)

After Tempest had the restricter removed, he left the ring. He decided to grab himself a drink to cool down. As he made his way over to the bar, Randy went on to announce the next fight.

"In a moment we will begin our next round. It will be Josh vs. Luke."

At the mention of that name the Lone Wolf growl. He could only hope that whoever this Luke character was would survive against someone like him.

"Will the contestants please come forward?"

Both Terry and Tempest turned to watch the match to see how this would turn out. Both had the feeling that Josh would not be a fair fighter. They watch as the combatants entered the ring.

The man called Luke was short and only slightly muscled. He had brown spiky hair and wore a sleeveless white shirt and tan colored pants. If one looked closely, one could see he was slightly nervous.

The referee snapped the restrictors on the fighters. He then asked if they were both ready. They nodded. He then gave the signal.

"BEGIN!"

The two fighters began the match. The behemoth Josh went to work on the tiny man by throwing wild punches left and right. The small fighter had to block and dodge as best as he could. He was knocked back a bit from the punch he blocked. He then tried to go on the offensive by throwing a few punches of his own.

However, they were either blocked or swatted aside like flies.

"HA HA HA! Is that the best you can do?" The thug replied as he then kneed Luke in the gut, followed by a wicked cross to the chin.

BAM!

Luke stumbled backwards, but before he could recover, his opponent advanced on him and begun to pummel him into the ground. Many of the spectators winced at the brutal display.

On the sidelines both Terry and Tempest growled at the overgrown bully. It was obvious that this jerk just wanted to hurt people for fun and show off his strength. That was when they both heard the ref shout out.

"That's enough! The fight's over Josh, so stand down."

However the thug just looked at Randy and snorted.

"You think I'm goanna stop because you said so? I'll stop when I feel like it."

He was about to hit the unconscious fighter again when a powerful grip stopped him. He was about to give whoever it was a piece of his mind, but when he turned around his face paled. Standing before him was Bruiser.

Bruiser towered over Josh by at least a foot. He was darken skinned and was built like body builder but on the lean side. His eyes were dark and he had wavy black hair. He glared down at Josh and then said in a low but deadly voice, "You ether leave the ring now or I will throw you out Josh."

The thug growled and could only nod. After he got the restricter removed and he left, Bruiser carried the unconscious Luke out of the ring. Randy came up to the giant man and asked if he was all right.

He nodded and said that he was just unconscious, but would recover.

"I hope to meet that scumbag in the ring soon. He has no right to call himself a fighter."

Tempest said to himself. It was then he noticed the Lone Wolf making his way toward him.

"How are you holding up?" The American asked.

"I'm well. Though I feel sorry for the one that fought that pig. I hope to get another shot at him."

Terry nodded as he gazed at the punk. He could not help but feel disgusted at the way that clown was celebrating with his buddies like he already won the tournament. He noted that he was dressed differently. When he first saw him he was dressed in dark pants and wore a gray shirt. He was now wearing a black sleeveless shirt. He was bulky and had a mustache, plus a few scars on his face.

"Will the next participants Terry Bogard and Goliath please come to the ring."

The Lone Wolf broke out of his thoughts when he heard his name. With determination he walked on to the next fight.

The battle was short for the misplaced Earthling. His opponent was rather slow and all it took was two quick hits and he was down. Tempest and Josh also passed their matches as well. The brother of Andy Bogard then went on to his next fight.

Tempest watched with keen interest as Terry downed his third opponent with relative ease. To any observer, it appeared as if the Lone Wolf's adversaries were walking into his fists.

(Hmmm. He has an excellent sense of timing and he moves very fluidly. His strikes are quick, yet strong. Those punches are not like the normal ones an andebate uses. His opponent's have wrapped their fist in tight bindings, but he's only wearing those flimsy fingerless gloves...)

Tempest's eyes widened as Terry pivoted on his left foot, while his right leg came up in a circular motion. In a smooth maneuver, he evaded his foe's charge, then dropped the heel of his foot hard onto the back of his opponent's head. The man hit face-first into the ground like a bag of rocks.

As the referee signaled the end of the match, the fighter of Burg considered the Lone Wolf's counterattack.

(Amazing! I've never seen someone kick like that. His balance and control is extraordinary! In all my travels, I have never encountered an unarmed fighting style such as this! I can't wait to fight him! And I think he has yet to show me his TRUE power!)

After half an hour of the tournament, only three remained. The Lone Wolf, the Wandering Youth, and the Thug.

"Will the next contestants Tempest and Josh come the ring!"

The crowd cheered as it was getting closer to the main event. Tempest was calm and ready. He had a feeling that the American would face him soon after he fought against the overgrown deadweight.

Josh sneered at Tempest. He figured that the first time this guy took him down was just a lucky shot. He was confident that he would take him down for good and then he would put Bogard in his place for the beating he gave him days ago.

"This is the semi quarter finals. The winner shall face Terry Bogard and then we will have our main event for the grand prize. Are you both ready?"

Both fighters nodded.

"BEGIN!"

Josh shouts to Terry in the audience as he's facing off against Tempest.

"You're next Bogard! This won't take long!"

He had no idea how outmatched he was.

(Insert very brief but VERY violent scene)

BAM! WHAM! CRASH! SMACK! MANGLE!

The crowd was silent at what they had just saw. Josh had been beaten in only a few seconds.

Chuck the referee could only stare and make the call.

"Uhhh...winner Tempest."

Terry shrugged as he watched Josh's badly mauled body being dragged off as referee announced the finals between the Lone Wolf and Tempest.

"Well, he was right. I'm up next and that didn't take long." (2)

After they got the restricter off of Josh they placed it on Terry.

"This is the final round of the tournament! Two remain, but only one can win. Are you both ready to give it your all?"

Both fighters nodded.

"BEGIN!"

The crowd roared with excitement and anticipation. These two by far have giving the best show and they hoped to see a grand finish. They had no idea how exciting things would get.

Tempest decided to start things off by rushing in and threw three fast punches. Terry quickly blocked them and countered by delivering two punches and a roundhouse-kick. The foreign warrior blocked the two blows and leapt over the kick. When he landed, he lashed out with one of his own.

The Lone Wolf leaped backwards to evade the kick. He then retaliated with a short but fast rabbit punch to the face, then followed through with a reverse snap kick to the chest. Tempest blocked both the moves, and then reacted with surprising speed by grabbing hold of the front of Terry's jacket and throwing him over his shoulder. However, Terry reversed the throw in midair and tossed Tempest some ten feet away. The young fighter twisted and landed easily on his feet, facing off against his opponent.

"Not bad. You're one of the few people who lasted long against me in a fight."

"You're not bad yourself." Terry admitted. "You've got some talent."

"Thank you" Tempest then decided on a new approach. He rushed forward and delivered a jump kick to the head. The Lone Wolf ducked the blow and then retaliated with an elbow to the face, which the foreign fighter blocked and threw a back fist at Terry. The American blocked and then rammed a knee into his rival's gut. Tempest winced from the blow, but quickly retaliated with a shoulder charge which knocked Terry back abit.

The brother of Andy rubbed his chest from the blow. It hurt abit and he knew Tempest was not going all out. He knew Tempest was testing him, since he was doing the same thing. With that in mind he decided to up the ante.

The displaced Earthling then leapt forward and threw a fast five hit combo at Tempest. They young man evaded the first four, but could not block the last one in time.

BAM!

Tempest shook his head from the blow. That had HURT and it seemed that Terry was hitting a lot harder this time. Tempest decided to return the favor in the form of a three punch combo, followed by a two kick combo.

The Lone Wolf doge the three punches and the first kick, but the second landed on his chest.

THWACK!

Terry rubbed his slightly sore abdominal muscles. He couldn t help but reply, "Damn! It's been awhile since I got kicked like that."

"And it's been awhile since I was hit in the face like that."

"You wouldn't happen to be part-mule would you?" The American joked.

The young foreigner laughed and shook his head, "Nope. Just really strong. But I guess we have both held back long enough. What do you say we raise it up a notch?"

Terry shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

With those words, both sprang forward and started delivering punches and kicks with increased speed and power. The crowd could only watch in amazement as each combatant battled to outperform the other. Everyone cheered and shouted for more.

The next thing the audience knew, the two combatants leaped fifteen feet into the air!

"What the hell?"

"They can fly?"

"It must be magic!"

Bruiser however told the third spectator, I don't think that's magic. If it was they both would have been shocked already."

The man couldn't help but say, Then how are they doing that?"

In the air, the two started trading fast punches and kicks, in an attempt to score hits. When they came back down to the ground, each man couldn't help but give the other a grin.

"I have to say Bogard, you a very worthy adversary."

"Thanks. So what do you say we finish this up?"

Both assumed there stances and were ready to finish this. Terry still had the feeling that Tempest was still holding back more of his true strength. Tempest thought along the same line.

Just as they were about to make the next move there was a loud noise from the entrance.

CRASH!

Both of them and the audience turned around and saw someone fly through the door and onto the table. That was when all hell broke loose as something else came through the door.

"GRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! GOBLINS!"

Seven goblins came charging into the pub, armed to the teeth with weapons. Everyone in the crowed had to run for cover, while some took up chairs and small daggers to defend themselves. Bruiser came with a giant club ready to chase off the goblins. The goblins attacked those who stood in their path, some got wounded, and a few were killed.

One of the goblins that was armed with a sword went after one of the waitress and was about to cleave her in two. That was when someone intervened him in the form of a fist.

"BURNING KNUCKLE!"

WHAM!

The savage humanoid went flying into two of his comrades and wound up being skewered by the spear of one his own. One of the goblins spotted Terry and shouted, "It him! Human who saved elf child!"

The Lone Wolf growled at the batch of monsters. He had a funny feeling that these creatures were after him the moment they charged into the pub. These must have been the same goblins he fought before when he was protecting Sonya from harm.

The mass of monsters charged at him, intent on avenging there falling comrades. Terry went in the form of a jump kick and nailed one of them in the face, breaking its nose. He then avoided a spear thrust and lashed out with an elbow to the throat of one who had an ax aimed at him.

One of the goblins was about to blindside Terry when it went flying through the air in the form of a club. The Lone Wolf saw that it was Bruiser who came to help him out. Both Terry and Bruiser were ready to strike at the other goblins when a scream was heard. They turned around to see one of the waitresses cornered by one of the goblins.

They rushed as fast as they could to save the young woman, but were suddenly attacked on both sides by his comrades. Terry quickly leaped over one that swung a club at him, while Bruiser blocked the blade of the other and kicked him across the pub. The woman screamed as she was about to be slashed by the goblin, when a shout was heard.

"SPIRIT ARROW!"

BOOM!

The goblin that was about to stab her flew back and had burnt hole through his chest. This caused the remaining batch to stop and stare in shock. That was all Terry needed to take out three of them with another of his signature moves.

"POWER WAVE!"

The goblins didn't know what hit them as they were blown away. This caused the rest to retreat outside. Terry, Tempest, and Bruiser went over to the scared woman and knelt down before her to check for injuries.

"Are you all right?"

The waitress nodded and hugged Tempest for dear life, repeating words of thanks to him. He calmly patted her back, to ease her.

"I think you guys should leave while I handle things here. The villagers need your help."

Both The Lone Wolf and The Young Warrior nodded to Bruiser and made their way to the outside. They could only hope to save the village from anymore bloodshed.

As they ran outside, both wondered about each other s abilities Terry wondered how Tempest knew about the ability to manipulate ki, while Tempest thought what sort of powers that Terry posses that were not related to magic. Both tabled those thought for later as they made their way out to do battle with the goblin horde.

To Be Continued...

Author's Note

Man I am glad this is done. I did promise that Terry would meet up with Louie but I figure I add some excitement before they meet up. Right now the Lone Wolf and his new friend and possible rival Tempest are out to save the village of Parn from a horde of angry goblins. Will they be able to do it? Find out in the next chapter. Also I would like to thank my first reviewers. Shadow491, Blackops, Jet Black Jr., and Hyperion The Watcher.

I'm glad you guys like my story and I hope to do my best for everyone who likes it. Please send some suggestions if you like.

Also to Coolcloud 333, your point on telling me that? I read more on Naruto and Hinata is alive thanks to Sakura so sorry to break it to you. Plus you're supposed to review, not just add something that's pointless.

Anyway I better start on the next chapter.

(1)In case anyone is wondering, yes this is Tempest from Lunar:Silver Star Story. I decided to add him to the mix. We will see more of him and his wife Fressca. Plus another character from the game who will help out Terry.

(2)My friend Anime Addiction, Hung Nguyen, suggested this idea for my story. And you got to admit it is funny.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:King Of Fighters and Rune Soldier Louie do not belong to me. They belong to there respective creators and I'm just using them for fun. Also to answer your question Jet Black Jr., no Chuck Norris is not in this story. LOL. Anyway on with the show.

Chapter 4

A New Friend Part 3

Thoughts ( )

In a small villiage, there was a battle going on. What started this battle was an act of revenge for a band of savage goblins. There prey. A human by the name of Terry Bogard.

The Lone Wolf and the Foreign Fighter ran through the villiage in an act to protect the people that lived there, while trying to defeat the goblins that have come.

They spotted a group of the non-human warriors cornering a family. Without hesistation, they leaped into action.

"POWER WAVE!"

"SPIRIT ARROW!"

The goblins had no idea what hit them, as they were sent flying back. The few that were left charged at the two human fighters intent on taking there heads. This would only lead them into a world of pain.

BAM! WHAM! SMACK!

The goblins went down in a heart beat,and were left broken and bloodied. Terry looked to the family and said, "Hurry up and get out of here!"

As the civilians ran for there lives, the Lone Wolf looked to Tempest.

"Do you know the quickest way to deal with these monsters? I don't want this village to be burnt down because these guys have a bone to pick with me."

The Young Foreigner thought for a moment and said, "Usually goblins will not fight without there leader. If we can find the leader of this pack, and defeat him, they will retreat. But you would have to fight him one on one if he demands for whoever it is there after."

"Then it looks like I'm in luck. The sooner we find him, the better."

With these words, they went in search for there target.

Somewhere in the village...

Standing in the middle of the town,stood the leader of the goblings. He was a bit taller than his comrades and more muscled. He had long dark hair and his eyes were as red as blood.

But his face was as hideous as a childes nightmare. Straped to the side of his waist was a deadly looking sword, that was about three feet long. One could tell from the way he stood he was a seasoned warrior.

"Have you found the human who attacked our commrades?"

One of his colleages answerd, "No master. We search everywhere."

"Keep searching! I want that humans head!" He roared.

That was when a huge explosion was heard.

BOOM!

The leader of the goblins turned to the sound and saw a few of his subordinate's fly toward him,  
and crashed into the ground near his feet.

He looked to the direction they came from and saw two figures approach.

Both were young and were foreign to him from the clothes they wore. One had brown hair and was dressed in a light green tunic,pants,and hunter boots. He was tanned as well. The second human was blond and wore the strangest garbs he had ever seen. His clothing was red with blue pants and wore a hat with a metal plaque. Terry and Tempest had just arrived.

"Who are you?!" He demanded.

The Lone Wolf stepped forward and pointed a finger at the goblin.

"Are you the leader of these durt bags?!"

He glared at the human. How dare this little whelp speak to him that way? That was when he remembered one of his men telling him the description of the human who saved the elf. He had just found the one who assaulted his men.

"So it was you who attacked my soldiers. Now I will have your head."

With these words he drew his sword.

"Step back Tempest. This slime ball is mine."

Tempest looked at Terry and nodded. He could tell just by the look in his eyes that this was personal.

The Lone Wolf stepped forward and took a stance.

The goblins were about to attack when there leader called them off.

"Stand down! I will deal with this whelp myself."

They looked to their leader and cleared a path for him. He stepped forward and stood ready to face the Displaced Earthling.

"Before I kill you, tell me your name human."

"Why should I give my name to a piece of garbage like you?"

Terry's opponent snorted, "It's known as the last courtesy. If a person dies in combat, at least you get to know the name of the one that brought death to you."

The American decided to humor him, "Normally I don't give my name to losers who attack the weak. But since you asked so nicely, I'm Terry Bogard."

"Strange name for a human. None the less, my name is Drall Grimmtooth. And I will be your death." (1)

The Lone Wolf adjusted his hat and beckon him to make the first move.

Grimmtooth was happy to oblige and dash forward with his weapon held high. He swung his weapon in a deadly arc. But the brother of Andy Bogard leaped over the blade and when he landed behind him he lashed out with a kick.

However the goblin warrior quickly turn and blocked the attack. He then pushed forward shoving Terry away from him. Bogard landed on his back and Grimmtooth thrust forward intent on implaing him.

But Terry quickly rolled to the side and countered with a sweep kick, knocking his apponent off his feet. He then got up and backed away to get some room. The leader of the goblins got back up and growled. He ran forward and begun swinging his sword in fast and accurate attacks.

The Lone Wolf twisted and side stepped his attacks. A few knicked his arms, but they were not lethal. He jumped backwards to get more room, but felt his foot against something. He turned and realized that he was backed into the wall of a house.

"DIE HUMAN!"

Grimmtooth charged forward to skewer his enemy.

Terry quickly jumped over his enemy and that caused the goblin leaders sword to be stuck.  
The raging goblin roared in frustrating and tried to pull his blade out. That was when he heard a shout.

"CRACK SHOOT!"

BAM!

Grimmtooth faces slammed into the wall and walked in a daze. This gave the Lone Wolf and chance to nail him with a six hit combo, forcing him back.

The humanoid warrior shook off the attack and withdrew two daggers. He hurled them at the Lone Wolf. Terry dodged them but then was slammed in the gut by a fist and then got an uppercut to the chin. Falling backwards, he tucked and rolled away from his opponent. As he got up, he saw that Grimmtooth had just retrived his sword from the wall.

"An impressive attack human. Now you shall feel one of my own."

With these words he began swinging his sword in rapid directions.

Terry had no idea why this guy was swinging his sword from far away, but that was when he was introduced to a world of pain.

SLISH! SLASH!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The brother of Andy Bogard quickly got out of the way and looked down at himself. His eyes widen as he had many cuts on not only his arms, but chest and legs.

"Surprised? Grimmtooth taunted. It is something I have developed over the years to is perfect for killing my enemys."

He then saw the magic restricter on Terry's arm and chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"I see that you wear a magic restricter magician. A shame for you that you were it, but it is a great advantage for me."

Terry manage to stand on his feet and resume his stance.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not a magician. And the only one out of luck is you!"

With these words The Lone Wolf launced another of his attacks at the goblin leader.

"POWER WAVE!"

The devastating attack launched across the ground. Grimmtooth was to shocked to avoid the attack and was sent flying backwards.

"ARGH!"

He landed on his back painfully. He pulled himself up groning from the pain. He looked at his opponent in shock.

"Impossible! You should not be abel to cast magic with that restricter on!" He shouted in disbelief.

"Like I said, I'm not a magician."

On the side lines...

The goblins that were under Grimmtooth's command decided to aide their leader, in an attempt to overpower the human. That would prove to be a mistake.

Before they could launch an attack, they were knocked aside by Tempest.

"You will not interfer with their fight."

The goblins growled at the insolence of this human. One of them armed with a sword charged at him with the intent of cleaving him in two. That was when Tempest used another technique.

"WHIRLWIND KICK!" (2)

He spin forward in a spiral and kicked his opponent four times before sending him flying into his comrades.

He then launched another Spirit Arrow technique at the group before they had the chance to stand,  
causing them to be blown across the town in different directions.

(I better deal with the rest so that there will be no more casulties.)

With this thought in mind Tempest went to search for any villagers that needed help. He hoped that Terry would be all by himself.

Back with Terry...

The Lone Wolf evaded another wild slash from his enemy. He then lashed out with a punch to the face forcing Grimmtooth back. He backed away to get more room from his opponent.

The goblin leader snarled. He could not believe that this human was abel to fight so well without the use of a sword. What was even more infuriating was that he was abel to cast magic even with that restricter on his forearm.

Terry decided to end this here and now. If this were to continue then the villiagers would be in even more danger. With that thought in mind he charged in to finish off his enemy.

Grimmtooth decided to end this as well and performed the same technique that he used on the Lone Wolf before. However The Lone Wolf decided to nail him with another technique that he developed.

"POWER DUNK!"

Terry leaped into the air avoiding Grimmtooth's attack and descended toward him, his fist glowing with power. The goblin leader brought up his sword to block the attack. But he was in for a painful shock.

CRACK! WHAM!

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHH!"

Grimmtooth screamed in pain as he was struck between the eyes and was sent rolling backwards. He looked up shocked. How the hell was this human able to shatter his sword with his bare hand?

"GRIMMTOOTH!"

He turned to see one of his soldiers throw him another sword. He caught it without hesistation,and saw that the rest of his soldiers were there, wanting to get involved. He looked to his enemy and spoke.

"I tire of this game now human! Me and my comrades will kill you in one blow. I doubt you have an attack that could stop all of us!"

He looked to his subordinate's.

"ATTACK!"

With these words his soldiers attacked in masses.

(Dammit! I'll need a little more time to hit these guys with one of my stronger techniques.)

Was Terry's thought as he prepared to fight of the horde of monsters. He would have to build up more power for his next assault but it would not be easy.

Fortunately for the Lone Wolf help was on the way.

A few blocks away...

Tempest was running toward where Terry was. Behind him were a couple of the villiagers who were armed with clubs,pitch forks,and small swords. After fighting off a few of the goblins, the villiagers decided to return the favor and joined Tempest in fighting them off.

Afterwords they all gathered togeter to find Terry and help him battle against Grimmtooth and the rest of his soldiers. They arrived just in time to see the Lone Wolf fighting off each of the goblins one by one. But they knew he would tire out from the numbers gain.

That was when Tempest had an idea. He looked to the few who had crossbows and gave them orders.

"Listen up! I want the five of you to fire as many arrows at the goblins in the rear of their formation.  
Once they are distracted I will fire off my own to create a dust cloud to confuse them! On my signal!"

Each villager nodded and aimed as carefully as possible at the inhuman soldiers.

"Ready...FIRE!"

With those words the villiagers let lose with a barrage of arrows.

Tempest followed with his technique.

"SPIRIT ARROW!"

Back with Terry...

The brother of Andy Bogard was panting after he knocked out another of Grimmtooth's was slowly getting tired from fighting them off. Some of them manage to get a hit on him but he still kept going. His enemys though could see that he was running out of steam. It was even harder for Terry to gather the energy he needed to perform one of his strongest ki attacks.

The leader of the savage humanoids decided to end this. Calling his troops into order, he brought them together in a arrow formation to attack the Lone Wolf in group. He then gave a war cry and they struck.

Terry braced himself for the attack. He was not going to die without a fight,and he would be dame that he died before he found his way back home. That was when he saw something coming from the air toward the goblins.

Grimmtooth's army were going to enjoy tearing this human apart for the touble he caused before they could reach him, a hail of arrows struck a few of them down, causing a few of them to trip over each other,and caused them to stop. That was when Tempest's arrows struck,causing a few to be blown away and blinded some of them. This caused them to be disorganized and that would be there downfall.

The Lone Wolf smiled and began to gather all his energy for one of his most powerful attacks, one of which helped him defeat the Earl of Strohiem Wolfgang Krauser. He improved on this technique since then to make it more powerful. He saw the dust that was caused clear up and that was when he let them have it.

"TRIPLE GEYSER!"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The goblins had no idea what hit them as they were blasted into the air and some burned to a crisp.

Grimmtooth was engulfed in a world of pain and was thrown in the air from the attack. As he was falling back to the ground, he had no idea that he was descending toward a broken wooden pike.  
He fell toward his death.

SLISH!

"!"

Grimmtooth was impaled from behind and could do nothing but bleed to death. With his last words he uttered out, "Curse you.....wreachted.....human."

His eyes then rolled backwards and his body twitched one last time before dying.

The goblins that were not caught in the blast could only look on in horror as there leader died.

That was when they heard the villiagers and saw them armed to the teeth and were ready to run them out. One of Grimmtooth's underlines blew into a horn, indicating for everyone to retreat.

The villiagers saw the retreating forms of the goblin and cheered. They quickly ran over to where Terry was and helped him to his feet. The Lone Wolf was grateful as he was tired from his battle.

Later...

"We thank you once again for saving our village Terry." Andre said as he, his family and the other villagers gathered around to say good buy to the blond fighter. And we thank you as well Tempest.

Tempest nodded. When Terry was unable to use the crystal of Mylee, dew to his low energy reserves,Tempest took over for him and was able to restore Andre's leg to full health. He then decided to do one more favor for the village by putting up spacial spirit wards for the people of Parn. It would help keep the goblins out and make sure that it would repel any dark spirits.

The villiagers were not sure that a few small piece's of papre would do the job. But the brother of Andy Bogard spoke up for Tempest and assured the people, saying that he saw how it was done in the lands he came from. Which was true since Chizuru was a Shinto Priestess.

The reward for the tournament was splitted evenly to both Terry and Tempest. It was around ten thousand piece's of gold and they were giving fivethousand each. Terry however only asked for three thousand and for them to keep two. He stated that way the villiage would be repaired and they could hire help from any soldier. Tempest decided to do the same and kept only three thousand as well.

"I hope you like the new outfit Terry." Said Samantha.

Terry nodded. His new wardob consisted of black boots, a red tunic,and blue pants. He wore black bracer's on his wrist, and he was giving a traveling bag for his old clothes.

"Here is something from me as well Terry." Andre spoke up and handed Terry a large bundel of cloth. Terry wondered what it was and unwrapped it. He gaped at the sword that was in its sheat. He took it out and examined it. It was in a well kept condition and appeared to be sharp.

He then returned it to it's sheath and said, "Andre I'm not sure I can except this."

"Please take it Terry. My adventuring day's are over, and I'm sure you could put it to good use."

The displaced Earthling thought for a moment, and then nodded. He strapped it to his belt and slung a travel bag which he recevied from the waitress he saved as a thank you gift for saving her life. Not only that but both he and Tempest recevied a few days worth of food for there travel's.

"Good bye everyone, and thank you."

With these words, The Lone Wolf and The Wondering Youth left.

End Of Flashback....

Terry was now near the borders of Ohfun. About two weeks ago he and Tempest bid each other good bye and both promised to face each other again someday in combat.

The displaced Earthling made his way down to the city in hopes of finding a way home. From across the fields looking toward were the Lone Wold was heading were two figures. One was a certain elf and the other a blue robed figure.

(I hope we can meet again soon Terry.) Were the thoughts of Celecia.

(You are on your way to your destiny Bogard.) These were the toughts of the robed figure.

To Be Continued...

Author's Notes

Finally I got this chapter done. On the next chapter Terry will meet up with our favorite goofball Louie and his lovely friend Ila. As for who the blue robed figure is, well you will have to wait and see. A question comes to mind for my viewers. Should I have Terry paired up with one girl or try at a harem? Because I have an idea for a Terry and Genie pairing.

I want to apologize also for not getting this out. Money troubles at home and a stupid siblin who doe's not want to grow up. Well enough about me. See you next chapter.

(1)I would like to thank my friend Freedom Guard for the name of the goblin leader.

(2)The Whirl Wind Kick is based off of my favorite Mortal Kombat fighter Kung Lao.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:King Of Fighters and Rune Soldier Louie do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners so stop bugging me.

Chapter 5 (Thoughts)

Wolf's Disciple

To anyone who lived in the city of Ohfun, Terry appeared to be nothing more than a regular traveler.  
Which in a sense he was. He was currently on his way to the magic guild to see if he could speak with whoever was in charge of the guild.

When he arrived, he asked the guards for directions to the magic guild. They told him of it's location and he made his way toward the guild. He took in his surroundings of the city of Ohfun. It looked like something out of a renaissance fair that he, his friends and family went checking out once.

He missed his brother and friends and hoped that he could find his way back home with the help of the guild. He stopped by a tavern to have something to eat, and asked if anyone knew who was in charge of the magic guild. One of the student's who studied their, told Terry the the head of the guild was Master Carwes. He thanked the student and after finishing, and paying for his meal, Terry made his way their.

( I hope this Carwes guy can find a way to send me home. I'm starting to miss a good old fashion cheese burger.)

The Lone Wolf wondered if there were going to be anymore surprises in store for him.

In The Magic Academy...

Louie sighed as he sat in class listening to yet another of Foltess long boring speech's. He wanted to go out and be an adventurer. He wanted to fight monster's, find treasure, and save beautiful women.  
Instead he was stuck in the Magic Guild and was bored to death. He was a bright student in his own right, and some of his peer's knew that. One of them was his childhood friend Ila.

Ila was one of the brightest student's in the Academy and had one of the best memory's. In fact she put the best librarian's to shame when it came to information. She could deduce ancient language's and writing's. And she was always there for Louie when he needed help.

And that is all for today class. Remember to turn in your paper's in tomorrow. Foltess said as he finished up his speech.

(Finally.) Louie said to himself. He didn't like Foltess all that much. To him, Foltess was just a self-absorbed wind bag. He was hard on a lot of student's,especially to him. Louie thought that this guy liked to listen to his own voice.

He decided that before he would study, he would talk with Ila and then grab a drink. He gathered up his book's and headed for Ila's room.

(If only something exciting would happen around this place once in a while.) He thought to himself.

Outside the guild...

"Excuse me. I'm looking for a man named Carwes."

The guard looked to The Lone Wolf and replied, "I'm afraid you will have to wait to see Master Carwes.  
He is currently in a meeting and won't be out for at least an hour."

"Oh. I see."

"Would you like to wait in the library for him?"

Terry thought for a minute and nodded. With that said the guard led him to the library.

With Louie...

"Ila are your there?" He knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Just a minute."

With in a minute the door opened and Ila stepped out. She smiled at Louie.

"What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go and grab a drink before we have to study." The step-son of Carwes suggested.

"Sure just let me get my books and then will go." She went over to her desk and scooped up her books. "Shall we go?"

Louie nodded and as they left for the pub Ila spoke to her friend.

"Today one of the student's is going to show a new way to control golems. Would you like to check it out.?"

"Sure. Do you know who is displaying it?"

Ila shook her head. "I have not heard who yet, but I guess will see after our drink."

"Okay."

With that they headed toward the tavern.

In the library...

Terry was currently reading a book about the deities of this world. He frowned when he came across the God Of War Mylee. He had bad memory's with one God of War by the name of Aeries. That was one battle he would never forget for he lost a second lover. (Sulia.) He thought sadly.

"Mr. Bogard."

The brother of Andy turned to see the guard from earlier.

"Master Carwes will see you now. Follow me please."

The displaced Earthling nodded and followed him up the stairs. When they arrived at the door to the office, the guard knocked.

"Yes?" Came the voice of an elderly man.

"Master Carwes. is here to see you now."

"Very well. Let him in please."

The guard stepped aside and The Lone Wolf open the door and stepped through the door.

As he came through he took in his surroundings. The office was large and had rows of books in perfect order. There was also a few paintings that Terry had never seen before. They depicted knights and dragons. The others had shown the former headmasters of the guild.

He then faced Carwes who was sitting behind a large desk. He looked to be around his early had gray hair and wore the robes of a sorcerer. The Lone Wolf could tell that he was powerful from his aura. It was more magic based but it was nothing to sneeze at. He could tell from his eyes that he had years of experience from not just studying the way's of magic but had his share of battles in the field.

As Terry was studying him, Carwes did the same with the young American. The aged wizard could tell that the young man in front of him was a battled hardened fighter and possessed power that was not magic based and could tell from his eye's that he went through much hardship. He then decided to see what it was the young man in front of him wanted.

"How can I help you ?"

"What I'm about to say may seem a bit strange. And please, call me Terry."

Carwes nodded. "All right then Terry. And what do you mean by strange?"

Terry sat down and begin to tell the aged wizard his story. He began with how he was transported to this world by a powerful being called the Orochi, and how he ended up in a forest near the village of Parn. To his battles with the goblins and saving not only the village, but an elf child.

"Afterwords I decided to come here in hopes of finding a way home back to my world. I know this sounds corny but it's true."

"What you say doe's sound rather farfetched. I have seen portals that do lead to towns and on rare occasions another continent. But another dimension? It sounds like fantasy. Are you sure your not pulling my leg?"

"I could say the same about magic, elves, and goblins. But that would be a moot point to you guys."

"Are you sure your not a practitioner of magic Terry? From your story of the attacks you used against the goblins earlier they sound like spells of a battle mage. Perhaps you might of cast a spell gone wrong?"

The Lone Wolf shook his head and replied, "I assure you Master Carwes, that I do not know anything about magic. If you don't believe me, I can give you a demonstration of the techniques I have,though I rather show them to you and those you trust in private. I'm not sure I can trust everyone that's here and I don't want to be kept here for long. I'm sorry if I sound impatient but I want to go home."

The veteran wizard thought for a moment and gave his reply.

"Very well Terry. If you do not mind though, can you show me after an audition I have with one of the students. He is going to show me and the guild a new method about controlling golems."

"That's fine with me. Mind if I check it out?"

"I see no harm in it. Very well, follow me please."

Both stood up and left the office, going down the hall to were it lead to the field outside of the academy.

Outside of the academy...

Louie and Ila had gathered around with the class outside to see the experiment that was to take place.  
In the center of the field was one of the instructors of the guild.

"Welcome everyone! Today is a special day to witness a new style in the ways of magic. And to present this experiment shall be Magnus."

Louie frown when he heard who was doing the experiment and saw the said man walk through the crowds into the center.

Magnus was a small and slim wizard who had light brown hair and black eyes. He was not liked very much by some of the students because of his attitude and his personality. He was rude,egotistical,loud,  
obnoxious, and self-absorbed. He was nothing but a bully who tried to make everyone feel low and tried to make himself look like Gods gift to man kind.

He used to bully Ila and try to make her life hard in school, but it was put a stop to when Louie defended her. He would ether tell him to lay off or beat the crap out of him. This would get Louie into some trouble, and he would receive some punishment but he would suck it up. And they would usually settled things in a wizards duel. He managed to beat the pompous brat with luck a few times.

He then returned his attention back to the field.

"Thank you everyone for your time to come and witness the glory that I am about to show you!"

He said in an arrogant voice. He produced his magic wand from his belt and in his other hand held a gemstone.

"And to begin the demonstration, I will infuse this gem into the golem that I have made early to perform the wonders of tomorrow."

With these words he went over to a giant object that was covered in a sheet. He pulled it off to reveal what the golem looked like and many gasped.

The stone creature was huge and black. It looked menacing and cold. But the most striking thing about it, it was humanoid and had the resemblance of a lizard warrior. There were several rune markings on it's body.

Magnus then proceeded to place the gem stone into the chest area of the stone giant. It soon came to life and it's eye's flashed red and slowly stood up to its feet.

"What are your order's master? It spoke in a cold emotionless voice."

"Your orders are to demonstrate your ability's to the crowed in front of you. And only use twenty percent of your power."

"Understood."

With these words the stone lizard started glowing a green aura and with one hand slammed it into the ground. The students were confused at first, but then began to feel the ground shake under them. Soon four slabs of earth raised from behind Magnus and his creation. They were covered in the same energy that the first was bathed in.

Soon they started to take on the forms of their counterpart but were a few feet smaller, about the size of regular soldiers.

Many of the students gasped in awe at what was being displayed. Never before in the history of magic was a golem ever to perform at what was happening. Magnus smirked at the crowds reaction and decided to move on to the next stage.

"The show has just begun everyone. If you think this is amazing prepare to be amazed at what happens next. Master Felix, will you please bring in the test subjects."

The instructor who announced Magnus at the start of experiment nodded and used his wand to summon golems made earlier for the project. There were three golems made of stone and had a more human resemblance to there counterpart.

"I will now display the awesome power that my creation can perform. Now my masterpiece, attack the golems before you!"

"Yes master."

The giant stoned lizard and it's smaller clones let out a roar and advanced on it's opponents. The three behemoth's also launched an attack. One of them smashed two of the Lizard's smaller soldiers. The same happened to the other two as the third was battling the leader.

"It looks like your main creation is on it's own I'm afraid Magnus."

"Ha! A minor setback. Replied the arrogant sorcerer. It is far from finished. Behold!" He pointed toward the battle.

Everyone looked and saw that the one's destroyed earlier begun to fuse together. The student's and teacher gasped as they now became the exact same size as the original stone beast.

"How the hell did they do that?" Louie hated to admit it, but it was an impressive display.

"If you had been studying instead of being a lazy bum every day you would know Louie." Came a snotty reply from Magnus.

"Why you!"

"Louie! Don't! He's just being a jerk." Ila told her friend and gave the narcissus jerk a glare, waring him to not start a fight in the middle of a program.

Magnus simply smirked and returned to the battle. He then gave his creation another command. This time by calling out it's name.

"Rampage! Perform the attack to finish them off!"

"Yes master." The golem known as Rampage backhanded it's opponent and then charged up it's right arm. What came next was deadly. An energy blade formed in it's hand and it proceeded to cut down the remaining golems. They fell apart as if they were mere paper. When it was over it stood down.

The crowed applauded at the display that was shown. Magnus soaked up the glory and that was when a voice was herd.

"Well done Magnus. I expected no less than from my favorite student."

Everyone turned and saw Head Master Foltess applauding at what was done.

"Why thank you Master Foltess. I have good teachers to guide me and I am always aiming to please."

(Bootlicker. Ass-kissing little toad.) Louie thought in disgust and annoyance.

"If I may ask what power source did you use?" Inquired Foltess.

"That my dear Foltess is a secret I will have to save until my graduation for everyone."

Ila was not convinced. She felt something odd and dark about the gemstone that Magnus used. She decided to get a closer look to inspect it to be sure what it was.

"Hey Ila. Where are you going?" Louie asked.

"I want to have a look at that stone. There is something not right about it." She replied and went toward the golem. Louie decided to follow her and keep her safe.

"When Master Carwes hears of your brilliance about your creation, I am positive you will graduate with honors."

"Please Master Foltess, I need no more parse and... Hey! What are you two doing?"

Everyone turned to see Ila and Louie before the golem inspecting it. Magnus became angry and rushed over and stood in front of the two.

"Don't you touch my work! I do not need you two screwing anything up!" He ranted at the two students.

"Chill out Magnus. Ila and I were just looking at it. We didn't even touch. Not that I would want to get my hands dirty with the garbage that you make."

"How dare you, you street rat! If anyone makes garbage around here, it is a lazy, good for nothing,  
bastard child like you!" The pompous wizard snarled.

"You want to go at it richy boy?" Louie challenged with a glare.

"That is enough! Mr. Louie you and Ila will stand down and leave the golem be. Magnus calm down.  
Someone like him is not worth your trouble."

Ila frowned at the blatant favoritism that was being shown and decided to put her two cents in.

"Master Foltess, I was scanning the gemstone and I sense a very dark source coming from it. It doe's not feel like a regular magical source."

"Now, now, Ila." Foltess waved her down. "I am sure that Magnus would not jeopardize the safety of the school just to gloat and seek fame so quickly. He understands patients, unlike Louie here."

"Hey! I resent that remark. I have plenty of patients!"

"Louie, take it easy. Ila said in a calming voice. Let's just wait till Master Carwes..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She was cut off by a scream and the four of them turned around to see one of the golems clones attacking Headmaster Felix and a group of the students.

"What is going on?" Foltess shouted. He turned to Magnus.

"Why is one of the clones attacking Felix and the class?"

"I don't know! Don't worry, I will handle this."

He turned to Rampage.

"Rampage! I order you to call off one of your soldiers and have it return to the earth at once!"

However to the shock and horror of the four wizards, was it's response.

"No."

With that it formed a blade of energy and lashed out at them.

Louie pulled Ila away in time to avoid from being beheaded. Foltess and Magnus just barley managed to get away.

They were not the only one's in trouble as the other two clones who were not merged began attacking the other students.

The creator of Rampage tried to regain control of his work and brought out his wand. He then began to speak an incantation in order to cut off the beast power.

While this was happening, Louie went after the smaller version's of Rampage. Ila became shocked and worried and called out to her friend.

"Louie! What are you doing?"

"Making sure these things don't hurt anybody else!"

The headstrong student of Ohfun rushed at the first golem and threw a punch at the creature. But it sidestep the blow and lashed out with a fist to the gut of Louie.

WHAM!

Louie hunched over in pain and felt his breath leave him. The golem then garbed him by the throat and slammed him face first into the ground!

BOOM!

It then proceeded to throw him across the field and he crashed into the wall, while sliding down painfully.  
Louie got up and brought out his own wand.

Just as he was about to chant an incantation, he heard Magnus scream in pain. He turned and saw that his hand was being crushed by Rampage.

Magnus could not understand it. He had spoke the incantation to stop the beast, yet it simply shook off the spell and thrust out with a clawed hand to grab him and the wand. Then he proceeded to crush BOTH the wand and his hand!

Once that was done, he tossed the arrogant wizard aside like an old glove. This caused Magnus to look at his creation in fear and spoke in a feared voice.

"W..why? Why d..didn't my spell work?"

The stone behemoth looked at him and spoke in it's cold voice to the injured prey before him.

"It is simple. In your arrogance you did not bother to create a stronger seal. If you had known better,you would have realized that using a Soul Stone requires a much more potent seal in order to make sure that it doe's not control the item or weapon in question. Further more you summoned spirits from the underworld. That is a mistake you will pay with your life!"

With these words it raised it's hand to smash his head like a ripe melon.

Before the blow could connect, Rampage was struck by a fire ball and staggered back. It turned to see Ila beginning a chant for another spell. Beside her was Louie who was starting his own chant.

"It is time that I deal with you insects."

With these words he slammed his hand on the ground and caused a giant purple ring to appear around them. Louie and Ila began to scream and writhe in pain at what was happening.

"What..is this?" Louie gasped in pain.

"This foolish mortal is a magic restrictor that was imbedded with in me during my creation. It seems your class mate forgot to mention this. So now I shall take your soul. Starting with the girl."

Rampage stepped toward Ila and lifted her into the air by her throat. Louie struggled to raise himself off the ground, but to no avail. The dark golem raised his other hand in preparation to take the girls life force. That was when a shout was heard.

"BURN KNUCKLE!"

BAM!

Rampage was sent across the ground and landed on his back. He shook his head to see what had struck him.

He was not the only one as Ila and Louie looked up to there savior.

Standing before the two was a tall young man with blonde hair and dressed in a red tunic and black pants, with boots. He wore his hair in a loose ponytail and was built with a lean yet powerful body.  
And to Ila he was,( okay she admit it. ) very handsome.

He looked at the two and asked," Are you two all right?"

Both of them nodded to his question.

"Stay here I'll take care of this chump."

The Lone Wolf stood in front of the two and prepared to dish out some pain to the monster before him.

"Who are you? And how did you perform a spell when I have a barrier caste?"

"Hate to tell you this, but I don't know magic. And as for who I am the names Terry Bogard."

Rampage snarled in anger, and called out to his clones.

"Attack this wretched human my minions!"

It's two small counterparts charged at the displaced Earthling with energy blades ready.

The Lone Wolf charged in and ducked from the first one's attack, then leaped over the second one.  
When he landed behind him, he let out another of his attacks.

"POWER WAVE!"

A pure blast of ki went traveling across the ground and sent the miniature version of Rampage into pieces. The other tried to stab Terry, hoping to catch him off guard. But Terry avoided the attack. He proceeded to lash out with a five hit combo, followed by another of his signature moves.

"POWER DUNK!"

BAM!

The stone warrior was smacked around like a pin ball,being sent up in the air and then getting smacked back down by the follow up of the technique. It went smashing into the ground.

As Terry landed, he had to duck for cover as Rampage and it's other counter part attacked him.

"Do not think you can defeat me so easily mortal. Take a look at the one you destroyed."

The Lone Wolf turned and saw that the one he blew up, began to glow and went flying into the one that Terry had use the Power Dunk on. His eye's widen as it began to grow large and became the same size as Rampage.

That was when his danger sense went off and had to doge another blow from the golem other clone.

"No matter how many times you destroy them, they can recreate themselves."

"Then I guess I'll have to get rid of you then!"

Terry charged in while ducking under a swing from the other golem.

"RISING TACKEL!"

WHAM! BAM! POW!

Terry delivered a seven hit combo and landed away from the mass creature. He then proceeded to attack the original with another move.

"POWER CHARGE!"

The Lone Wolf speed forward in a shoulder charge and slammed right into the behemoth.

BAM!

Rampage stumbled backward from the attack, and then Terry performed another Burn Knuckle.

However that was when the stone giant unleashed a surprise attack. He charged a ball of magical energy and converted it into a fireball. It then proceeded to toss it at the displaced Earthling.

Terry could not stop his momentum and was nailed by the attack.

KA-BOOM!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Terry landed on his back and felt burns all over his body. He hadn't felt an attack like that since fighting Kyo and Iori before during the King Of Fighters tournament.

"I guess my foolish creator forgot to mention that I can cast fireball's without the use of incantations." "HA HA HA HA HA!"

The dark being laughed as he began to conjure up another fireball to blast the Lone Wolf.

Terry got up to shake off the pain, and was ready to serve some pay back. He kept his eye's on the other two clone's of Rampage as they stood at the ready. He knew that he was toying with him, but the younger brother of Andy would finish this fight.

Rampage unleashed another fireball at Terry, while the other two charged at him. Terry used another signature move of his to stop the fireball from hitting him.

"ROUND WAVE!"

The attack's canceled each other out, and Terry used this distraction to attack the closest of Rampage's clones. He delivered a quick four hit combo, followed by an uppercut to the jaw to make it stagger back.

He then turned around to nail the other with a Power Charge, followed up by a Power Dunk, causing it to fall back and shattered in a few pieces.

"Did you learn nothing human? No matter how many times you destroy them they will restore themselves to normal."

"Keep talking you oversized paper weight! I'll take care of you right now."

Terry went straight for the walking death machine in a full run. Dodging a blow from the other clone and leaping over another fireball from Rampage, The Lone Wolf delivered a three hit punch, followed by a spin kick and then unleashed his move against Rampage.

"BURN KNUCKLE!"

BAM!

CRACK!

"!"

The stone behemoth staggered back and held a hand to were Terry struck. He was surprised to see the Soul Stone crack from a single punch!

This had caused the spell that was keeping Louie, and the others down to regain their bearings. The headstrong student of Ohfun decided to charge after Rampage.

"Louie! What are doing? Come back!" Ila called out and went after her friend to stop him from doing anything foolish.

"I'm going to back this guy up! Go get my father!"

In another part of the academy...

Carwes and several other of the teaching staff were running as quick as they could to the field. With them were several soldiers who guarded the city. Earlier Carwes and Terry had came on to the scene and witnessed what had transpired of the display.

The aged wizard had felt a disturbance coming from the golem and knew that something was wrong.  
Andy's younger brother noticed the expression on his face and was about to ask what was troubling him when he heard a scream from one of the students.

They noticed the golems started to attack the student's without cause.

Both were about to rush in to add the class, when one of Rampages clones saw them and launched three fire balls at the two. They ducked for cover avoided from being turned to ash.

Terry rose up and decided to get involved. Before doing so, he told the head master of the guild to help get the other students out of harm's way and then get help from those who could fight in the guild.

The aged wizard was about to argue, but then saw the look in the young man's eye's that told him he could hold his own against these monstrosity's. He nodded and quickly cast a teleportation spell to take him to the headquarters of the city guards.

When he got there he had informed them of what was going on and had recast the same spell. It took much out of him since had to transport himself and thirty soldiers. The staff were surprised to see when they had arrived.

Carwes had told them of the situation and at least ten more wizards were with the group to regain control of the school.

As they neared the corridor of the hall's, Carwes saw Ila running in their direction.

"Master Carwes! You have to come quick, Louie is trying to help the man called Terry!"

Both party's quickened there pace to get to the battle.

Back to the battle...

Terry couldn't believe his luck. He was close to defeating Rampage, after nailing him with a Crack Shoot.  
Before he could deliver the final blow, a blue haired youth jumped in his way, and in Terry's opinion, did the most stupidest thing. He threw a punch at his face.

This caused Louie to winch in pain, and before he could fall back Rampage grabbed him by the throat then tossed him into the Lone Wolf, causing him and Louie to be sent flying back. Rampage then proceeded to cast a new spell, this time in the form of a lightning bolt. He launched it at the two,causing them both to scream in pain, while being further pushed back.

The displaced Earthling managed to stand after being blasted. Louie however had some trouble getting back up.

"I will deal with you later. I shall finish off this mortal before you."

Rampage caste another spell,this time a wind spell. The air around him gathered and compressed into a orb, which he tossed at the Lone Wolf.

Terry dodged the incoming projectile, and decided to use one of his newest moves. He decided to add a combo technique to his arsenal for future combat. Now was the time to test hit and this walking paper weight fit the bill. Gathering his Ki he then unleashed his new attack.

"POWER SHOOT!"

Terry charged with a spinning hook punch, and ended it with a powerful football punt kick.

BAM! BOOM!

Rampages was sent flying backwards and landed hard on his two replica's of the original saw this and were about to blind side Terry when they were struck by a barrage of spears and magic attacks.

Carwes and the others arrived in time. The head master of the guild gave orders to secure the area and for the armored soldiers to get Louie out of the field. The soldiers managed to do that and got him out of the field.

Rampage rose to his feet and was enraged. He decided to end this and summoned more mystical energy into himself. He then proceeded to slam his fist in the ground. This caused him to create a giant wave of hellfire,as it made it's way toward The Lone Wolf and the others.

The wizards of the guild quickly cast an ice spell and launched them at the wave of destruction. This caused both attacks to cancel each other out.

"Master Carwes we need to stop that thing before it destroys the school!"

The aged wizard nodded to his college. He then saw Terry run up to them.

"How are you holding up?"

"Quite well for now, but we most stop that beast." The aged wizard replied to the young American.

"By chance, do you or the other wizards know of any spell's to hold that thing down?"

"We know the powerful binding spell's, why?" Asked Louie's step-father.

"I want you to cast that spell. I plan on finishing that thing off with my strongest technique. It will take some time for me to get it ready, but I can do it."

Carwes thought for a moment, then nodded. He called out the wizards closest to him and gave them the order on what to do.

"The first thing we will need is a distraction for those things." Suggested the aged wizard.

Before anyone could suggest an idea, a shout was heard.

"Louie you idiot! Come back here, or you'll die!"

Both the Lone Wolf and the head of the guild turned to see Louie battling Rampage's stone replica's with a sword.

"Louie? Dammit what is that young fool thinking?" Carwes exclaimed.

"Hurry and cast that spell, while I get him out of there."

With these words Terry rushed into the battle once more. Carwes decided to heed the young mans word and called out to the others.

"Everyone prepare the binding spell at once!"

The head of guild and seven others began to chant, hoping that whatever the blonde haired youth had planed worked.

In the field...

Louie was panting and breathing hard from the fight he was in. In one hand was his wand and in the other was a sword from one of the soldiers who was knocked across the field. Earlier he caste a spell one the blade to give it more power to cut through the stone behemoth's.

This tactic however only caused Rampage to grow angry and caste a lighting spell, plus made stone vines appear to capture the reckless youth. He was able to avoid the lightning, but got caught by the deadly living stone like tentacles. As he struggled to free himself, Rampage summoned another fireball to finish him off.

"It is time I got rid of you once and for all, you annoying little pest."

He raised his arm ready to launch his attack when a shout was heard.

"BURN KNUCKLE!"

WHA-BOOM!

The stone behemoth stumbled backwards and landed on it's rear. He looked up to see the same fighter that gave it more trouble than the wizards of the guild.

With out taking his eyes off Rampage, Terry chided Louie.

"Just what the hell were you thinking you moron! Are you trying to play hero, or show off to your classmates?"

Louie was both shocked and upset by that remark. He was about to retort when he started to realize the stone vines that had him began to loosen.

Rampage was enraged. By now he had grown tired and decided to blow the whole school to pieces. He could always regenerate. He raised both of his arms to create one massive sphere of destruction when he realize that his arms could go no further.

"What in blaze's?"

He managed to turn his head and saw that the accursed wizards had caste a binding spell. The stone giant then sensed another source of power and turned back to The Lone Wolf. If one could tell from Rampages expression, it was shocked!

Terry stood with his arms stretched out and his legs spreed apart. He began channeling for his strongest technique to finish this fight for good. He then took notice of Rampage's other two clones making their way towards him.

"Hey Louie! Make yourself useful and try to hold those two off! Just distract them, don't try to play hero!"

The step-son of Carwes wondered how he knew his name, but decided to try and stop the others in their tracks. He began chanting for a new spell.

This did not go unnoticed by the copy's of the stone behemoth. Immediately they charged at Louie to stop him from performing whatever spell he had planed. That was when they were momentarily stun by a barrage of arrows from the soldier's of Ohfun.

That was all the time the young wizard needed to finish the spell. Raising his wand he called forth his attack.

"Blizzard Arrows! Bring forth your fury!"

Two giant sized arrows made of ice launched at the two stone soldiers. They had no time to put up a barrier to block the incoming attack. They could only roar in fury as their bodies began to freeze up,preventing them from helping the original Rampage. Louie dropped to his knee's exhausted.

At the exact moment when Louie cast his spell, Terry had gathered enough chi and unleashed the strongest attack of in his arsenal.

"HAKKYOKUSEIKEN FINAL ATTACK! SEN PUU KEN!"

The Lone Wolf's aura flared as he levitated off the ground and spun around furiously. He was enveloped in a tornado and launched himself at the stone giant.

The binding spell that held Rampage wore off, but it was to late for him to mount a defense spell and was instantly swallowed up by Terry's attack. He could only roar in defeat as he was destroyed.

Their was a flash of light as piece's or Rampage flew every ware! Along with piece's of the Soul Stone that had granted him power. When the light faded the crowed could only stare in awe.

Terry breathed heavily from technique. He had mastered it to the point where he could unleash it at least twice. But the battle, along with the injury's he sustained from the battle had worn him out. He turned around and saw the reaction of all those gathered.

The crowed let off a thundering applause and cheers. Terry smiled and did his trade mark quote.

"OKAY!"

Later...

Terry was resting in one of the school infirmary's while waiting for Carwes to inform him of his decision.

(Hopefully he's found a way to send me back home. I don't like the looks those other wizards were giving me. Especially that Foltess guy.)

When Terry was thanked by all the student's and teachers of the guild, he noticed about two or three of the headmasters looking at him like he was some kind of guinea pig. He also gotten loved sick looks from many of the female student's and staff's. He blushed when many of the girls wanted to thank him in their own way.

He then heard the door opened and looked up to see four people enter. He recognized both Louie and Carwes, and one of the female student's he saved. The fourth person was a female he had not meet.

The woman looked to be above average height and had long, dark auburn hair. On top of her head she wore a hat that looked like something a bishop would wear. On the front of the headpiece was a cross-shaped emblem. Like Carwes, she too was dressed in elaborate robes, but they were fashioned in a more holy manner, as if she were a member of the Christian Church or Shaolin Order. She gave Terry a warm smile, which seemed almost motherly and made him feel more at ease.

"On behalf of the Magic Guild I thank you for saving not only my student's and fellow staff, but my son as well Terry Bogard."

"Your son?" Questioned the displaced Earthling.

"That would be me." Louie stepped forward. "I also want to say sorry about how I acted and I want to thank you for saving my friend Ila." He gestured to the red head beauty beside him.

Ila went up and gave a bright smile. "Thank you so much . It was amazing how you used those amazing attack spells. The wind spell you used was even more amazing."

Terry shook his head. "I'm sorry to tell you this like I told Carwes, but I do not know any magic. All of my attacks were based on ki and..."

"And?" Carwes inquired.

"It's very complicated to explain and as much as I would like to explain what it is, I'm afraid that I have more pressing matters. So I'm sorry."

"Is their a reason why you can't explain?" The woman in the white robes asked as she spoke for the first time.

"Who are you?"

"Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Jenny and I happen to be the Head Priestess of the Temple of Mylee, the War God. I am a close friend of Master Carwes."

Inwardly Terry frowned on hearing the name of the War God. But he kept in mind that this was not his world and he had to at least try and respect this woman's religion. He gave a polite nod and stood up.

"It is nice to meet you miss Jenny. Now Master Carwes, about what we talked about before, is their anyway you can send me back home?"

The aged wizard sighed and gestured for the young man to sit down.

"I'm afraid there's something I must tell you Terry. And if you do not mind the others being here, I will explain what it is I'm about to tell you."

Terry got a sinking feeling, but nodded and sat down. The others sat down as well, while waiting for the aged wizard to begin.

As soon as he sat down Carwes began on what was going to be the hardest thing for him to tell the displaced Earthling.

"What I'm about to say, will upset you Terry. When I was looking through the vault of the guild, many of the magic artifacts that we use, have become unstable or broken. I scanned both inside and outside of the vault to see what could of caused it. Sigh, I'm afraid that when you used your strongest attack to destroy the golem Rampage, you must of unintentionally caused a backlash of both your energy's to short out or even breakdown the artifacts."

Terry's eye's widen in shocked! He could not believe what he was hearing. Taking a deep breath he slowly asked, "Are you...sure that you don't have other magic items stored away?"

Carwes sadly shook his head.

"If we did, I would have told you about them. And before you ask, yes we can order replacements, but it will take time and money. It will also take even more time for such items to be made. There is also other equipment in the guild that needs to be replaced. Magnus's family will be paying for those seeing as how his creation's attack's were launched at random target and many of them had hit several floors of the building."

Ila,Louie,and Jenny could see the sadness,anger and disbelief in the Lone Wolf's eyes, and could not help but feel sorry for him. Terry himself could only fume in silence. His one chance to get home and he unintentionally blew it.

The aged wizard could see the distress in his eye's and tried to comfort him.

"Do not give up yet Terry. While we have lost the items we need, we still have the books that are needed to send you back. If you so wish, you can stay hear at the guild. And when you feel that you are ready, you can search for the artifacts."

"Do you know where they are?" He asked hopefully.

Jenny spoke up. "There are many tombs and temples that need to be searched. If you wish, we can ask King Bradley to help you in your search."

The young American shook his head negatively.

"Head Priestess Jenny, I rather you and Master Carwes not tell anyone else about me. It's not that I wouldn't mind the help, but if anyone else were to find out where I'm from, they would try to ether want to experiment on me or use me to train their soldiers into some kind of super soldiers. I rather try and keep my ability's as secret as possible."

Both could only nod their heads at what he was implying. If another kingdom were to hear about The Lone Wolf, they would ether use him or train their soldiers to conger the land. That was something they wanted to avoid.

The step-son of Carwes decided to ask Terry a question that had been going through his mind for awhile.

"Excuse me, Terry."

"Yeah?"

"While I know this is kinda sudden for me to ask, but just so you know, my father told me,Ila, and Aunt Jenny.."

"The Head Priestess is your aunt?" Terry asked surprised.

"We are not related by blood Terry. Louie has called me that since he was a child and I call him little Louie in return."

"I'm not little anymore!"

Everyone chuckled at that, then Louie continued where he left off.

"So as I was saying we were told about you from another world. The only person we did not tell was Foltess, thank god."

"Louie." His step-father said sternly.

"Sorry. And to let you know, my father will make sure everyone here will not speak a word of this to anyone outside the guild or anyone else."

"That's good to hear. So what is it that you wanted to ask me?"

The young sorcerer took a deep breath and bowed his head while saying in honest and excited voice.

"Terry Bogard. Will you please make me your disciple?"

Terry was surprised by what was being asked of him, and to be honest, didn't know what to say.

To Be Continued...

Author's Note

Finally I'm finished. Sorry about taking so long everyone. Life has been a real drag. But I'm happy to say I got a PS3 and the Devil May Cry 4 game finally. Hopefully after I beat that I can come up with ideas for a Devil May Cry story.

On the next chapter we will see Louie go through the gauntlet that is The Lone Wolf's training. And we will see another character from the Lunar series meet Terry. Who will it be? You'll have to wait and find out.

A quick question to my readers. Who should Terry be paired with? Originally I was thinking Genie,but one of my readers pointed out a good idea for me to use. Just so you know, Terry and Louie will NOT be paired with Melissa. Don't worry she won't end up with a certain fake knight. Here are some choices for Terry.

(1)Genie

(2)Blue Mary

(3)Celecia

(4)Jenny, Jet Black Jr. did say she was a MILF.

(5)Original Character

(6)Harem

Let me know. On a side note, I will start a side project for a Naruto fic. Later.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:King Of Fighters and Rune Soldier Louie do not belong to me. Though I wish they did.

I read the reviews and Celecia is in the lead,while Genie and Blue Mary are tied. Please send more reviews. And now,on with the show.

Chapter 6

Thoughts()

Messengers Meeting

It has been over three months since Terry Bogard,moved in and lived under the roof of the Magic Guild of Ohfun. During that time,the Lone Wolf had taking Louie as his first ever apprentice. Their were many other students who wanted to learn under him, but Terry made it clear to all that he had no experience in magic,but was willing to teach the students self-defense moves without having to rely on magic.

Surprisingly Ila took up the offer,along with three other students. Their names were Thomas,Edward,and Kika.

Thomas was a book worm who was thin,and rather short. About 5'5,who's intelligence rivaled Ila's. He was also very open minded and wanted to learn of way's to defend himself without having to rely on the mystical arts. He wore round glass's and had dark black hair.

Edward was one of the few people who were friends with Louie and Ila. He was an inch taller than the red haired beauty,and had ash brown hair. He was a bit chubby,with a bit of a gut. His reason for joining was he wanted to be strong enough to not get picked on by the other bully's of the school, and have more confidence. Edwards specialty's were creating special elixirs for almost any situation.

Kika was a beauty in her own right. She had long light brown hair and was rather tall for a woman. Her figure was light,but the Lone Wolf could tell she had other training besides magic. She had learned to use the sword from both her parents,and could wield two blades with ease. Her reason for joining was to see how one could handle a situation without the use of a sword. Though she did have a little experience in boxing,she wanted to pick up a few pointers.

(Authors note: In case anyone is wondering,I am basing Kika's appearance from Suikoden 4 Kika.)

As for Ila,she wanted to learn under the Lone Wolf so that she did not need to rely on others or magic for protection. That and she wanted to try to get closer to Louie.

Terry was surprised by the few students he had and was all set to teaching. It would help to take his mind off of the events of what had transpired three month's ago. Though there were some headaches he could do without,one of them being Foltess.

The wizard had suggested and wanted to study more of Terry's ability's since the golem incident,plus he had suggested to Carwes that they should tell King Bradley about him.

However the Head of the Guild vetoed that idea and stated that he would not go against his word to the young American. He also stated that with the events that had occurred they would not have the time or resources. Plus he would not subject Terry to anything against his will.

This of course did not make the suspicious wizard happy and had a few times try to spy on the Terry's class,but the Lone Wolf made sure to take his students outside of the guild once in a while.

He was not the only one trying to spy on the Lone Wolf and his class though.

Some where in the library...

"How many more of these do we have to look over before we can do some actual training?" Louie said in a bored tone.

"Have some patients Louie." Edward replied. "Master Terry said he wanted to read over a few of the books we have and we do have to turn in these reports,or Master Foltess will put us on cleaning detail again."

"I can tell you this,I have no desire to smell like garbage." Kika replied. She was used to undergoing the trials of learning the way's of battle,though she did not care to smell of molded foods and other such stenches.

It was then Thomas came in,and address his friends."Hey guys,I got my report done,and so has Ila. How about the rest of you?"

"Kika and I are almost finished, but Louie is having a little trouble."

Thomas looked over to Ila's friend and could tell that he was having some difficulty. But he saw more of the boredom and apprehensive look on his face. He sighed and said, "Louie I understand you want to learn a lot more from Terry than from the class's of the guild,but you heard from him that if you don't keep up with your studies he will not continue to teach ether you or the rest of us."

The adopted son of Carwes winced as he remembered the conversation he had with the Lone Wolf before he decided to take him under his wing. His step-father was their as well to voice his own opinion about the matter. Both had talked over Louie and his grades and the Lone Wolf was shocked to see that in the beginning that Louie had done well,but later on his grades had slowly fallen. He decided to talk it over with the young magic user and boy did Louie get a response.

Flashback...

Louie waited outside the office while the three people in question were discussing about him. Ila could see her friend was getting impatient and decided to calm him down a bit.

"Louie take it easy. I'm sure that things will turn out fine between your father and ."

"I don't know Ila." Said the distraught mage. "I mean the way my old man voiced out how I should not be taken under that guys wing has got me on edge a little."

Before Ila could reply the doors opened to reveal the people in question. The three of them walked over with Terry in front of the two.

"All right Louie. I've gone over it with both your old man and Head Priest Jenny."

Immediately the young man in question became excited and made it know. "All right! Cool!"

"Not so fast. Before I decide to teach you anything fight related,I'm going to make sure to help get your grades up with Ila's help."

"What? Why?"

The Lone Wolf took a deep breath and prepared for what he was about to reveal to him.

"Simple put,I looked at your grades...and they suck."

BOOM!

This cause's Ila's friend to have a massive facefalught. He quickly got up and responded.

"What's that got to do with anything with me wanting to learn some kick ass moves?"

Terry narrowed his eyes and replied in a serious voice, "Louie being a skilled fighter means nothing if you don't have the brains to back up the brawn's with it."

"Huh?"

"To be blunt with you,you can't solve all things with your fist,and it will eat you alive in the real world if your not prepared to handle things that are not fight related. I am sure both Jenny and Carwes can attest to that."

Both war veterans nodded to that.

"In any case many of the staff and students might think I will train only you since you are Master Carwes ward,but I am going to let them know that I am willing to teach everyone, only if they are serious about what I have to offer."

It was then that Ila spoke up.

" If it's not to much trouble,I would like to join your classes as well."

Both Carwes and Jenny were shocked to hear what Ila was suggesting. The Head Priestess made that known.

"Are you sure about this Ila? From what Terry told me and Carwes,his training is not something to take lightly and it requires much dedication on what he plans to teach Louie. If you are serious about this,then I will support you,but your father may not agree."

"I am Head Priestess. Plus it would be interesting to see how I can handle situations without magic."

The Lone Wolf looked right into her eyes and saw that she truly wanted to learn about more about his fighting style. But he also noticed something else and decided to question her.

"Is there any other reason why you want to join my classes Ila?"

This surprised her a little. She had not expected such a question,but responded calmly to his question.

"Their is another reason I wish to join ,but its rather personal if you don't mind."

"What's the big deal Ila?" Asked her friend. "Whatever it is I'm sure,it won't affect his decision for you to learn."

Ila looked at longingly for moment before giving him a regular smile. This was not missed by Terry or the two war veterans.

(If I didn't know any better,I would say she's got the hots for the guy.) Terry couldn't help but smirk,but he decided to be fair.

"All right Ila you can join. But can I just ask one thing from you."

"Yes?"

"While we are training,both you and Louie will refer to me as sensei."

"Sensei?" both questioned.

"It's another term for master. Also while we are not training just call me Terry."

She smiled and nodded. Carwes decided to speak to them both on the matter.

"Just so the both of you know,if Louie dos not manage to keep up with his studies,I want you to end the training for both of them."

"What!" The young mage exclaimed. "Why would he have to do that? That's not fair to Ila or me?"

His foster parent gave him a stern look and replied,"Louie while I am your father,I will not give you special treatment among the other students. There is also the fact you tend to get into fights while you are out drinking,and flirting with other women. If you have the time to be fooling around,then you should have time to finish your studies."

Before Louie could get a word in,Terry held up his hand to stop his rant and spoke.

"It's a fair deal Louie. You learn things outside the fight,and I'll teach you some moves when I believe you are ready. If not,then I can find others who will wish to learn."

Seeing the look in the Lone Wolf's eyes,the young mage could only sigh and nod.

End of Flashback...

"I still don't like the idea of having to go through this stuff."

Kika decided to get her say in. "Louie, sitting there and whining about it won't help. While I admit it is fun to learn from Terry,we have to keep up are ends of the deal as well. He made it clear that if ether of us doesn't keep our grades up or slack off,we will get punished,or he will stop teaching us period."

At that moment a new voice was heard.

"Hm pf! If you ask me, I think he's wasting his time on that idiot instead of teaching someone with actual talent. In fact the whole lot of you are pretty much useless as wizards."

Everyone turned around to see someone standing out the doorway. Louie,Thomas,Edward and Kika frowned seeing Magnus.

"What the hell do you want Magnus? I don't have time to be listening to you about how I should be on cleaning detail because of your stupid golem and Terry not wanting to teach you since you threw a stupid hissy fit."

The arrogant student growled at those words. Ever since the incident,his reputation had taken a big blow because of what he thought of as a minor miscalculation,when in fact it was do to his arrogance and ego. When his father had heard of what had happened,he came and made a formal apology to Carwes for his carelessness. Afterwords he berated him for being a fool and stated that he would be paying for everything out of his own pockets.

Then their was Terry Bogard. When that wandering warrior made up his announcement to take in students,he barged his way through the crowed and demanded he be taught the skills that defeated Rampage. However that old fool Carwes denied him and stated that not only was he going to pay for the damages to the guild,but he would be a cleaning detail for the next six months as form of reprimands.

Ila's friends decided to gather there books and began to head out to meet with there master. While leaving the arrogant wizard decided to get a word in.

"So how long before that buffoon is finished to go off on another of those mindless training excursion's?" He taunted. "By the pace your going Louie you'll be an old man before you graduate from second semester."

"Hm pf!"The apprentice of the Lone Wolf snorted. "As I recall, it was because of these 'mindless training excursion',that allowed me to kick your sorry ass in the two weeks ago."

Magnus snarled as he remembered back to when Louie had been wearing that Magic-Reduction Manacle. He should of won against him...

Flashback...

In the courtyard of the academy,there was a crowed gathered to watch two combatant's face each other,in a dual of magic. On one side was the gifted and arrogant on the other was headstrong,but brave Louie.

On the sidelines Terry and his students watched as Louie was doing his best to gain victory for himself and his friends. However he was having trouble do to the artifact that Foltess had placed on him. The Lone Wolf was displeased at this and vowed to make that jackass pay. Louie growled as he began another spell to combat against Magnus. He casted a powerful fire spell,but with the manacle on him,it only came out at half strength.

Foltess's favorite pupil laughed and brought up a mystical shield to block the incoming projectile,causing it to snuff out.

"What now Louie?" He taunted. "With that manacle on,you are powerless to stop me! In fact this only proves who is the better wizard since you decided to skip last week."

The step-son of Carwes decided to try another spell. Speaking in an ancient tongue he casted another spell. Forming a lighting bolt,he launched it at his adversary. Magnus snorted and casted one his own. A blue sphere appeared before him and absorbed the lightning bolt. It became red and redirected the attack back at Louie! This caused Ila's friend to doge for cover as the spell was sent across and impacted against a tree,causing it to explode.

"So you learned the Raging Lightning spell did you? Well its a good thing that I learned about the Mystical Reflector spell from Master Foltess! You should not have skipped that class,otherwise you would of had a better defense spell. But you will always be a twit! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Looking below on a balcony,Foltess could only smile in triumph. He knew using the Magic-Reduction Manacle was just the thing to discipline that lazy punk and bring him to his knees. This would serve to humble him and teach him to never insult his betters. And who better than his favorite student?

Back on the grounds,Louie tried an aerial approch,and launched three fireball's,but Magnus simple brought up his wand and deflected his attack's causing those to be snuffed out.

On the sidelines Ila and the others looked on concerned. She turned to the Lone Wolf and made her thoughts known.

"Master Terry please! You have to stop this,or Louie will be hurt or worse!"

Andy's brother shook his head and replied, "We have to let Louie do this. While it may seem unfair I have a feeling that Louie is about to put my teachings to good use. He has something that I thought he would not be able to develop for another couple of years."

"What is it?" Thomas asked.

"Just wait and see,you'll find out." Was Terry's reply.

Louie had tried a wind spell to knock back his opponent,but the arrogant wizard simply cast the Mystical Reflector to reverse the assault. Ila's friend jumped over the attack and landed on his feet glaring at the pompous jackass who continued to gloat.

"You can cast as many spells as you want! I will ether deflect them or send them right back at you with my Mystical Reflector! Face it,I have won, HA HA!"

Louie began to take deep breath's and thought back to his lessons with Terry. While he was impatient at first on what the Lone Wolf taught him,(which Terry reprimanded him for)he began to understand that if he wanted something that badly,he would have to be patient about it. And as the old saying go's, good things come to those who wait. When Terry had started teaching them breathing exercises,he learned it was to help harness their Ki in order to enhance their ability's or to project attacks. Louie had performed a technique by accident while training,but manage to perfect it a little for better use.

He then decided to check to see if the manacle would affect his ki reserves. He smiled as he discovered they were unaffected by it.

(I think it's time to bring out the big guns. Lets see if his so called Mystical Reflector can send back this baby.)

He then looked to Ila and tossed his wand to her,which she caught but was surprised by his actions.

"Louie,what are you doing?" Kika exclaimed. She knew he could be a little reckless,but not this reckless!

He replied to his friends. "Don't worry! I got just the thing to beat this ass clown into the ground!" He turned back to his adversary.

Foltess's pet student laughed as he prepared to finish off his opponent. "So are you giving up?"

Louie smirked and replied. "Not by a long shot! I'm just getting warmed up!" He raised his fist and took a stance.

Magnus laughed even harder as he could not believe what this fool was planing to do. "You think that you can beat me with your fist? Why don't you just surrender and I MAY decided to spare you anymore embarrassment!"

"The only one who's going to be embarrass is you!" With these words The Lone Wolf's student gathered his Ki and began powering up his first technique. The crowed were shocked at the new energy being displayed. Magnus however scoffed at it and considered it as nothing more than a failed last attempt. Their was no way a moron like him could use the same energy as his so-called master Bogard.

This would prove to be his downfall as Louie gathered all his ki into his right hand and shouted his attack.

"CANNON BLAST!"

The attack as pronounced came out with the sound of a cannon firing off,with glowing sphere made of pure Ki that rocketed towards Louie's opponent. Magnus smirked and brought up his Mystical Reflector to send right back at him. His smirked left him and could only look on in horror as it shattered against Louie's attack! He didn't even have time to scream as he was hit with it.

KA-BOOM!

The throng of people were shocked and silent. May of them could not believe that the Mystical Reflector could of failed against that projectile Louie used.

The arrogant wizard groaned in pain as he tried to stand,but only managed to get to his knees. He then heard footsteps and looked up to see Louie approach him with an evil grin on his face,while cracking his knuckles. He gulped.

"Any last word richy boy?" Terry student asked.

"Have mercy?"

"Not happening." Ila's friend proceeded to give the arrogant punk a beat down.

WHAM! BAM! POW! SMASH! OW! ACK! HELP! BONK! SMACK! SLAM!

Everyone sweet dropped as Louie turned Magnus into a human punching bag.

"Shouldn't we stop him?" Edward asked to Thomas.

"No,Louie's all most done." Was his reply.

True to his words,the beat down ended,and the young wizard walked away dusting his hands. As for Foltess's lackey he looked like a grounded piece of meat. Terry clapped his hands,which was then joined by everyone else. Soon everyone cheered at his students victory. Back up in the balcony Foltess could fume.

"That's impossible! Their is no way that buffoon could of won! That Magical-Reduction Manacle should of made his powers at their weakest! How in the hell was he able to beat him?"

"And just what do you mean about using a Magical-Reduction Manacle?"

Foltess became paled when he heard Carwes voice. He turned around and was sweating bullets,when he saw that he was not alone.

Head Priestess Jenny gave one of the academy's staff a hard gaze and said, "Correct me if I am wrong but isn't it against the rules of the guild to punish the students by magical means?"

"Yes Foltess. I would like to know why you would use such methods against a student,let alone my own son. I made it clear years ago that such methods were NOT to be care to tell us why?" Carwes asked with an edge to his voice,and with a look that could bend steel.

Foltess could only gulp,and felt like he was in front of the execution squad.

End of Flashback...

"Your Mystical Reflector may be able to reflect magical attacks. But against physical attacks or even Ki bolts it is useless." Louie then added with a smirk. "And here you thought I would just waste Terry's time."

Magnus snarled and replied,"That was just blatant luck! You cheated somehow,since their is no way you could of been able to pull off what he did months ago!"

It was then that a new voice was heard,this one female. "What do you mean he cheated? You're the one who wanted to face him in a wizards duel and he had to fight you with a handicap,but he still kicked your sorry ass!"

Everyone turned to see that it was Ila. Standing next to her was the Lone Wolf in his street clothes that he wore from his world. Ila's friends were shocked to hear her use such words,considering she was calm and level headed.

"Stay out of this you red haired bitch!" Magnus snapped. "It's bad enough having to deal with a bastard child like Louie,but for some whore like you who would spread her legs just to get ahead in class and anywhere else pisses me off!" That would prove to be the wrong thing to say,as he was suddenly lifted up in the air and held by the throat. He struggled to get out of Louie grasp,but Terry's student gripped even tighter and said in a low but deadly tone. "Listen here you pompous asshole. I don't care if you bad mouth me,but if I ever hear you refer to Ila or anyone else that I care about like that again...I will knock your teeth so dame hard down your throat,you will have to stick a toothbrush up your ass just to brush them!"

Terry decided to get involved. "Louie that's enough! He is just being childish and is not worth being aggravated over."

Louie took a deep breath and then dropped him on his rear. Magnus gasped for breath and managed to crawl away. When he stood on his feet,he glared at everyone and left while saying,"This is not over between us street rat! I will make you pay for humiliating me." He stomped off to sulk some where.

As soon as he left Terry turned to Louie. "Have you finished your assignments yet?" The young mage shook his head,which caused the Lone Wolf to frown. "Louie if you need help,then don't hesitate to ask ether Ila or any of your friends. Just don't become over reliant on them."

"I know but this is boring and it gets frustrating." Louie responded.

"Would you rather go through one of Terry's discipline methods again?" Thomas asked shuddering when ether Louie or anyone of them slacked off or misbehaved. He remembered when Louie had messed up on one exam.

Flashback...(Last one I promise)

"Very good Thomas. I'll help you with building your strength up and let you take a day off from training tomorrow."

Thomas bowed to his master and stepped aside. The Lone Wolf then turned to Louie who was next and gestured him to come forward. Carwess step-son walked over and handed his report to his sensei. Ila stood beside Terry to help him understand the teachings since he was not familiar with how things run in the guild. And when she was not around to help him study Louie's reports ether Carwes or Jenny were with him when they had free time. When he finished looking over the reports with Ila,his eyebrow twitched.

"So what do think. Great huh?" Ila's friend then noticed his eyebrow twitched. "Something wrong?"

The Lone Wolf calmly got up and showed what he thought of his students grade.

WHACK! "OW!"

He slapped Louie over the head with a paper fan.

"Do you wanna pass or be held back?" Terry berated his student. "Now go and give me three laps!"

Louie groans and proceeds to begin his task. Going around the whole guild was a torture in itself. While he was leaving the Lone Wolf called out to him.

"Afterwords I want 50 push ups and 50 sit ups!"

End of Flashback...

Louie had more than once received the Lone Wolfs discipline methods,whether it was he was wasting time drinking or picking fights at the pubs. Slowly but surely the young mage was breaking away from his habits and was becoming a better student and earning some respect from his peers. His friends were even getting a lot more respect and admiration from their class mates since some were picked on or needed help.

As the group made their way outside,Terry began to wonder how things were back at home. His brother Andy had finally gotten it through his thick skull to marry Mai and Joe was seeing Lilly Kane,Billy's younger sister. At first the British pole fighter was against the idea of his sister dating someone like Joe,but he had come to respect his sisters decision. The biggest shock of all was he had made peace with Geese Howard,the same man who took his fathers life. After finding out he had a son,he had saved The King Pin of South Town from falling off of Geese Tower,making sure that Rock would never go through the same loss that he and his brother went through.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Kika spoke to him. "What will learn today sensei?"

"I think we will go over your ability's to generate Ki. Each of you were able to do well channeling it with your emotions,but we shall work on the raw brand."

"Why learn from another source sensei?" Edward questioned. "I mean if we can generate from our emotions shouldn't that be enough?"

Terry shook his head. "You don't want to just rely on your emotions. Doing so can be very draining and you can't always stay in the same mood. Raw Ki is much more powerful and is more effective. It is difficult to master,but it will be worth the work and effort."

His students nodded and continued on their way to the fields to train.

Four hours later...

Terry was resting in the library,reading a book about mystical travel. So far her had come up with zilch since he started reading these things. He found the answers but there were a few problems. One,what was required for said travel would take years to build a gate. Two,ones that were built were ether hidden away or broken from past wars.

(Man I'm starting to wonder if I'll ever get back. No matter what I find,it's ether a dead end,or it's been destroyed do to the wars that happend.)

(There are reasons why things happen young Bogard.)

Terry jumped from his seat and took a defensive stance.

"Who's there?" He had wondered how that happened since the place was piratically empty.

(Go down to the forrest outside of the guild,and you will get your answers.)

The Lone Wolf considered the request. He did not know if this was one of the students of the guild playing a trick,or if it was an unknown entity with to take a chance,Terry put away the book he had and left for the forest that resided away from the guild. It took him awhile to get their since the streets were crowded,and the forest was three miles away from the guild. When he got their,he looked around the fields to fine there was no one around.

"All right,where are you? If this is some kind of set up,I'm warning you right now I'm not in the mood for games."

In answer to the Lone Wolf's question there was a flash of light that blinded him for a second. When his sight cleared he looked around to notice that everything in his surroundings was slightly colored. He was confused,but then notice something in the sky. There were a flock of birds that seem to have frozen,as if time had stopped. Terry was beginning to think that this was Foltess's doing.

"Foltess,if this is your doing,come out and get what's comming to you!"

He then heard the same voice as before,in a much clearer tone.

"I assure you Terry Bogard,that this is not that man's doing. So please do try to relax."

Terry turned around and then saw...her.

Standing a few feet away from the Lone Wolf,the woman was wearing strange garments that looked like a cross between Mai's outfit and a sorceress that was colored dark blue. She wore silk armgaurds that went up to her elbows and wore high-heeled shoe's. Her skin was pale,but had strange markings on her that resembled runes for the use of magic. Her hair was as white as snow and her face was well shaped that would put any supermodel from his world to shame. Not to mention her bust. But the most striking feature about her was her were colored the purest red,like crimson rubys. All in all,she was beautiful.

The Lone Wolf could only gawk at the woman that was close to resembling a goddess. He shook his to clear his thoughts as he felt his face heat up. The beauty in front of him smiled warmly and replied in a mellow voice. "It is an honor to meet you Terry Bogard. My name is Phacia." (1)

"You know my name?" Asked a surprised Lone Wolf.

"I know many things about you." She then began counting off her fingers. "Terry Bogard,adopted son of Jeff Bogard,and brother to Andy Bogard. You are friends with Joe Higashi who is currently the Mui Thai champion in the other world. Then there is Mai Shiranui who is engaged to your brother. Your other friends who are rivals are Ryo Sakazaki,the heir to the Kyokegenryu Karate,and his family is Yuri Sakazaki,his younger sister,Takuma Sakazaki,who is his father. He is friends with Robert Garcia,who is also a student of his family's fighting style."

Andy Bogards brother jaw dropped from how Phacia was saying this stuff like she was forecasting the weather. The mysterious beauty continued. "Then their is Kyo Kusanagi,who is the wielder of the Kusanagi flame,and enemy of Iori Yagami,who's family is cursed with the Magatam no Orochi flame. Your other friend is Kim Kaphwan who has taken two former criminals under his wing to show them the way's of justice,there name are Chang Koehan and Choi Bounge. Kim has a rival by the name of Jhun Hoon,who is an obsessed fan of Athena Asamiya a famous pop-star who is a student of Chin Gensai,and is secretly in love with Kyo Kusanagi. There is also the fact that her friend Sie Kensou loves her,though she see's him only as a friend is that right?"

Terry could only node his head.

"I could go on and on,but I will be quick. To end this there is Blue Mary who loves you since you both share the pain of losing a loved one,and you are both hated by Ryuji Yamazaki who is a former yakuza mobster,who will kill anyone for money. Then there is Geese Howard,who you hated because he murdered your father. He has a half-brother named Wolfgang Krauser who had defeated you once,and was once presumed dead. You no longer desire to kill Geese since he has a wife and son. Billy Kane is also his body guard and has a younger sister named Lily Kane. Before I forget you were also the student of Tung Fu Ru like your father and Geese were."

Terry could only stare in shock at what he heard. This woman knew things about him that no one else in this world had figured out. Finally after a long moment of silence he asked the question that had first came to his mind. "How do you know so much about me?"

Phacia smiled gently to the young American and replied, "I have known many things about you since the day you came to this world. The reason I have called you here is to warn you of a coming evil that threatens not only this world,but yours as well. And it will take both you and your student Louie to stop it from destroying your home."

"Me and Louie?" The Lone Wolf could only wonder what was in store for him and his student.

To Be Continued...

Authors Note

I'm sorry for breaking this off so soon,but it was really long and I decided to continue the rest on the next chapter. I'm still hoping to see more voting on who Terry will get paired with since I only got a few votes. Also I want to say I'm sorry for not updating in a while. To be honest,I have had family problems,and I have not been as motivated as before. I've been lazy abit,and I've got addicted to an on line game called Dungeon Fighter on line. Plus I have had to many ideas in my head for other crossover ideas,and they involve a lot of my favorite video game and anime series.

A note to Kairan1979. I am not trying to overshadow anyone. The story is about Terry trying to get home,and both he and Louie are needed to save both their worlds. So please do not jump to conclusions like that. Well that's it for now. Laters.

(1)As I've said in my other chapter,we will be seeing other characters of the Lunar series. Phacia will be like a spiritual guide for the Lone Wolf,like Rose was for Ryu in the Street Fighter Alpha anime movie.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: King Of Fighters and Rune Soldier Louie do not belong to me. I'm just using them for fun.

() Thoughts

Chapter 7

Journey Begins

"Wait, what do you mean the world is in danger? Do's this involve my world as well?" The Lone Wolf asked in puzzlement.

Phacia nodded and began her explanation.

"To be blunt with you Terry, an evil entity that you and your comrades have battled before will invade this world and will plot to conquer your home with it by gaining magic."

(Who could this evil entity be?) Terry thought only for a moment and his eyes widen upon his conclusion.

"Wait. Are you telling me that it's the Orochi?"

Phacia nodded to Terry.

"But how the hell can that be? Me and everyone during the tournament defeated him and I'm sure he got sealed away by Chizuru."

"It is because one of his followers plans to break the seal again. I am not sure who it is, but I know one of them came to this world in a way similar as to how you have come."

"How come you can't find him?"

The beautiful maiden sighed sadly before responding.

"When I had sensed one of Orochi's followers come to this world I had tried to track his whereabouts, but it appeared that he was for sometime

in a limbo vortex which had caused mana energy to make him blend in well to the surroundings of this world. There is so much mystical energy around it is taking me much trouble to try and locate him or her."

The brother of Andy Bogard couldn't help but agree with Phacia. There was more than one member of the Hakkesshu, but most of them were dead.

Vice and Mature were killed by Iori when he was in the Riot of Blood. Chris, Yashiro, and Sherime had died as well right before he came to this world. Commander Heidern's daughter Leona was no follower and Iori could care less since he was more focused on killing Kyo Kusanagi.

(But that would only leave Yamazaki, and that guy care's only about money.) It was then he thought of another Hakkesshu that Kyo, Iori, and Chizuru fought back in the 1996 tournament. (It couldn't be him could it?)

"Terry?"

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Phacia's voice.

"Sorry I was thinking it might have been someone that my friends defeated."

The mystical beauty thought for a moment and nodded while responding to the Lone Wolf.

"I think I know who you are referring to. It's possible that it MIGHT be him, however I am not one hundred percent certain about it."

Terry could only sigh and nodded. Hopefully he was wrong on who the other member of the Hakkesshu was and hoped that it was somebody else.

"Back to the subject at hand, what can Louie and I do to help?"

"You will need to take Louie on a training journey for a short while, and if anyone wish's to join you then take him or her."

This surprised Terry a little as he wondered why Phacia would suggest something like this. She noted the look on his face and gave a small smile.

"He is like you in some ways Terry. He is free spirited and seeks to become a hero of legends, but he will need guidance."

"What do you mean by that?"

"His reason is a rather selfish one. He seeks to become a hero so that everyone will recognize him and respect him." She took a moment to catch her breath before continuing. "But in all honesty I believe he wants people to see him as himself in a better light and not just as Master Carwes's ward."

The Lone Wolf thought over on what she said and nodded. "I'll try to break Louie out of that and let him know. Besides he already has a few people who respect him, and see him as a friend."

"That is good to know." Phacia smiled and then added, "On your way you will meet with a tribe who follow a spiritual path in life. You have already met one during your battle against Grimmtooth."

Andy's brother thought for a moment and realized who she was speaking of.

"You mean Tempest is a part of the tribe?"

"Yes. He was born in a tribe of warriors called the Plains Tribe. Though some people consider them barbaric."

"Why?" Terry questioned.

"The Plains Tribe follows a code to execute thieves. They consider them honor less and heartless who would betray anyone for the sake of money."

"Wow." Was the Lone Wolf's Response and then mentally added, (I pity whoever would be stupid enough to piss that guy off.)

In some lands far away...

"Achoo!"

A certain thief traveling with a swords woman and a priestess of Mylee wondered where that came from.

(Sorry I couldn't resist.)

Back to Terry and Phacia...

"Though there are those that respect Tempest's people and asked them for add. They are not only warriors, but are the best trackers and doctors to add those in need."

Andy's brother was silent as he listened to the mystic beauty in front of him taking in everything he heard.

"It is with the help of the Plains Tribe you will be able to save this world and yours. Plus there is a legend concerning both you and Louie."

"What kind of legend?"

Before Phacia uttered a word she began to speak in a different language with her hands cupped together in front of her as if she was holding a ball. Terry was wondering what she was saying, along with what she was about to do. He got his answer when she held her arms out and the area around them began to darken. Terry was surprised at the display of magic and a little nervous at what was going on. Even though he witnesses many things in his life, magic was still a big shock to him when he came to this world.

"What I am about to show you is a history that has been passed down from Tempest's people since ancient times."

The images began to take shape and color, showing the displaced Earthling a village that looked to be peaceful and serene. The village had the appearance of a Native American life style, only there was a slight difference in the villagers clothing. Many of them were coming back from hunts or were playing music. It then showed the warriors of the tribe training in the fighting style which Tempest had displayed back in Parn.

"In the beginning the Plains Tribe was a simple hunting tribe, with few warriors who traveled the lands freely, wanting to learn different cultures and explore the world."

The scenes then began to change and Andy's brother gasped when he saw the once peaceful village in flames, a vicious battle going on before his eyes. Tempest ancestors were battling against demons and warriors wearing dark demonic looking armor.

"Until one day an evil entity descended upon the world, bringing death and destruction to the helpless. Many continents became a battle field from this onslaught."

The scenes then showed other villages and other country's that Terry had never scene before. Some of the places he saw looked liked ancient civilizations from Ancient Greek to the Samurai Era of Japan. He looked to Phacia to ask a question that came to mind.

"How long ago was this?"

"It was over five hundred years ago."

Terry let out a low whistle, and then returned his sights back to the images.

They soon changed with the appearance of two giant ghostly shaped wolves, coming in to add the Plains Tribe against the dark forces that threatened to destroy their home. One wolf was as white as snow with blue sapphire like eyes and had bluish rune symbols covering its body. The other was as black as night with crimson like eyes and sported many rune symbols as well, only they were red. The Lone Wolf became amazed at the sheer power and ferocity of these creatures as they forced the enemy's of Tempest's people away.

"What you are seeing now are the savior's of our world. They are Hania and Cheveyo, the sons of Degas who is the God of the Wilderness. He is also a protector of wild life, children, and nature."

The images then displayed a humanoid wolf with golden eyes and his fur was the purest silver. He was dressed in tribal wear and was whiled a sword that looked to be made of gold. On his arms were gauntlets that had wicked looking spikes as he smashed through his enemy's. Soon it showed two human warriors kneeling before Dagas and his sons. One was a warrior of Tempest's tribe and the other was a foreigner dressed in armor.

"What is happening now?" Terry asked wondering at what was about to transpire.

"In order to unite the world's forces, Degas selected two warriors for his sons to train. One would go to learn under Hania and the other would learn under Cheveyo. One would study the ways of the light and the other would study darkness."

She then noticed the questioning gaze Terry had when she mentioned on how the sons of Degas would train their hero's and decided to answer his thoughts.

"You are wondering about the training methods correct?"

Andy's brother nodded.

"The brothers believed in the principles of Tao from your world. Thus they believe not all darkness is evil and not all light is good. Though followers of other religion ether see this as a form of blasphemy or nonsense. Like the Order of Mylee."

"I can see that. They remind me of Roman Catholics. Plus I don't see how they could worship a god of war." Terry had dark thoughts about Aeries and how he lost his second lover because of him.

Phacia noted the Lone Wolfs facial expression and decided to share her opinion. "Terry while I can understand your dislike for the god of war from your world, you should not compare him to that of Mylee. Mylee does not wage needles wars unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Sorry about that. But it's just not because of his status, I heard about this one ceremony from Louie of what the followers go through."

"The one where he chose's their chosen champion?" She asked.

Terry nodded. "That's the one. If you ask me, it sounds as bad as some outdated marriage arrangement. I doubt every priestess who went through this was happy."

"On that note I agree." The mystic beauty responded. It was true on what the Lone Wolf said. Not many had known that some of the champions of Mylee were as heroic as some thought they were. She had witnessed a few who were not the least pleased or even happy at all from their time as priestess of the war god.

She then decided to end the images and the area returned to its time freeze state.

"Do you understand your destiny Terry?"

"I do Phacia. I'll make sure that Louie and I are prepared for the coming of Orochi and whoever is behind trying to revive him again."

Phacia smiled at the determination that the son of Jeff Bogard showed, knowing that this man would never let the mighty offend the weak.

"I am glad to hear that Terry. We will meet again someday."

With these words her body began to glow and let off a flash of light blinding Terry for a seconded. The moment he regained his sight, she was gone and it seemed that time had resumed its normal pace. The displaced Earthling looked around for Phacia but could not find her. Finally he decided to return to the guild and to make his request to Carwes. If what Phacia said was true, then the Hungry Wolf needed to prepare for the coming storm.

An hour later...

"You wish to take Louie on a training trip?"

Carwes was surprised by the request that the Lone Wolf was making and wondered what brought this up.

"I know that this is sudden but I want to take Louie out to see the world and experience what's outside the guild first hand. I'm taking those who are learning under me along as well, but only if they wish to go."

"That sounds good and all Terry, but I would rather Louie keep up with his studies. There is also the fact that some of the council may not agree with the idea about letting some of the other students leave the school."

"Then how about this." Terry suggested. "I can write up some forums and let you and the guild read them over that I insure the safety of the students that want to go and if anything happens I will make amends through whatever you decided as the head of the guild?"

The aged wizard thought over on what Terry had said. While part of him would rather have Louie and the students under the Lone Wolf's care remain on school grounds for safety reasons, he also felt that perhaps it would do some good for Louie and the others to experience the outside world as an adventurer first hand. Perhaps it might help Louie to be more mature.

He then nodded as he came to a decision.

"I will give you my full consent Terry, but first I must go through with the council as it is necessary procedures."

Terry smiled and before he went to leave he made sure to ask the aged wizard on who to see on where he would get the forums and who to ask for help on to make them. Carwes gave him the names of two individuals who worked at the library. After getting the names he went to take care of the forums.

Two days later...

"What! You and Kika are leaving?" Ila gasped as Louie finished packing what was needed for the training trip that was to take place. He made sure to get the right necessities with Kika's help.

"Yep. We will be gone for six months." Louie said as he hefted the heavy back pack over his shoulder. He was sad that Ila was not coming but he respected her decision.

"But why?" The red hair beauty was hoping that he would stay instead of going on the training journey. She also felt a little uncomfortable that Kika was going with them. They were friends but it was natural to her that they might develop feelings for one another.

Louie gave her a kind smile and said, "Don't worry Ila. We will be back soon and I'll be stronger than ever. Plus I always wanted to explore outside of the guild."

"Really?"

Louie nodded. "You know that I always wanted to explore and go adventures when I was younger right? Well this is my chance and I am certain that I will things that were never taught in the guild. Plus I might pick up some other skills other than magic and fighting."

Ila could see the wanderlust in her friends eyes and she knew that nothing would change his mind. All she could do was support him and hope for the best.

The student of Terry Bogard saw the sadness in her eyes and brought her in for a hug, which she returned. He then gave her a goofy grin which always brightens her up. He then reached in his pocket and handed her a gift. When she looked at it her eyes widen. It was a beautiful golden necklace. Attached to it was a sapphire in the shape of a rose.

"I saved enough to buy it for you, to remind us of how much we shared and that we'll always be friends."

Ila smiled as she accepted the gift and put it around her neck. Though she wanted to have Louie more than a friend she could wait and hope.

With Kika...

"So you're really leaving Kika?" Thomas asked as he and Edward saw their friend finish packing her belongings.

"Sure am guys. I just wish Ila was coming along, being with just men can be lonely when you're the only woman."

"I'm sure Terry will keep Louie out of trouble." Edward assured his female companion.

The friend of Ila and Louie decided to ask Thomas and Edward a question. "How come you guys didn't want to come along?"

"I'm not really the adventuring type." Thomas said. "While I appreciate the lessons from master Bogard, I would like to finish my studies before traveling the lands and learn more about unarmed combat with him here in the school walls."

"I'll wait till Terry sensei gets back from the trip with you guys." Replied Edward, then he decided to tease his friend. "But just don't try to steal Louie from Ila since you might be alone with him one night. Heh heh heh."

Kika rolled her eyes at the joke. "Give me a break. I like Louie, but as a friend and that's it. Besides Ila has known him longer than me so it would be pointless if he chose me over her."

Thomas became thoughtful and decided to ask her a series question. "How about Terry?"

The magic using swordswoman blushed a little, and then shook her head. "Don't get me wrong. Terry is a handsome guy, but I have a feeling he might already have a girl waiting for him back home." She then lifted her pack and waved good bye to her classmates. "See you both in six months."

At the gates to the magic academy...

"I guess this is good bye for now." Carwes said as he came to see two of his students off, along with their teacher. Standing beside him was Jenny with a bundle in her arms.

"I'll make sure to write to you and Aunt Jenny old man." Louie said as he stood next to Kika and the Lone Wolf, each of them with a pack over their arms.

The head priestess of Mylee walked up to them and handed the bundle to Louie. "If you are going to take the life of an adventure, you will need this."

Louie unwrapped the bundle and he could not help but smile. It was a short broadsword. Removing it from its scabbard, he saw that it was finely crafted and made. He sheathed the blade and put it away in his belt. He then took her in for a hug goodbye, which she returned. A thought then came to Louie.

"Do you have one for Terry and Kika?"

"It's all right Louie." Terry assured. "I'm good with my fist, plus I already have a sword when I came here to the city."

"I got my own sword's so no need for a third." Replied Kika.

After saying their goodbyes to everyone the three left the city of Ohfun, ready to not only begin their training journey, but have an adventure worth their wild.

To Be Continued...

Sigh. I am now done with Chapter 7. Sorry if it looked short but I did not know what else to add. And I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Real life is a pain and I've been depressed lately. But I want to thank those who have reviewed my story and giving me support. I might take a break from this story and try my hand at another project.

On the next chapter we will see a certain trio of female adventures and the evil that Phacia warned Terry about. Who is it? You'll have to wait and see.

Also I'm still waiting for more votes on who Terry should be paired up with. Also who should wine up being Melissa's champion? Louie or Terry?

Let me know what you guys think. Until then, see you later.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own King of Fighters or Rune Soldier Louie. So don't bother me.

(Thoughts)

Chapter 8

The Return

One year and three months before Terry's arrival...

In a remote island far away from the city of Ohfun a sorcerer and his staff were conducting an experiment to access the power of a lost ancient relic that was said to open gateways of another realm. They had been studying this ancient machine for months and were finally ready to test it out and make history.

"Is everyone ready to make history?" Asked an aged wizard who was dressed in gray robes. He appeared to be in his sixty's and had gray hair that had a matching beard to go with it. In his hand was a long staff with an emerald orb connected to it.

"Everything is ready master Vergil, however me and everyone else feel a little uneasy about this experiment." Replied a young man who appeared no more than nineteen.

"There is nothing to be worried about. I always take precaution over magical artifacts and the safety of my student's comes first. Plus I made sure to give everyone an escape talisman in case things go wrong."

The aged wizard's student nodded and went over to his classmates, circling the giant magical relic. It was at least ten feet tall and was eight feet wide in a circular form. The giant relic was made of stone that had ancient writing's that had not been seen in ages and in the center at the top was a blue crystal the size of a baseball.  
Standing around the stone circle were seven of the wizards student's, each with a small staff ready to begin their master's work.

"Let us begin the incantation to give it power and then I will activate it with the key."

Everyone nodded and began to chant in a ancient tongue. Soon their bodies started to glow with energy while holding their staff above them, each one having a glowing blue sphere of magic appearing. When there was enough energy gathered, they cast their spell sending energy into the magical relic right into the blue crystal. The ancient magical device glowed with mana, showing the runes light up along with the crystal. After a minute or two the spell ended and everyone waited for their master's approval.

Vergil went over and used his mystical senses to scan for anything out of the ordinary. When he was finished he nodded satisfied with the first phase of the project.

"That is phase one my class, and now we shall work on phase two."

"Are we going to into another dimension master?" Asked one student.

Vergil shook his head. "I will have it were we can only view the other world. We do not have the resources to begin traveling to other worlds. Plus it is too risky."

The student nodded and step away from the ancient machine. The aged wizard then reached into his robe and produced a small crystal that was colored sky blue. It was this and was as long as a pencil. Walking over to a separate pedestal that was designed for opening the gate he inserted the key into it and then turned it clockwise. The pedestal glowed in color and a holographic panel appeared before the aged wizard. Placing his hands on it he began to chant the incantations.

"Oh spirit's of nature and the stars above, grant me thy power to see within to another world."

The center of the ring started to show wisp of energy, gathering mana to perform the task at hand. Soon it began to swirl the magic into the center of the ring and within a few minutes a bright glow appeared in the center growing larger by the second and then it ended leaving only an image of a building.

"By the gods...it worked!" Was Vergil s response.

The image he and his student's were seeing was the Sears Tower of Chicago. Focusing on the panel, Vergil expanded the image to see more of the world that he was seeing, and one of his students spoke.

"Master is that...a city?"

"It would appear so."

"But it is so different and...odd looking."

The master mage nodded. "Indeed it is. I wonder how they defend such homes without castle walls?"

"Look at those strange machines." One student exclaimed and pointed at the images.

What they were witnessing was one of the vehicle's that made their hot air balloon look like toy's. What they were seeing was an A320 jet that was coming in from a trip from Great Britain. The next machinery that everyone saw shocked them at the speed they were going at. Vergil and his students have first witnessed the automobile's know as cars. There were so many in different shapes and colors. The speed in which they went made the chariots look like they went at a snail s pass.

Then they witnessed the factories, and the different clothing the people wore while walking around the streets and speaking into small looking device's which happened to be the cell phone. And they were curious on what food one man was selling at a stand that was a meat in a bun. After a while Vergil decided to see another image of this world.

"Let us see what else this world has to offer shall we everyone?"

Everyone nodded as they were excited and hoped to one day travel and explore this world. Vergil then decided to use the ancient relic to see another image by speaking it's command.

"Oh sacred ring, please show me and my student's more of this amazing world."

The image in the ring began to fade and started to glow softly beginning it's task for the wizard. But then something started to happen to the machine causing everyone to worry. The ring began to show static of electricity forming around it, with the rune's and the crystal turning red.

"Master what's going on?"

"The magic gateway must be reacting to something. I believe that something is trying to come through it."

Vergil went reaching for the key to pull it out, but the moment he touched it his hand felt a stinging sensation.

"AH! MY HAND!"

He pulled back immediately and fell from the pedestal, holding his injured hand. Looking down he saw that it had a third degree burn on it. He then noticed his student's had gathered around him and had set up a barrier to cover all of them. Before he could ask them why they hadn't escaped he noticed that a glowing sphere, floating out of the ring slowly taking shape. It soon completed itself and took the form of a man.

Then the machine suddenly burned out, shutting itself down from the unexpected experience. No one moved for what seemed like an eternity when it was only a few moments. Then everyone dropped the mystic barrier when they sensed no danger. Two of the student's checked on their master and one of them began using a healing spell to heal Vergil's hand.  
And a few went over to the form that was lying on the floor. After Vergil's hand was healed he was helped up and led to the unknown individual. Turning him on his back everyone got a good look at him.

He looked to be around average height and he had a lean build. He looked to be around his 40's yet his hair was blond with shades of black on the side and he was in an outfit that looked to be made for a priest.

"Who do you think he is?" Asked one of the student's.

Before anyone could reply they heard him groan and started to shift around a bit. Many kept their staff's ready in case the mysterious looking man did anything hostile. All he did though was open his eyes and looked around his surroundings. Vergil went over and kneeled down to speak with him.

"Who are you sir?"

The individual spoke his name out tiredly.

"G-Goenitz...Leopold...Goenitz."

Then he faded to unconsciousness.

Present time...

In the forests of Ohfun a young woman was picking away at a stone slab with her dagger. She had brown hair and had a light figure fit for speed and stealth as she was a thief. After a few more minutes she stopped at what she was doing.

"Yup hollow as a casket. And five will get you twenty if I'm wrong." Merrill said to her two friends and traveling companion's Genie and Melissa.

"So it's just as we thought." Said Melissa. She was a priestess of Mylee like Jenny and she was very pretty and young. She had blond hair and her body showed that she was well endowed.

Merrill got up and responded to her friends.

"There's a good chance that this rune has some treasure in it, but I like a little more to go on than good faith."

"Do you think you can break into it?" Asked Genie. She was a female swordsman who was tall and very muscular. But that didn't mean she lacked in the bust department as her chest was as big, maybe even a little bigger than a certain bouncy ninja babe of South Town. Her hair was red and she had a large sword strapped to her back.

"I could pick at it for a week. Or we can get a magician and we'd be done before happy hour is over."

Melissa then decided to respond to her friend s idea.

"With all due respect the key phrase here is 'get a magician not one of us possess that kind of power."

It was then Genie heard a rustling sound coming from a bush, and turned around in time to see a group of goblins leaping out at them. The three adventure's jumped away from the hoard to gain more ground as humanoid beings stood in front of their pray.

"Goblins, be gone!" Shouted Melissa as she thrust out her war hammer in a ready pose. Genie drew her sword, while Merrill threw her daggers at the nearest one. They stuck to the goblin before they fell out, making the creature snarl at the thief. She gasped.

"Not the best place to be after dark, but it comes with the territory." The female swordsman said to her friends ready to fight her way through.

"You know maybe we otta call it a day. I say we head back to Ohfun and find us some dinner." Was the thief s reply.

"And find our self s a magician as well."

"I agree. I will pray to Mylee and ask him to bless us with a powerful magician for tomorrow's task." Said the young Mylee priestess.

"Now that we are all on the same side of the coin, what do you say we make our graceful exit?" Merrill replied as she produced more daggers with a flick of her wrists.

Genie decided to give her friends the heads up.

"Watch yourself. The woods will be the safest way out of here. Remember speed comes before grace." She turned to face her enemy.

"Care to say grace Melissa."

"Mylee, protect us in battle."

With these words the three charged at the goblins, fighting their way to Ohfun.

A couple of days later...

Three figures were making their way to the city of Ohfun. One was tall and had tan skin. He was muscular with a sword strapped to his side and was dressed in a green tunic with dark pants and black boots.  
His hair was dark blue and his eyes radiated confidence.

His female companion was tall dressed in an outfit that resembled a pirate. She wore black pants and the jacket was red with gold linens.  
Strapped to each side were two swords and a pouch. Her hair was ash brown and her figure was light with a little muscle in her arms but she was very beautiful.

The last of the three was a young man with blond hair tied in a lose ponytail. He wore fingerless gloves, white pants and had on a dark shirt with a red vest covering him. He carried his backpack on one shoulder while strapped to his back was a sword. He was body was lean yet was well muscled. His eyes were blue and they showed years of hardship,dedication, and courage. (1)

Terry Bogard, Kika, and Louie had just returned.

"Man it feels good to be back!" Exclaimed the student of the Lone Wolf.

"You and me both. It ll be nice to see Ila and the others again after being on the road for six months."

Their teacher turned to them and spoke.

"When we get to the city how about we have a meal? I m starving."

Both of them chuckled at their master.

"Well they don t call you the Hungry Wolf for nothing Terry."

The Lone Wolf smiled and they continued on their path.

Later that night...

A certain thief was walking down the street counting and figuring out how much it would take to pay off the tax collectors and what they would need to buy to go back to the runes she and her friends were at a couple days ago.

"Man if this keeps up we will have nothing to pay off our debts."

She sighs in frustration and shook her head.

"I ve been working three jobs and it still doesn t even cover the debt we are in."

"LOUIE!"

The burnet jumped when she heard the shout that sounded like a group of females. She saw a group of scantily clad women come from an ally as if looking for someone. One of them saw Merrill and ran up to her.

"Where is he? Where is that no good lout? I swear if you don t tell me right away these streets will run with blood!"

(Psycho!) Thought the young thief. (Better think of something quick.)

She then got an idea and pointed in the opposite direction.

"Tall dark and handsome he went that way."

They ran off after hearing what they needed to know. Merrill let out a sigh of relief.

"Man that was close."

"Psst. Are they gone?"

"I should hope so."

It was then she realized that someone was talking to her and turned around to see a blue haired young man hiding in a box. When he stood up she saw he was rather tall and looked to have been drinking.

"Hey thanks for getting rid of them for me. Those girls were pestering me ever since I got back into town."

"I can see why."

She started to walk off when Louie caught up to her.

"Hey hold on a second, let me buy you a drink to repay you for helping me out."

"Get lost already."

"Hey come on a pretty girl like you shouldn t be alone this late at night and whoa!"

RIP!

Without watching his step, Louie tripped over a small stone and out of reflex grabbed the nearest thing to stop him from falling.

Unfortunately it happened to be Merrill s skirt which caused her panty s to be exposed. The young thief became red in the face and calmly pulled her skirt back up. Then she reacted as any woman would do.

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

"STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! AAAAHHHHH!"

Her last slap to him caused her hand to swell up and become red. Then she added one last injury to him by kicking him in the face.

"Take that you dirty pervert!"

WHAM!

She then stalked off grumbling about stupid perverts and psycho chicks.

"It was an accident though."

He mumbled to himself.

Meanwhile...

"Just were the heck did Louie go?"

"I'm not sure Kika, but I told him not to go overboard on drinking."

Terry sighed as they searched for their goofball of a friend. As soon as they came into the city they decided to grab a bite to eat before meeting with Ila since she was with her father at the moment. But no sooner after a few mugs of ale Louie got into a fight with a couple of punks who were harassing a waitress who was serving some friends of hers. Unfortunately they knew who Louie was and thought of wanting to seduce him for their own ends.

But the adopted son of Carwes knew of women like this and decided to lose them as soon as possible. So after saying a quick goodbye he ran out of the pub, while the owner yelled for him to come back to pay for his meal and drink.

After Terry paid for their meal and drinks they went in search of Him so to make sure he didn t get into any more fights.

When they turned a corner they saw three thugs were harassing a tall and muscular woman with red hair and had a sword strapped to her back and from what they were hearing it sounded like trouble.

"Should we give her a hand Terry?"

The brother of Andy Bogard began assessing the female and after a minute he shook his head no.

"I don t think she needs any help with those idiots. She s looks to be well trained with her sword and I don t want to keep Ila waiting for us."

"I think we should give her hand."

Both turned around and saw Louie cracking his knuckles ready to jump in at any time.

However before he could even take a step toward them Terry put a firm grip on his shoulder and said in a stern voice.

"Don t even think about it."

"Aww come on bro! Whatever happened to defending the weak?"

Louie s female companion whacked him upside the head.

WHAP! OW!

"Don t give us any of that Louie! You just want to get into a fight that s it!"

But...

"No buts Louie! Terry said before he could protest. I doubt that woman needs help taken on a bunch morons and without the sword she probably fight s like you before I trained you, since you fought like a drunken gorilla."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL US?"

All three winched and turned to see the thugs and the red haired woman glaring at them. For the three who were harassing the swordswoman they didn t take kindly to being called morons.

As for Genie she was a little ticked off a Terry for thinking of putting her in the same category as some brawler. She was an elite soldier and was proud of her skills as a swordswoman.

Terry sighed as he wanted to avoid trouble but it was too late for it now. Dropping his backpack he assumed his usual stance getting ready for the sure to come brawl. His students did the same likewise.

"What are you three doing? Draw your swords!" Genie couldn t understand why they didn t draw their blades when the thugs looked ready to draw theirs at any moment.

"We don t need them. Especially against these bozo 's." Was Louie s reply to Genie.

Having enough of this loud mouth the three muggers charged at Terry and his students intent on cleaving them in two, causing Genie to react and try to stop the three.

However they were going to be in for a painful surprise.

Before they could blink, Louie and Kika charged at speeds that were thought impossible.

The students of Terry Bogard knocked down the first two of the three, one getting punched out by Louie while the other received a hard kick in the face by Kika.

The third paused for a second not believing what just happened and that caused him to get a kick to the face by the Lone Wolf.

BAM!

He was sent flying into his buddies just as they were getting back up from being knocked off their feet, causing them to drop their swords and lay on their backs.

Terry walked up to one of the dropped swords and kicked it up catching it by the handle. Then with his other hand balled up into a fist he smashed it into the blade.

SNAP!

The top half of the sword was snapped off and fell to the ground of the streets. This caused Genie and her would be assailants mouths to hang open.

Terry looked at the three and said to them, "Now if I can do that to your sword, think of what I could do to you."

This caused the three to kick up dust clouds and run for their lives not wanting to see if the other two could perform the same feat.

Terry let out a sigh of relief as he wanted to avoid getting involved with the law since it would not look good for Carwes to bail him and his students out of jail.

That was when his danger sense went off and turned around in time to catch someone s fist coming at him from behind and instinctively threw a punch.

WHAM!

Terry went into a stance but then he saw it was the same woman who was being harassed by the thugs.

Genie shook her head to clear it as she had never been hit THAT hard before in her life.

Looking up she saw the three staring at her and they didn t look happy. Terry was the first to break the silence.

"Is that how you thank someone for helping you out lady? You go and throw a sucker punch at them?"

The red haired woman got up and glared at him.

"I should be asking what the hell you three were thinking blonde! Why the hell would anyone fight three armed thugs and not use their swords is what I want to know."

The Lone Wolf glared at her and replied, "In case you didn t see it or don t care, me and my students handled those losers without trouble."

Before she could reply she heard a shout and turned to see one of the city guards running up to them after hearing the commotion.

Not wanting to get in trouble, Terry and the others decided to make a break for it. Motioning for his students to follow him, the three leaped up to the nearest building and went roof hoping their way to the other side of town leaving a stun swordswoman with one thought.

( How did they do that? )

Realizing that the guard was coming she made a run for it to meet up with her group.

At an Inn...

"You re late." Merrill said as she and Melissa sat at a table at an inn. They both noticed that their swordswoman had a small bruise on her face.

"Sorry. Something happened on the way here." Genie explained as she asked the bartender for a mug of ale. "So did you find a magician?"

Both girls shook their heads.

"Just about all the magic users in Ohfun are nerds." Merrill sighed. "All they want to do is study. There isn t anyone who wants to go on an adventure."

Melissa nodded. "Master Carwes is very strict at the Magic Academy and I do not believe he would allow any of his students to be taken away from their studies."

"Isn t the Order of Mylee strict as well?" Genie asked as she took a drink from her mug of ale.

Melissa shook her head. "No, battle is one of the duties of our order and Head Priestess Jenny won t stop any of her disciples from adventuring."

It was then that the youngest member of their group got an inspiration.

"Hey I know! There's a pub that s nearby where most of the magic users go to. I think it s called the Laughing Swan. Maybe we can get a sorceress there!"

"All right, it s agreed." Genie said as she finished her ale. Melissa also decided on Merrill s suggestion.

The next day...

( I wonder where Louie is? He and the others are over a day late. )

Ila thought as she waited in the tavern. She was anxious to see her childhood friend after all this time and wondered how the training went for him and Kika under Terry. Both of them had kept in touch with letters when they had the time. Master Carwes and Jenny received letters as well from Terry so they didn t worry as much.

"You're a sorceress aren t you?"

Ila dispelled thoughts of Louie as she was brought back to reality by Merrill s question. She looked up at the thief and her two companions.

"Yes I am. And who are you?"

"I'm Merrill. This is Genie and Melissa. We re adventures."

"Adventure's? Oh, that s amazing! My friend Louie and his master are adventure s as well. You three must find lots of treasure!"

"Uh...Well not really." Merrill admitted. Truth was they were deep in debt and with a lot of other people adventuring finding treasure was a lot more complicated.

"If you find any treasure or magical items, I ll gladly buy them from you." Ila offered. During their travels Terry and his group came across a few magical items, but they were not what the Lone Wolf was looking for. When giving the chance they sent them to her or the Magic Guild for them to study.

Ila's offer caught the three adventure s off-guard as they were hoping to enlist her into their service.

No, that s not what we wanted to discuss with you. Melissa said.

"Yeah, we were hoping that you could...come along with us?" Merrill asked. "You see, we ve come across a rune that just might have some treasure, but it s sealed with magic and..."

"I'm sorry but I cannot abandon my studies. The only people I know who could help you is my friend Louie and his master Terry."

"Is Louie and Terry really good magician's?" Merrill asked hopefully.

Ila nodded. "Oh yes, very good. Louie has been on a training journey,along with another friend of ours named Kika. Louie s able to cast any locking spell and undo them, not to mention even is very skilled in battle magic, the same with Terry and Kika."

"They sound to be promising." Genie admitted.

"Yes, a godsend from Mylee!" Melissa nodded.

"Great! It sounds like Louie and her master are just the sorceress we need! So when can we meet her master and your friend?" Merrill asked.

Ila was taken aback by their assumption that Louie and Terry were female. Just then, certain people came through the door of the Laughing Swan s front door.

"Hey, Ila were back!"

"Louie!" Ila called back.

"LOUIE!" The women were shocked as they saw...HIM!

Coming up behind him were Kika and their master.

"It' s nice to see you again Ila."

"Terry-Sensei!" She bowed to her master.

The three adventures who thought Terry was a woman now saw him, and for Genie and Merrill they did NOT look happy.

To be continued...

Authors Note I am finally done with this chapter, and I got to say it was a pain to write. I ll be taken a break from this story because I am going to work on a second chapter for my second Naruto lemon will know it as A Kunoichis Need, and if anyone wants me to do a rewrite for the first chapter of Narutos Desires then let me know.

And I am still waiting for more votes on my one poll for a Devil May Cry crossover. I ask again should I combine the three or do them separately?

I would also like to have more votes on who Terry should be paired with. Please let me know and please read and review.

I would like to apologies for not updating sooner since real life has not been easy. Right now I m trying to get into college so wish me luck.

Also if you like Naruto story s I recommend these ten.

Naruto vs Sasuke The Aftermath by KingKakashi: An awesome story with a different ending at the end of the Sasuke Retrieval Arch. There are some dark chapters to this, but it is very enjoyable. Plus the reviews of the manga by the author are cool.

Naruto of the Ten Swords by The Fifth Rider of Armageddon: A great crossover Rurouni Kenshin were Naruto is raised by Shishio Makoto and The Ten Swords. There are some awesome fight scenes and character development plus some good bashing of certain people.

Naruto:Demon s Path by Scribe of the Apocalypse: A different beginning in Naruto s life where he is trained and raised by the Demon of the Mist.  
There are a LOT of surprise s I won t spoil for any new readers. Check this out you will not be disappointed.

Naruto the Angel of Death by Elredar Skylance: You will laugh, you will cry, and you will cheer for this kick ass story where the author comes up with moves that will rock you and shock you. A different beginning for Naruto in this as he receives amazing gifts from above.

Naruto Dragon Champion by Freedom Guard: My good friends awesome story will amaze you to no end. During the Wave Mission Naruto receives a sword from another world that summons dragons and soldiers. He not only has to deal with Orochimaru and Akatsuki, but an evil version of the sword he possess. Also check out the lemon story s for it.

Devil of the Hidden Leaf by Chrisdz: A brilliant crossover with the hit Devil May Cry series, were Naruto awakens his bloodline and holds the power of the legendary Dark Nights sons, plus it has a harem.

A Family Of Foxes And Snakes by Dragon6: A different start off for our favorite hero where he gets help by the hottest kunoichi Anko Mitarashi.  
And make sure to check out its sequel after your done with it.

Hollow Fox by VFSNAKE: A cool crossover where Konoha s hero is raised by two kickass Espada s by the name of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Tia Harribel.

Naruto s True Nindo by Kyuubi123: Naruto fails the exam a second time but then gets help from a mysterious man to help him with his dream and learn to be a true ninja. When you are finished with this please read its sequel.

Neo Yondaime Hokage by Psycho G: A story where something different happens during the sealing of the Kyuubi attack. You will have to check it out as it would spoil the surprise.

Make sure to read and review these pleases.

(1) If you are wondering about Terry s new look it is based on the design of Star Oceans . Thanks to Frequent Reader for the suggesting.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own King of Fighters or Rune Soldier Louie, now stop bugging me.

I will be using a scene similar to what Hung Nguyen wrote for his story Rune Soldier Ranma just to let people know I am not trying to copy everything he writes.

()Thoughts

Chapter 9

Treasure Hunt

In Terry's World...

In the city of South Town at the Pao Pao Cafe, Richard Myer sighed at the lack of business that was held in the cafe today. It had been six months since his number one customer The Hungry Wolf came to his establishment to dine and he always enjoyed the company of him along with his family and friends. He had heard what had happened in the last King of Fighters tournament and gave Terry's family his condolences.

(I hope he's all right. Everyone misses him.)

He looked over to a table were his brother was seated with his fianc e and his friend.

Andy Bogard, Joe Hiagashi, and Mai Shiranui sat in their chairs silently eating or picking at their food with a depressed air about them. They didn't want to believe that the Lone Wolf was gone and dead as they knew something must have happened to make Terry disappear.

The younger brother of Terry Bogard had been wondering if they were ever going to find him since that whole Orochi mess six months back. Every now and then he would call or visit Chizuru if she had any luck on finding Terry but it would always be the same answer, which was no.

This had frustrated him to no end as he couldn't do anything to get his brother back and he hated it. He was not the only one who was angry about his brother s disappearance.

Mary Ryan or Blue Mary to her opponents was very upset over the fact she couldn t tell the Lone Wolf her feelings for him since she had known what it was like to lose a lover. She had blamed Chizuru for what happened to him but everyone knew that it was not true. After a week Mary had calmed down and had apologized for her behavior towards the priestess since she didn t mean it as she was not thinking straight. The heiress of the Yata clan accepted and didn t hold it against the distraught woman.

The second person who wanted Andy s brother back was Rock Howard, the son of Geese Howard and Marie Heinlein. People who knew the ruler of South Town were shocked to find out that someone like him would ever have a child much less a wife.

It was back a few months after the 1995 tournament that Geese had acquired the scrolls of Immortality from the Jin Brothers. Originally he wanted to use them for his control of South Town; however something had changed his mind during his battle with Terry. From what he learned his brother had save the Kingpin of South Town from falling to his death and preventing the same cycle that had lead him and Terry to hating him for the death of their father Jeff Bogard. The former student of Tung Fu Ru had changed his ways and attempted to become a better father figure for his son and make sure he never went down the same path as he did.(1)

Geese had even come to them when he learned of his brother s disappearance and had even offered his condolences and any help he could provide to them.

His head perked up when he heard the door to the establishment open and looked to see who came in, which was their rival team the Art of Fighting Team.

Ryo Sakazaki waved over to the group and made his way to a table opposite of them with his sister Yuri Sakazaki and his friend Robert Garcia. Taking a seat they began to talk.

"How are you and your wife Andy?" Asked the son of Takuma Sakazaki.

"Been better." Was his reply to the heir of Kyokugenryu-Karate.

Ryo s friend however was not buying it. Like everybody else he too was upset over what happened to the Lone Wolf and the heir of the Garcia family decided to put his two cents in.

"Andy, there is no need to lie to us. We know that you and everyone else are not okay after what happened to Terry."

"Robert! Don t be rude!" Yuri scolded her boyfriend and turned to Terry s family and gave an apology. "I m really sorry for what Robert said. He may be a great fighter but he sometimes lacks manners."

"Hey, I resent that! I just wanted to try and get him out of his funk."

Andy s wife raised her hand to silence any argument that was about to start.

"It s okay Yuri. I am sure Robert didn t mean it like that. Besides I don t think Terry would want us to mop around like this, he would want us to get off our butts and look for him."

"Easier said than done Mai, we have been waiting for any good news from Chizuru and she has still turned up with nothing." Came the reply of the Mui Thai champion Joe Higashi.

"Stuff like this takes time Joe. It' s not like she can just snap her fingers and he would appear just like that."

Yuri decided to change the subject and brought up one person who missed Terry as well.

"By the way guys, how has Mary been lately?"

"She seems okay, but just by looking at her eyes she is so depressed she makes Iori look like Mr. Sunshine." Joked the Mui Thai champion.

WHACK!

"OW!"

Joe rubbed his forehead after getting hit by one of Mai s fans, and saw her glare at him.

"That wasn t funny."

"Hey I didn t mean it like that! Calm down!" He put his hands up defensively to show he didn t want to get everybody worked up.

The wife of Andy Bogard sighed and gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry. I hate to say this but every one of us has been worked up by this. I just hope where ever Terry is he s all right."

Back In the Other World...

"NO!"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

Ila could only look on in shock and confusion at the open hostility that Genie and Merrill were giving to Louie and the others.

As for the Lone Wolf and his students they were not surprised by their reactions and decided to let the group before them know not to jump to such conclusions, with Louie glaring at the young thief.

"You are STILL mad about that? That was an accident and I was only a little drunk you moron."

"Who are you calling a moron you pervert?" Yelled the irate thief and sent a glare of her own.

"I don t know what you problem are lady, but you and the midget better back off right now." Kika warned while fingering the hilt of her sword.

"You and those two bozos are my problem little girl, so watch your mouth." The red haired woman was very tempted to try her own skills against this little green horn.

Before a fight could break out Terry decided to put his foot down.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone s attention turned and saw a very irritated Terry Bogard, who sighed and turned to Ila for answers. "Ila could you please tell us what is going on here?"

The friend of Louie nodded as she started to explain the situation to her teacher.

"These three were wishing to enlist my help on one of their adventures, but since I couldn t because of my studies, I suggested you and Louie to them."

She then turned to Melissa and her friends.

"I am sure whatever happened between your friends and them can be resolved. Now about Louie joining and the others joining your group..."

"We don t need men! Especially when one of them is a pervert!" Merrill said adamantly.

"That s right! There is nothing worst then a bunch of stupid brawlers who are nothing but green horns!" Genie agreed with her friend as she was still upset when she was punched in the face by Terry.

Melissa nodded, though she tried to keep things civil between the groups.

"I am sorry but we cannot accept ether Louie or your master in our group as we are looking for the more feminine type. Perhaps you' re other friend may suffice." She gestured to Kika who had a frown on her face.

The friend of Ila and Louie couldn t believe these three. Here they were insulting not only the son of Carwes, but her master as well? She decided to let these three know how she felt about their offer.

"I think you three bimbo s can kiss my ass, if you honestly think I am going to join your group after insulting not only my master, but my friend as well!"

The three were taken aback by the profanity being used at them. That was when Merrill s temper hit a high level.

"Just who are you calling bimbo s you punk?"

"Who do you think, you snot nosed midget?" She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

The young thief temper flared and lunged at her, only to be held back by the Mylee Priestess and her swordswoman companion.

"Let me go! I ll tear her apart for that!"

"Don t listen to her Merrill. That little floozy is only trying to rile you up for those morons amusement." Genie said as she knew her friend was sensitive about her height.

"Yeah listen to gorilla bitch shorty."

"What did you say you tramp?"

"I think you heard her well fat ass." Came the reply from Louie this time as he knew those two would try to gang up on his friend.

"Everyone Please! Calm down for a moment." Ila said as she didn t want a fight to break out. She then gave her two friends a disapproving look. "I am disappointed in you two. I thought you had better manners than this."

"You can t blame them for how they acting toward them Ila." Terry spoke up after a long time. He then looked at the three adventures with a look to show he did not appreciate being looked down upon, along with insulting his students.

"If you three are going to continue to insult us, then be prepared to get the same treatment in return. You' re being rude and ignorant over the fact that just because I and Louie are men then I don' t see why we are not allowed to voice our own displeasure. And you should not be surprised by how my other student acts since I am her teacher and Louie is her friend. I also don t like the fact you two are still holding a grudge still from yesterday."

This caused the three to had enough of the Lone Wolf s remarks, even though it was the truth on how they were acting towards him, and decided to leave.

"Fine then! We don t want you guys anyway!" Merrill spat out. "I bet none of you even know how to open a sealed door anyway!"

"A sealed door?" This caught Louie s attention as he had gotten a little better when it came to sealing and unsealing magic doors and other seals.

"Yes they have come across some runes and they cannot enter it because of a mystic seal that has been placed on it."

"And exactly where is this rune located? What does the door look like?"

Melissa decided to answer as she wanted to see this man s knowledge.

"It is located about two-and-a-half leagues south of Ohfun. As for the door to the rune it is a giant stone slab in the ground."

The blue haired wizard and fighter in training thought it over for a minute and then nodded coming to an answer.

"Well then that settles it. It' s an elemental bonding spell that is keeping the rune sealed since it is earth type magic. The harder you try to chip at it or break it down, and then it will become stronger than before since it is aligned with nature. The only way to remove it is to bypass the enchantment and dispel it in order to open the door."

Ila smiled with pride and looked to the three.

"You see, I told you he would know what to do."

Melissa asked to excuse them and went huddling over to a corner to discuss with her friends.

"He seems to know what he s doing." The Mylee Priestess stated.

"You can t be serious about letting him join. He might even want to bring those two with him!" Genie whispered harshly as she was still ticked off at the remarks that girl made to her and Merrill. She was also still sore at what happened yesterday from what Terry did to her.

"We really don t have a chose at the moment. This is the best we can get." Stated Merrill to her friend. "I think we should at least test the guy and say if he s as good as he says. Maybe if he does well we can give him a little bit of treasure."

"But Merrill..." Genie started to argue until her friend cut her off with a question.

"Genie, just how much do you owe the tax collector already?"

This caught the swordswoman off guard as she started to think on what she owed to the stores. Plus since there were no wars to be fought and with no bounties on anyone at the moment there really wasn t any other way she could earn money at the moment.

Merrill nodded her head at her partner s silence.

"You, me and Melissa are already in the deep right now. We owe all of those people for all those supplies we bought, and are way behind in our taxes at the moment. We need to score some treasure if we are goanna get anywhere right now."

At the moment they heard Louie calling out to them and turned to see what he wanted.

"Hey guys, me and Ila were talking over with our master and I think we got off on the wrong foot. So how about this, when we go on this quest you guys can have all the gold, jewels, or anything money wise. But if there are any magical artifacts then those are the only things I want."

Is that all? The Mylee Priestess asked as she was curious that he would only want a magical artifact instead of gold or other rich' s.

Louie thought for a moment wondering if there was anything else he wanted. Then he nodded and gave his answer.

"Would it be all right if my bro came along?"

"You have a brother?" Melissa was really nervous on meeting this person s family member.

"He' s not really my brother but it s what I call him for a nickname. And he' s my master, who you just meet." He pointed behind him in the direction of where the Lone Wolf stood.

Terry was surprised that Louie would want him to come along, but he figured he should, knowing his student could be a little reckless at times.

Genie however decided to voice her opinion on the matter.

"We are not taking him with us."

"And why not? Are you still mad about what happened yesterday despite after we helped you out?" Louie asked not at all liking her tone.

"After getting punched by him then yes..." She began but was interrupted by Terry.

"Need I remind you that you were the one who attacked me first, from behind I might add and I only defended myself or are you going to continue to ignore that fact?"

Although Merrill pointed out that it was necessary that they have a spellcaster, she still agreed with Genie and Melissa that a female would be preferable. She turned toward Ila.

"Are you sure you can t come with us? Just for this one time?"

Ila shook her head. "I ve got a research project to turn in, and I don t have any free time scheduled for at least a couple of months."

Merrill then turned toward Kika. Although she didn t appreciate the 'midget' crack, she was still a female. "How about...?"

Kika shook her head. "Not a chance."

Melissa then spoke up. "But you didn t even let her ask her question."

Terry s student gave the uppity priestess a glare. "She didn t need to. An insult to my friends, male or female, is like an insult to me. You want my help? Next time show the proper courtesy. Didn' t they teach you any manners at the Mylee Temple? Maybe I should go there and tell Head Priestess Jenny of how you are disrespecting the Order by this shameful discrimination toward my friend and master?"

The Mylee Priestess was taken aback and didn t want to be reprimanded for the lapse in manners.

Kika shrugged her shoulders. "Besides, I m due back to my studies after six months, so you re out of luck. Either take Louie and my Master, or you go without magical help. And if I were you I d take em. You ll find no better magical and fighting support."

After a long while, Merrill sighed and nodded. "Okay, we ll take em."

Terry nodded. "We can start in three days time. I need to let the head of the Magic Guild know about this so he lets Louie go."

The three nodded and decided to leave for another pub to get food. After they left Terry and his students sat down with Ila to talk things over with the red headed magic user starting off with a question.

"So how do you guys think it will go with them?"

"To be honest I think there will be some problems with them." The Lone Wolf stated. "But if they are able to put aside their differences with us I think it might work out."

Ila decided to ask something that has been on her mind for a while.

"By the way there is something I have been meaning to ask."

"What is it?"

"How was Louie able to perform that attack I saw him do months ago when Magnus challenged him to a dual? I remember you said it took you a few years to harness Ki, but he was able to pull it off."

"That s what I m wondering too." Kika spoke up. "I can do it with my blades and even use it when I throw some mean kicks."

"I have the answer to that." Terry said and began to explain to his students on his discovery about how Louie was able to perform his Ki blast.

"As you know Ki is the inner energy of all living things. By attaining focus of the mind and spirit, one can utilize it to strengthen the body and enhance one s own physical potential."

His students nodded as he had taught this to them in the beginning when he took them under his wing.

"Now as I learned using magic requires a medium in order to perform attack and protection spells, along with sealing spells. To do this you guys would need ether a wand, an amulet, or a familiar like a rune beast to use magic."

"So your saying that we are using the same energy, except for it is not of the mystical nature right?" Asked the step-son of Carwess.

Terry nodded to his student. "Yes, to put it bluntly all of you already had control of your ki because you use it naturally when you use it to cast magic. Your wands are like converters that change it into something like electricity to jump start a car."

"What are a car and converter?" Ila asked puzzled as she had never heard of such things.

Andy s younger brother winched as he forgot that he was in a medieval like period.

"Ah, sorry. I keep forgetting where I am."

They continued to discuss about other events hoping that in three days time that things would turn out well in the quest that was to happen.

Three days later, in Ohfuns market...

The Lone Wolf and his student were browsing through the shops for the needed ingredients that were needed to unlock the sealed door to the ruins they were heading to.

"Okay let s see, I need two earth dragon s root, a small bag of powdered crystal shards, and a vial of blessed holy water." Louie said as he was reading over the spell book for elemental seals.

"We can grab the blessed holy water from Jenny s Church can t we?" Terry asked his student since he was still new to magic.

"Looks like we have to, but we can get the other ingredients here in the city." Louie paused for a minute then brought something up. "Though I still can t believe Melissa wanted to bring a tea set with her for this. I thought this was supposed to be an adventure, not a tea party."

The Lone Wolf nodded as he remembered back to the argument he had with Melissa s group. Taking along a delicate tea set on a journey that was bound to have unknown dangers and rough terrain was considered impractical. Given his own experiences on his training journey, traveling light and sensible was the best method. If the Mylee priestess insisted on having tea, then a canteen, a campfire, and a set of durable mugs would do.

He figured that Melissa came from a noble family due to her behavior and uppity attitude. Still the Mylee Priestess persisted on wanting it, so Louie agreed on the condition she didn t bring it with for this adventure. Any other adventures were their call since he and his master were only going to be with them till the quest was over.

Once they had purchased the ingredients they made their way to the Temple of Mylee.

Outside of the Mylee Temple Genie and Merrill were awaiting for their friend Melissa who was in a meeting with the Head Priestess of the guild that had concern her presence.

"So do you have any idea on what she was called for?" Asked the young thief.

"Not that I know of. Whatever it is it must be something important for Head Priest Jenny to call Melissa back." Replied the red headed swordswoman. Before coming here they had been gathering supply s for the quest they were about to take place in.

A messenger from the temple came to the group and told Melissa that Head Priestess Jenny wanted to have an audience with her before she left for her journey.

They came at least half an hour ago and both of them were waiting for their friend to return from her meeting with the head of the order. It was then they noticed two people approaching the temple and frowned on who they saw.

Terry and Louie saw who was at the temple and could tell by the look on the two women s face s that they were not happy to see them.

When they reached the front of the temple, the thief of the group decided to be the one to break the silence.

"Is there a reason you two are here?"

"Yes we need to get a vial of blessed holy water from Aunt Jenny." Replied Louie.

"You didn t tell us you were related to the head of the guild of Mylee. Or is it just another nickname since you know her?" Asked Genie.

"We aren't related but I knew her since I was a kid. I used to come here and play when I had nothing to do." Louie said with a shrug of his shoulders.

It was at that moment they heard footsteps and turned to see Melissa who had a big smile on her face, which got many of them wondering what could of caused her to be so cheerful.

"What's got you in a good mood Melissa?" Asked the young thief.

The disciple of Mylee smiled at her friend and replied in a cheerful tone.

"It is because tomorrow I will have the Sacred Ritual of Revealing to perform Merrill." It was then that she noticed Terry and Louie standing in front of her and decided to ask the first thing that came to mind.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We came here to get a vial of blessed holy water from Head Priestess Jenny." Answered the Lone Wolf and decided to ask his on question. "Is she available right now by chance?"

Melissa shook her head and answered him. "I'm afraid she is busy at the moment but I can fetch it. Why do you need one though?"

"It's so I can unlock the seal to the ruins." Answered Louie.

It was then the Lone Wolf decided to ask another question.

"I was just wondering Melissa, but what is the Sacred Ritual of Revealing?"

The young priestess claps her hands together and had this wistful expression on her face.

"The Sacred Ritual of Revealing is a special ceremony that a member to the guild of Mylee performs and is giving a message by the War God himself, in which he will bestow upon his follower a chosen champion. And it is the sworn duty of a Mylee Priestess to follow through her champions will and add him in whatever tasks."

She then took on a dreamy expression as she day dreamed about her chosen champion being the perfect knight in shining armor who was well mannered,brave, chivalrous, and would be an excellent role model for children.

Her two friends groaned at her behavior. Every time she started this whole chosen hero nonsense she would become lost in her own little world and not pay attention to much of things going on around her.

As for the brother of Andy Bogard he couldn t help but frown at what he heard from the priestess. It was one thing to serve a guild but to blindly follow a deity because of some mombo-jumbo nonsense about serving someone she never meet could either be good or bad for her. It reminded him about the leader of the New Face Team Yashiro Nanakase who was one of the Four Heavenly Kings of Orochi. He had sacrificed two of his team mates and himself to awaken the same entity that sent him to this world. He remembered that Chris and Shermie didn t want to die to summon their master. (2) He remembered from Chizuru that only the blood of each Heavenly King needed to be spilled without resulting in death.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Genie and Merrill call out to their friend to snap her out of her daydream. The priestess shook her head and regained her bearings.

"I'm sorry what were we talking about?" She asked the group in front of her.

"We need a vial of blessed holy water Melissa." Louie said to her with a sigh and then silently said to himself. (This is goanna be a long day.)

She nodded and went inside the temple to retrieve what was asked for them. A few minutes later she came back with the vial and soon the group left for the ruins in hopes of finding treasure.

A few hours later...

"So this is the place?" Louie asked as they stood before the entrance to the ruins of the treasure. Early on he was reading over his spell book to memorize the needed spell and a small brush that was required to write the incantations for the door to be unsealed.

"This is the place. Just remember your end of the bargain." Genie said as she still didn t trust these two.

"We already know, so there is no need to remind us. Just so long as you keep your word, we will keep ours." Terry said evenly to the swordswoman.

With that said, Terry s student went to work on completing the task at hand. He took the vial out and uncorked it. Then he took the bag of crystal shards and slowly poured them into the vial, making sure not to overfill the vial with shards. Then he took the earth dragon s root and started to cut them into tiny pieces with just enough for the potion he was making.

After he added in a few pieces he took out his wand to begin chanting a spell for the potion to begin mixing itself. With a simple wave of his wand the vial began glowing slowly turning forest green, then into a dark emerald color. Finally when the glow died down, Louie took his brush and dipped it into the vial and began to draw small symbols onto the stone slab which was the door to the ruins.

After several minutes of drawing the symbols the girls began to get impatient.

"Will you hurry it up with this already?" Merrill whined getting sick of waiting for him to finish drawing.

"It will be a miracle if he really can pull this off, though I doubt it." Genie said as she didn t believe much in Louie s ability as a magician.

Louie stopped in his work and turned to give the two a glare that showed he wasn t going to let them just insult him like he wasn t even there.

"Let's get one thing straight you two. In case you forgotten or doesn t even care to remember you hire me to help you open these ruins in the first place. So if you want your treasure that badly, then do me a favor and shut up. Because as far as I m concerned you two bozos are nothing but a bunch of wannabe adventures who like to shoot their mouths off."

This got the two female members of the group angry and were about to strike at Louie when Terry stepped in front of them and said with a firm voice.

"Knock it off! Both of you! This isn t the time to be fighting so just sit down and shut up!"

"And where do you get off ordering us around?" Genie glared at the Lone Wolf while gripping her sword.

Terry glared back at the short tempered woman. "Like he said if you want your treasures then do him a favor and shut up so he can work. And if you don t get your hand off that sword of yours very soon you ll be getting a one way trip to Lollipop Lane."

That was more than she could handle and faster than anyone could yell stop she draw her sword and swung at him in an overhead strike. Sadly for the swordswoman she had no idea on who she was messing with and got the biggest shock of all.

CLAP!

Everyone, including Louie who stopped in his work, had their jaws hanging open at seeing Terry catch Genies sword with his bare hands! Then the Lone Wolf said one simple word.

"Amateur."

Then he lashed out with a powerful kick to the stomach.

WHAM!

Genie was sent flying back, all the while losing hold of her sword, and landed on her rear end while hold her gut. Merrill saw red from seeing her long time friend getting hurt and thrust out her daggers intent on turning Terry into a pincushion. To her horror however Andy s brother caught them and threw them right BACK at her!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

THUNK! THUNK! THUNK! THUNK!

The young brunette was in a state of shock as she found herself pinned to a tree by her own weapons. Melissa ran over to her friend to help her out of her predicament. As for Genie she managed to get back to her feet and pulled out a second sword she had strapped to her waist. Before she could attack however she saw a fireball coming at her and leaped to the left to avoid being hit by it.

BOOM!

She looked to where she once stood and saw a giant scorch mark. Looking over in front of her she saw that it was Louie that had launched the attack and his magic wand in hand.

The stepson of Carwes had decided to end the needless brawl between his teacher and the two girls. While he knew Terry could handle them he rather they save it for later in case they ran into any monsters.

Calmly putting his wand away he glared at her and said in a no nonsense tone of voice. "Next time I won t AIM to miss."

With those words he went back to finish up drawing the symbols needed to open the door. He heard footsteps and turned to see Melissa walk up to Terry like she was going to slap him.

The Mylee priestess stood in front of Terry glaring at him, and then said in an angry voice, "How could you strike Genie and Merrill like that?"

The Lone Wolf stared at her like she just asked the most stupid question he ever heard. "And what did you expect me to do? Just stand there and be cut in half all because your short tempered friend doesn t like getting the same treatment her and that punk are showing to me and my student? If anything you need to get your head out of your ass."

Melissa was taken aback by the crud language she was receiving, never being spoken to like this before. Terry wasn t about to let up and give her the final say, so he ended it with a warning.

"The next time she ever pulls her sword, she will have more to worry about than a few bruise s. And for the record I don t follow some outdated code like chivalry."

"Hey guys."

Both turned to see Louie standing with his wand at the ready showing that he was about to open the door to the ruins.

Terry walked over to where his student was, along with Melissa a few feet away from them. Genie and Merrill came up to stand behind Melissa, while glaring at the two men in front of them. They couldn t wait for this to be over so they could get as far away from these two as well.

The Lone Wolf s student began chanting in an ancient tongue as his wand began to glow from the incantations of the spell. Soon the door to the ruins began to glow as well surprising the three girls as they saw his magic first hand. As for Terry no matter how many times he seen magic it was an amazing sight to behold. Finally the spell ended and the entrance to the ruins opened showing a staircase before the group.

"All right it s open!" Louie said excitedly with his fist pumped up in the air.

"Well then let s move in." Said Terry and began to make his way toward the door when he heard someone call out to him.

"Hold it!"

Turning around he saw Merrill walk up to him and pointing behind her while saying, "You and the big idiot are taking the back while we lead the front."

"Gee you're welcome for me opening the door to this place for you, your royal shortness." Louie said in a sarcastic tone.

"Don'T call me that you jerk!" Snapped Merrill.

"Then don t call me an idiot you stupid flea!" Louie shot back.

Before anymore insults could be thrown, Louie's master decided to end this bickering before fists were thrown.

"That's enough already! Merrill, either use Louie's name or don t say a damn thing at all. Louie, just go in the back so we can end this and not deal with them any longer."

He then turned and gave Melissa a stern look that broke no argument over what he was going to say next.

"Melissa, tell your friends to stop acting like five-year-olds and act like the professional adventures they re supposed to be, or I will not be held responsible for whatever happens to them."

The Mylee priestess didn t like the tone or the way the Lone Wolf was addressing her friends, but figured it would be better to settle things peacefully and just end this quest sooner. There was also the fact that Louie or his friends would tell Jenny about this and she didn t wish to be reprimanded for this.

With a resound sigh she turned to Genie and Merrill and spoke to them as calm as she could.

"Merrill just let go of what Louie said and please both of you just use each other s names. Genie take the front of us, while I take second, Merrill third, Terry fourth and Louie fifth."

The group began going in the order as requested, slowly walking down the stone steps, making sure they would not crumble beneath them.

A couple minutes later...

The group of adventurers silently walked through the empty ruins. So far they have not in encountered any monsters or traps while walking through the place, which made the student of Terry Bogard absolutely bored.

"Man this is boring. I was hoping we could get some action and fight a couple of monsters for fun."

The swordswoman gave Louie a glare and spoke to him in a scornful voice, "This isn't a game you re playing you idiot. You can lose your life if you are not careful."

Louie looked at her and replied back with annoyance, "I don t consider it a game like you think. I just want to brush my skills up and make sure I don t slack off in my training. Where do you get the idea that I m thinking this is a game?"

"Just from the way you are acting you are no better than a street brawler and I'm not too sure about your other magic abilities."

"So opening the door wasn t good enough for you or the others huh? Then you should have just asked me to perform some spells before we even started this quest just to soothe your pointless worries."

Merrill chose to speak her mind about the matter at hand.

"If anything, I don t see why your master had to come along since I haven t seen him do anything useful except shoot his mouth off."

The Lone Wolf s retort to the thief was the following, "And let s not forgets I could have impaled your scrawny ass with your daggers instead of sticking you to a tree."

Before either of the two could reply, the Mylee priestess called out to them.

"Everyone, let s head down this way. I'm sure the way to the treasure is down here."

The group looked to where she was indicating and saw it to be an empty hallway. Terry was on edge. While he knew it was a clich , he had seen enough movies with scenes like this. There was bound to be booby-traps. Heck, one of his favorite flicks was Raiders of the Lost Ark.

His sense of caution was proven right, when Melissa stepped forward in front of the group.

"Look out!"

Melissa had no idea she had stepped on a hidden trigger which made a booby-trap activate. An arrow whistled through the air and would have punctured her forehead if the Lone Wolf hadn t acted. With inhuman speed, he lunged forward and caught the projectile by the shaft, with the point mere centimeters from piercing her skull.

Melissa let off a shriek from almost being skewered. Then she stepped backward and activated another hidden trigger. This made the remaining hidden arrow launchers release their payloads from all directions.

"Aw crud!"

Roughly shoving the priestess toward the group, he forced them all to the floor as the deadly barrage converged on their position. Then with incredible accuracy and skill, he neatly deflected all arrows away from him and the others. With fast arm movements, he caused the entire swarm to clatter harmlessly to the ground. In less than five seconds, it was over, with the three girls looking up in shock. They had just witnessed the Lone Wolf stopping a swarm of arrows with his bare hands!

Louie smirked while saying, "Now are you glad that we brought him along?" He then addresses Terry, "Master, you've GOT to teach me that trick!"

"In time Louie, for now we better be careful if there are more traps like these. Let's find the treasure and get out of here."

He made a gesture for them to follow him down the path were the trap once was, slowly going down to make sure not to step on any hidden triggers.

Two hours later...

"Man it's been forever! I'm starting to hate this place!" Merrill ranted as they had avoided a few more traps and was just lucky none of them were injured.

Melissa had fallen down a trap door and would have been impaled from the spikes underneath had Terry not caught her in time and yanked her back up.

Genie was almost cut in half by a guillotine, but Louie pulled her out of the way in time. He received a small cut but was none worse for wear.

As for the young thief, she was not so lucky since she wound up getting shot in the rear end by poison needles. Melissa was able to use a spell to heal her wounds, and some herbal remedies to prevent infections, but Merrill knew she wouldn t be sitting down for awhile.

They were now in front of a door and Louie decided to use a scanning spell to make sure there were no magical traps in store for them.

"I hope this room is where the treasure is. The sooner we get out of here the better." Louie said as he was getting tired of this place since there were no monsters for him to test his skills out on. He then looked to the group, "It s all clear, we can open the door now."

Genie and Terry both went to the stone door and at the same time pushed it open to enter. Standing before them were a flight of stairs that lead to a large empty room that looked to be a royal audience chamber.

In the center of the room was a stone casket.

"There it is! That must be it!" Melissa shouted in excitement and was about to make her way to it when Terry stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Just a minute Melissa, I have a feeling we are not alone in this room."

"What are you talking about? The only ones here are us and you two." Genie said to the Lone Wolf.

"Are you afraid of the dark or something?" Merrill asked annoyed as she just wanted to hurry up and grab whatever rich s were in there.

"SHHHHHHHHHHH! I hear something." Louie said in a hushed whisper.

It was then the group started to hear something from within the darkness and Terry s suspicion turned out to be right when he saw a multitude of red eyes appear. Then from out of the darkness came a horde of goblins!

"Looks like if we want the treasure we are going to have to bust some skulls first before they can let us have it." Terry said to the group.

He then turned to Louie who was in the process of performing an attack spell. "Louie give us some cover fire while we go in and attack."

Terry's student nodded and performed his attack.

"Lightning Daggers! Come forth with your fury!"

A giant orb of lightning emerged above Louie and began shooting scattered bolts of lightning in the shape of daggers at the horde before them. The goblins had to dodge or risk getting electrocuted. Some were not as lucky and took the full brunt of the attack.

The girls were surprised by the attack spell, but quickly shook their heads and went off to battle the menace in front of them, with Terry in the lead and they got another surprise when he used one of his signature attacks.

"BURNING KNUCKLES!"

The Lone Wolf took off like a rocket and nailed one of the goblins in the face sending him flying into his comrades and knocking them down like bowling pins. He then proceeded with his next attack to his right when he saw a group charging at him.

"POWER WAVE!"

The Ki projectile trembled its way at the inhuman warriors and blasted them with an explosion, sending them flying backwards into the wall.

Genie swung her massive sword at any that dared to come into her path, taking the heads of several of her enemy's.

Merrill was watching her and Melissa's back by throwing daggers into any of the inhuman creatures that got too close to her friends and the mages they hired.

The Mylee priestess was using the few attack spells she knew against her opponents, along with her war hammer in case any goblin managed to dodge her spells.

As for Louie he was casting a variety of spells from fire balls and lighting attacks, to freezing spells and paralyzing spells to stop any of the inhuman creatures that got too close to him, which he proceeded to punch and kick away from him.

While this was going on the three female adventures were observing the two men that traveled with them, while they fought their enemy's. They didn t think that Louie would be that capable as a magician at first site but his use of magic so far had proven to be helpful in some ways though they wouldn t admit it loudly.

When they had the chance to see what Terry could do, they incorrectly assumed he was a battle mage from since he had no wand on him and must be using a different magic source to perform those strange unarmed fighting techniques. Genie mentally scoffed at how he didn t even fight with a sword and just swung his fist around like a brawler.

"CRACK SHOOT!"

BAM!

Another goblin was sent flying while losing a few teeth. The displace Earthling calmly waited for his next attacker to make a move while slowly looking for another exit in case they had to retreat. He silently hoped that there was a magical artifact that could help him get home or at least be able to show him a clue to the whereabouts of any magical portal. He and his students did find one during their training trip but it only lead them to Tempest s continent.

That was when his danger sense went off and turned around to see six goblins with throwing axes and another five with slings that held rocks which they began to swing around.

"LOOK OUT!"

Terry s warning caught everyone s attention and the girls managed to avoid the axes and rocks that were launched at them, all except one. One of the rocks went sailing right into Louie s forehead.

BOINK!

The stepson of Carwes stood dazed for a moment which stopped him in his spell casting. For a moment it seemed that nothing happened to him, but then he began to shake and tremble, and then finally he snapped!

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

He let off an impressive battle aura that lit up the whole room stopping everyone in their tracks and stood in awe and fear of what he was doing. Then in a low and deadly voice Louie slowly asked, "All right...which one of you threw that at me?"

In a comic fashion the ones who threw their weapons pointed at the one who had the sling which caused the said goblin to gulp nervously.

That was when Louie took off like a bullet and faster than anyone can see he was on top of the group and began beating the living daylights out of them and created a huge dust cloud.

BAM! WHAM! SMACK! MANGLE! CRACK! BOOM!

"AIIIIIIIEEEEEEE! HELP US! STOP CRAZY HUMAN!"

Terry and the girls had huge sweat drops as they witnessed the one sided massacre that Louie was dishing out, which cause Andy Bogards brother to grown and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Louie still needs to learn to control that temper of his. He said to no one in particular."

One of the inhuman warriors didn t know who the worst of this group of nut jobs was. Ether the human who fought bare handed or the magician who suddenly went berserk after getting hit by a rock. With this last thought in mind he took an object that hung around his neck which was a blow horn and blew into it.

Terry and the group heard the sound and wondered what kind of trouble was in store for them now. They got their answers.

"!"

The whole room began to shake and tremble as if experiencing an earthquake. The Lone Wolf decided to call the group back together as he had a bad feeling about this.

"Everyone regroup now! Whatever they just called can only mean trouble!"

Melissa, Genie, Merrill, and Louie ran towards Terry and stood back to back with each other looking for were the source would strike. It came from the far right side of the wall.

KA-BOOM!

Terry and the others covered their eyes from the dust and debris that came toward them. They slowly opened their eyes to see what crashed through and Louie could only other two words.

"Oh Shit."

Standing before the group was two giant ogres! They looked to be about twelve feet tall and to the displaced Earthling they made Raiden, and Chang Koehan look like light weights from the massive bulk they had. Their skin was a light gray, and their beady eyes were yellow, and their teeth looked like they could bite off a human head in a single bite. But the most terrifying thing about them was their giant spiked clubs that they swung around as if they were light as a feather.

Letting off another roar they slowly made their way toward the group that dared enter their home and disturb them.

Genie turned toward Terry and asked with anxiety, "So do you or your student have any ideas?"

Terry could only answer with a few simple words.

"We try to survive."

To Be Continued...

Authors Note.

Man this was the longest chapter I have ever wrote! First off I want to say thank you to my friend and fellow author Hung Nguyen for helping me when I made some mistakes and giving me some suggestions. I couldn t of done this without him.

It looks like Terry and the others are in series trouble as they have to not only deal with goblins but tow giant ogres. On the next chapter we will see the aftermath of the quest and Melissa s Sacred Ritual of Reveling. Who will be her chose champion? You ll have to wait and see. We will also see what Leopold Goenitz has been up to since he came to this world of magic. Stay tuned.

Before I forget I want to thank those who took the time to read and review this story. I also want everyone to know I have posted a challenge on my profile for a crossover between Naruto and Ronin Warriors. A.K.A. Samurai Troopers. Send me a personal message if you wish to take the challenge. Plus I will be making corrections and reposting some of the old chapters of this story as I ve noticed a couple of the chapters didn t turn out right. And I will be taking some time off for the next chapter of this story as I want to try and finish the next chapter of my second Naruto lemon story A Kunoichis Need.

I also will try to start some of the crossover s from the poll I had set up for a Devil May Cry crossover. I think all results are in, but if anyone wish s to vote go ahead, but I will replace it with a new poll after I post a new chapter.

Till next time everyone.

(1)If anyone has read the story Redemption by Tsukino Kage Spectre I will be using some ideas from this story. It s awesome by the way.

(2)The New Face team will not be completely evil and just act like mindless slaves to the Orochi.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own King of Fighters or Rune Soldier Louie so stop making me write this already.

The pairings for this have been decided. Terry will be paired with Celecia in this story so the voting has now come to an end. So let's get this party started.

() Thoughts

[] Mylee or other gods

Chapter 10

Chosen Champion?

Things were not looking good for the Lone Wolf Terry Bogard or his traveling companions. Why would anyone ask? It is because they were fighting for their lives against a horde of goblins and became even worse when they summoned ogres to the battle.

"This is getting out of hand! Don't you or that other magician know any teleportation spells?" Genie asked as she blocked a sword slash from one of the goblins and countered back with one of her own.

"I don't know any and neither do's Louie. We are going to have to hold on until I can clear us a way out." Terry replied as ducked a wild swing from an enemy's club and delivered a mean uppercut in return sending said enemy flying.

"What the hell kind of magicians are you two if you don't know any teleportation spells?" Merrill shouted as threw daggers to cover Melissa and the others back from any of the inhuman monsters who had throwing weapons.

"You didn't even ask us since you wanted to get her so badly!" Louie yelled back not taking his eyes off his enemy's and delivered a fireball to scatter them apart.

"Don't you have any items that could help us escape?" Melissa asked as she knocked down one goblin with her war hammer looking to find an exit for them to escape.

"I wish I did, but I wasn't expecting this many goblins to come after us." Terry's disciple said and then delivered a nasty right hook to one goblin that was attempting to take his head off with an axe.

"We're goanna die and I'm not even rich yet!" The young thief cried out not liking the outcome of this.

Terry knew that was the least of their concern especially with two giant ogres trying to flatten them like pancakes. He needed to give everyone a breather and he needed it fast.

Suddenly one of the giant behemoths let out a roar and swung its instrument of death down at the group, causing them to scatter avoiding death. Rolling to the side Terry looked up at the overgrown bruiser seeing it trying to pull its weapon out of the ground which had inadvertently got stuck. It soon growled causing the giant to look up, with the displaced Earthling following its gaze.

The ceiling was starting to crumble under the intense fighting that the ogres were causing from the tremors were causing, along with the two groups trying to kill each other.

This gave Terry an idea on how to end this. It was a risky plane but he knew it was this or be overwhelmed by a horde of monsters. And he could tell the three females were getting exhausted from the seemingly endless horde. Then he saw the second ogre making its way over to the others slowly with the intent of making them suffer.

Decision finalized the brother of Andy Bogard began powering up his strongest attack to end the battle before him.

Carwes step-son saw that his sensei was beginning to unleash something big and wondered what was going to happen. He then saw the two ogres making their way toward him and raced over to help him out.

He then got his answer to what his master was planning when he called out to him.

"Louie?"

"Yes?"

"Duck and cover."

Louie became alarmed when he heard those words from his master. He then called out to the others as he ran for cover.

"Incoming!"

The female trio responded the only intelligent thing that came to mind.

"Huh?"

That was when they saw the Lone Wolf covered in a strange energy and left off his signature ultimate technique.

"POWWWWWWEERRRRRRR GEYSER!"

BOOM!

The two ogres didn't know what hit them as they were engulfed by a wave of pure and powerful Ki attack that sent them falling on their backs.

However Terry's target was not the two behemoth's but rather the roof as the Power Geyser reached its peak and hit the ceiling causing it to fall on top of not only the two giants but the goblins that were behind them as well.

As for Louie and the others they managed to find cover behind a giant stone slab. Melissa casted a shielding spells to be on the safe side in case any part of the ceiling fell toward them.

The inhuman warriors however were not as fortunate as many of them were crushed under the ruble and the rest retreated back into the darkest part of the rune. As for the ogres they were buried and were not getting up anytime soon.

Terry looked around to see if there where anymore of the goblins that he had missed. Finding none he called out to the others.

"You can come out now. Those two will not be getting up and the rest of those guys are gone."

Melissa and her friends slowly came out, carefully looking around to see if there were anymore goblins and avoid any holes that were made from the Lone Wolf's attack. Louie came up next from behind them.

Terry made his way over to the group and noticed that Genie and Merrill was not the least bit happy as they glared at him.

"Do you two have something to say to me?"

Genie was the first to speak as she made her displeasure known.

"What kind of an idiot are you? Are you trying to kill us?"

"We could have been crushed, and no thanks to you the treasure is probably buried under all that rubble!" The young thief added as she wasn't happy with what Louie's master did to save them.

"What is more important? The treasure or your life, because honestly I prefer to live than dies like some greedy fool!" Terry shouted back as he couldn't believe this woman. And he thought Ryuji Yamazaki was money hungry.

It was then that the student of the Lone Wolf spoke up that caught the group's attention.

"Hey guys you don't need to worry about the treasure I made sure to keep it safe."

Everyone turned to look toward Louie who was gesturing over for everyone to follow him, in which they did. When they reached the destination they saw that the stone chest was covered by a glowing blue light.

"When did this happen?" The Mylee Priestess asked as she didn't see this earlier when they entered or during the battle.

"I casted a spell during the fight when none of the goblins were looking or paying attention to what I was doing to be on the safe side in case something like this happened."

"Good thinking Louie." His master commented at his quick thinking.

"Well then undo the spell so we can open it up." The red haired swordswoman insisted as she wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible.

"Yeah, yeah keep you skirt on will you." The blue haired magician waved his hand at her knowing what he needed to do. When he went to his belt for his wand he realized that it was missing! Looking down he kept checking himself to see where it was but couldn't find it.

"Louie what's wrong?" His master asked.

"I can't find my wand! I must have dropped it during the fight with those goblins."

"How could you of lost it you moron!" Merrill shirked as she couldn't believe the clumsiness of this guy.

"Hey shut up midget! I was busy watching your back, along with the others since things were getting out of hand." He retorted back at the brunette.

"Knock it off right now! Both of you! Let's just start looking for the wand so that way we can get out of here fast." Terry ordered as the last thing they needed was a pointless argument on whose fault it was.

It was then the group heard Melissa call over to them and they looked over to where she was standing.

"Louie I found it! It was under this rubble."

The blonde priestess held it up for all to see much to everyone's relief. They started making their way toward her, but that was when Louie heard a strange sound. Looking up his eyes widen as he saw a piece of the ceiling starting to crumble and Melissa was underneath it!

"Melissa look out!"

Louie rushed past everyone running toward the shocked priestess, and then heard a loud sound. Looking up everyone saw the broken piece fall toward her.

Melissa screamed and frozen in shock at seeing the giant stone coming toward her, causing her to reflexively hold her hands up dropping Louie's wand.

The blue haired magician scooped her up in his arms bridal style and leaped away from where they were a moment ago, with Melissa avoiding death.

After the noise settles down and the dust cleared their comrades ran up to them with the Lone Wolf a head. They stop in front of Louie who was setting Melissa down, who was a bit shaken.

"Are you two all right?" Andy's brother asked.

"We're fine bro, so no big worries." His student reassured as he dusted himself off and looked over to the Mylee Priestess.

"How about you, you're not hurt right?"

"I...I'm fine, thank you f...for asking me." The Mylee Priestess replied and then realized that something was missing that she had found earlier.

"Oh no the wand! I must have dropped it!"

This caused Louie to become shocked and quickly ran over to where Melissa was moments before the ceiling fell. He began digging through the rubble hoping to find it. Moving the last piece of stone he found it, only to let out an upset shout of anger.

"Damn it!"

Everyone wondered what had happened and they got their answer as Louie turned around and held up the broken remains of his wand.

"What about the spell that is holding it? Can you still undo it without using the wand?" Genie asked him as she didn't want this quest to be all for nothing.

"No I need my wand as a medium in order to cast spell's, but it's pointless since my wand is what was keeping the spell going for protecting the treasure so it will be broken soon."

True to Louie's word there was a brief flash of light that caught everyone's attention. It ended showing the stone chest untouched as if the battle never started.

"Well let's check this baby out and see what's inside." Louie said.

Everyone went over to the stone chest anxiously awaiting to see what was inside and hoping it was worth the trouble of going through.

When they got to it Terry stood to one side of the chest, while Genie took the other side of it. Looking at the Lone Wolf she decided to give out some last minute orders at this was the last time they would work together.

"On the count of three we lift at the same time."

"You got it Genie. I just hope this was worth all the trouble."

She nodded and both prepared to open it with her starting the count.

"Ready...one...two...three!"

Both hefted up the stone slab, setting it down to the end of the chest. Melissa and the others who were standing away from the two went over and all of them looked into the stone chest.

What they saw caused their excitement to drop to disappointment as in the chest were just three bags and a scroll. Louie was the first to show how disappointed he was.

"This is it? This is what we came for?" He couldn't believe it and wanted to find a goblin to beat the crap out of for what they found.

"For once I agree with you." Merrill said in a depressed voice as she was hoping to see dozen's of gold coins and hopefully a couple of rare gems. Instead there were three bags and a measly scroll that was ether for a magic spell or some lost relic that contained history of the runes they were in.

"Let's look inside the bags; maybe they might have something of value." Genie replied as she was hoping whatever was in them were worth something.

"I guess Louie and I will take the scroll since it might contain some magic." He then mentally added, (Hopefully it will contain a clue on how I can get back home.)

"I'll take one bag, Genie you take the other and Merrill you take the last." Melissa instructed as she wanted to leave take a series bath soon.

Each woman took a bag while Terry took the scroll opening it and looking at its contents. He saw an old drawing of what looked like a machine and it had inscriptions that he couldn't understand.

(I better have Ila look into this when we get back.)

Louie looked over Terry's shoulder and wondered what it was as well, then looked over to the others and asked, "So what's in the bags?"

The red haired swordswoman reached in and pulled out a few gold coins indicating there was gold in her bag.

The blonde priestess held out some silver pieces showing its contents.

As for the young burnet she got an excited gleam in her eyes as she proudly held out a small blue diamond showing what she had.

"Looks like we got a good hall everyone and it's about time!" The young thief excitedly said as she couldn't wait to get the tax payers off her back.

"Do you mind if I take a look at that gem?" Terry asked as he wanted to make sure it was worth more than by how it looked.

"What? No way! You already have your share of the treasure!" The young thief stated and kept the bag to herself in a protective grip.

The displaced Earthling gave her an annoyed look. Here he was trying to be nice and simply wanted to look but this greedy moron wouldn't even let him explain why he wanted to look.

"Just let him look at the stupid diamond will you? Maybe it's not worth as much as it looks." Ila's friend said as he didn't understand this woman's problem.

"Yeah right like he would be able to tell how valuable it is."

"I'm only asking to look at one, not the whole bag. And it's the same with Genie and Melissa's." Terry was getting tired of this and just wanted to make sure that these three didn't walk away with something worthless.

Before anyone else could speak a rumbling sound was heard causing the group to turn toward the sound. They saw the ruble were the ogres were buried begin to shift, slowly rising from them.

"Let's get out of here and quick!" The Lone Wolf stated.

Needing not to be told a second time they ran out toward the door they came from only to see it blocked by pieces of broken stone.

"Now what do we do?" Melissa asked as she did not have enough mana reserves to fight the ogres again.

"This way guys, I see an exit!" Louie said pointing toward an opening near a wall.

"Are you crazy there might be goblins in there?" Genie argued.

"We need to take a chance or would you rather deal with two VERY angry ogres right now?" He questions her.

Looking over to where the two giant monsters were raising from the ruble the women decided that it was more important to escape rather than deal with two angry behemoths.

Decision finalized the group quickly ran toward to the hole and left the scene just as the ogres got out looking for their prey, only to no longer find them there.

A while later...

Terry and the others managed to find their way out of the runes. They were tired and hungry from the small quest they had. As they left through the cave which was an emergency exit to the people who once lived there, they saw that the sun was setting.

"Man what I wouldn't give for a nice giant steak right now." Louie said as they finally came out and was resting for a bit.

"We can eat after we have a small break. It looks like we will be camping out tonight." Andy's brother said to his student.

"We shouldn't have to camp out like this!" The Mylee Priestess whined as she wanted to get back to the temple soon to perform her sacred ritual of revealing and have her chosen champion.

"Everyone needs to rest Melissa. Because right now it's too risky to travel since it will be night soon." Terry told the priestess as he was checking over himself for wounds from their battle with the goblins.

"Maybe if you two actually had a spell that could get us home early instead of being stuck out here we wouldn't need to be sitting around like this!" Genie argued. As much as she was used to sleeping outdoors even she enjoyed sleeping in a warm bed now and then.

"Look the goblins won't be coming after us anytime soon after nearly getting blown to bits by us so chill out. Why are you in such a hurry anyway? Is it because of Melissa's ritual tomorrow?" The Lone Wolf asked the swordswoman.

"It's because unlike you two we have debt's to pay and you aren't on the most wanted list!" Merrill spat out tired of hearing them.

Louie who had been sitting quietly trying to relax was just about getting tired of these two whining and acting like their needs were more important than anything else. With that thought he decided to get a say in as he wanted to rest up before they continued home.

"Oh will you two just shut up! Ever since this whole adventure started all I hear is you two bitching and moaning about every little thing that has happened. We'll get home soon when we've got enough rest so just drop it."

This caused the two females of the group to glare at the step-son of Carwes and they looked about ready to jump him from his outburst.

Louie saw this but paid it no mind and decided to remind them of another thing he said when they were in the runes.

"Let me remind you two that you never bothered to ask me or my bro if we knew any teleportation magic or if we had any magical items that could take us back to Ohfun. Don't snap at us because things don't turn out the way you wanted them to."

"Quit thinking that you are some hot shot adventure because of your magic. Without it you would be just some second rate adventure, you and your master!" The red haired swordswoman said not like being scolded like a child from someone she considered a simple brawler.

The Lone Wolf decided to end this argument by letting lose his battle aura causing the three to stop in their arguing. Melissa who was quiet throughout the arguing felt the enormous amount of power that was radiating off of the blond warrior.

(What sort of power is this? It doesn't feel anything like any sort of spiritual power I've ever felt before.) She thought to herself as it both amazing and freighting at the same time to her.

She then saw that he was powering down as he had everyone's attention.

He had on a calm yet stern look as he addressed the two in a no nonsense tone, "Genie and Merrill. While I understand you wanting to return back to Ohfun as soon as possible, there are two things you two need to take into account."

"What would that be Mr. Bogard?" Melissa asked as she was silent the whole time and didn't want any more violence to happen.

"For one thing they forget that you Melissa are also a MAGIC user and as such need as much rest from today's event. I know that casting healing and defensive spells can be very taxing to one such as you."

"So what's your point?" The young thief asked irritated wanting to know what this had to do with their current situation.

"My point is you two are considering that Louie and I wouldn't be able to survive without magic. If you really think that then perhaps Melissa should stop accompanying you two since without magic as she would be nothing without it." He replied calmly to her.

This caused both of them to realize that they unintentionally insult their friend and her ability's.

Seeing this Terry nodded and continued.

"The second thing you should consider is that we are now in a different part of the forest and if we were to just wonder off we would could ether wine up running into more goblins or wild animals that roam the forest at night. You also have to consider that we could wind up getting lost for days or even weeks."

That caused all three of the women present to pale in realization as they never took into account what would happen if they wound up in a different part of the forest.

The student of Tung Fu Rue saw the worry in them and decided to ease it by asking both Melissa and Louie another question.

"Louie do you or Melissa know any tracking spells that could help us return to Ohfun?"

Melissa shook her head negatively showing she didn't. She turned to Louie who was thinking over before snapped his fingers and then nodded.

"I don't have any tracking spells but I have something that works just as well as one."

The blue haired magician went over to his backpack and looked through it. He found what he was looking and held it up for the others to see.

"What is that?" Melissa asked as she saw that it looked to be a plain silver ring.

"This is a tracking ring Melissa. I just have to focus my mana into it and it will guide me on where I want to go or someone I want to find."

He explained to the priestess.

"Why didn't you tell us you had one?" Merrill asked after she found her voice from seeing what the Lone Wolf did.

"You didn't ask." Louie simply replied which caused her to face fault.

"How will you be able to tell it will lead us in the right direction?"

The Mylee priestess asked.

"When I hold it out in front of me it will change color to let me know where I'm going. Red will indicate it's the wrong path. However if it is Blue it is the right path I'm taking."

"Well then use it and let's head back already." Genie said wanting to get home soon rather than stay with these two longer.

"Yeah yeah I'm on it already, geez keep your top on." He said annoyed by the short tempered woman.

Focusing his energy into the ring, he began to concentrate on who came to mind. Thinking on his friend Ila Louie opened his eyes and held the ring out in front of him. To his luck it turned blue indicating on where to go.

"It looks like we head this way out of the forest."

"Well then let's head in that direction to leave this place." Terry said as he gestured for everyone to follow him before speaking to Louie.

"Louie since you have more mana reserves you will take the lead, while Genie and Merrill watch your back. Melissa and I will be at the end."

"Why don't you just have him give Melissa the ring?" Merrill asked as she felt it would be better if her friend had it.

"Melissa doesn't have enough mana to use the ring fully that's why." Terry simply said to the young thief.

"That's a load of crap!" Genie snapped as she couldn't believe the audacity of this man.

Terry looked at her and replied, "Why would I lie about something as serious as this?"

"You probably making it up and think she is too frail to do something like lead us back because she's a woman." The short tempered swordswoman accused.

"Is that what you believe Terry?" The Mylee priestess asked since she did take offense to what he simply stated to her friend.

This caused Terry to narrow his eyes at Genie as he didn't like her attitude toward him and thought of him being a chauvinist. He knew from experience never to underestimate a woman as he knew a lot of tough women from his world. There was Andy's fiancée Mai, Blue Mary, and Heidern adopted daughter Leona who was a part of the Ikari Warriors, and even the psychic pop star Athena Asamiya.

"Now why would I think that Melissa's too frail because she's a woman?"

"Men are all the same! Women have to work TWICE as hard, just to get HALF the respect that men do!"

"If I really thought that way, then I would have refused to go along with you three women from the start! Don't lump me in with any you've met before. I happen to know some female fighters who could chew you up and spit you out in a heartbeat! They DEFININETLY got my respect. As for you and all your complaints and insults, you're just BARELY tolerable."

"Why you...!" She began reaching for her sword.

"What? You want me to toss you on your backside again? What's that going to accomplish? Nothing! So unless you've got something relevant to say, then I suggest you shut up and let my student do his job!"

Genie growled but kept her silence since deep down; she knew she didn't have the ability to beat him...for now.

He then turned his attention toward the blonde priestess.

"Melissa, whether you believe me or not I am able to tell who has enough mana reserves and I know from that battle we had with the ogres and goblins that the healing spells you know were very taxing to your body since they are no easy feat along with the defensive spells you know."

This was true as Terry learned from his stay at the guild and during his travels of this new world he was able to develop his sense's better and learn how to judge a person's magical aura.

As for Melissa while she didn't want to admit it her body did feel very taxed from the spells she casted and wanted to rest for a while but was worried she would miss her sacred ritual of revealing.

"Hey guys can we go now? Besides I think we should travel for a bit and then take a small break and then we can make it back to Ohfun in no time." Louie suggested as he wanted to get back soon to study the scroll.

The Mylee Priestess decided that they could use a small break and made it known.

"Genie, Merrill lets go for a bit and then rest. Truth is I'm rather tired and wouldn't mind resting for a while."

Both of Melissa's companions didn't like the idea of staying with these two any longer but they figure they let them have their way for now and they wouldn't have to deal with them anymore. Sighing both of them nodded.

"Fine lead the way if you can." The young burnet said in a tired voice.

"Well then let's go." The student of the Lone Wolf said as he started off in the direction of where the ring pointed.

As the group began following the blue haired magician, the older brother of Andy Bogard began to think back on when he first meet Phacia and her prophecy concerning him and Louie. There was also the question on who was it that wanted to bring back the Orochi to bring destruction to his world and this world.

(I can only hope it's not that bastard Goenitz. He is the last guy I want to deal with.)

Meanwhile...

Somewhere on a remote island far from Ohfun the wizard Vergil was reading over an old book that dated back to ancient times and that of the machine he and his students worked on from a year ago.

Currently he was in his studying room trying to figure out a way to reactivate the machine that had brought an unexpected guest.

"How go's your research Vergil?"

The aged wizard became startled by the person in question and turned to see him standing from the entrance to his room.

"Oh Mr. Leopold you startled me a bit, I didn't hear you come in. Did you need something?"

"Not really, just wanted to know if you made any head way on the artifact that brought me to your world."

The aged wizard sighed as he could only guess that the man before him wish to return home.

"I have made a few discoveries on how to make it open the gateway to your world, but there are still a few key items needed to make it work where you can safely travel back without killing you."

"Take your time then, but just remember that I can help out as well in case you need it." The displaced Earthling suggested to him.

"I will keep that in mind. I never knew you had such mastery over wind magic like that when those bandits had attacked us before."

This had happen a few months ago when Goenitz had recovered from his injuries that the temple was attacked by a large group of roughed swordsmen lead by a wizard. Vergil and his students had a hard time since some of the swordsmen had magical blades and the wizard they had had a powerful staff. They would of died had Goenitz not enter the battle and killed the wizard and a few of his soldiers.

"It was nothing, but you forget I know nothing of magic since the powers from my world are different than yours."

"Yes and from what you told me of your world is unbelievable. I am still amazed from what you told me."

During his stay with Vergil and his students Goenitz had shared what he knew about his world to them and of the different machinery's that were used in a daily bases. He also told them about other fighters like himself that could use special ability's like him.

"Hopefully with your permission I would to tell King Bradley about you and make a request to travel to this other world. We just need a specific crystal to make the machine work again."

"What short of crystal would that be?"

"It is called a Blue Dragon's Eye, but it is said to be guarded by a fierce hydra that lives within the lands of Arctica."

"Do you know where this place is by chance?" The displaced Earthling asked.

"It is about a month's worth of travel from here, but the fastest way would be to fly and it would take only three days." He replied to him.

It was then Goenitz shared his thoughts with the aged wizard.

"Perhaps I should go to where the crystal is since I can fly at will."

This shocked the age wizard as he hadn't expected this from the man who looked like a priest.

"It is rather dangerous to travel alone there. Are you sure you wouldn't mind waiting for me to contact some people I know from the Magic Guild of Ohfun?"

The middle aged man waved off his concerns and replied, "I rather earn my keep and you forget that I am a warrior from my world."

The aged wizard nodded at this as he found out that Leopold was a warrior after he questioned him about his ability with wind, though the displaced Earthling was hiding some things. Some of the students wanted to know more especially about the Four Heavenly Kings group when he said he was one of them, but Vergil reminded his students that if he felt ready to tell more about himself than he would as it must have been considered a sacred guild he served with laws of their own.

"If that is how you feel than head down to the library. I am sure one of my students can show you the map of its location."

Goenitz nodded his thanks and left the old man to his business. When he was out of ear shot, Vergil looked to his right and spoke out to no one in particular.

"And how long have you been hiding there Sarah?"

A small epped sound was heard and a glow started to show revealing a hooded figure. Lowering the hood of her rob, the one called Sarah had black hair tied in twin pig tails, and had brown eyes. She also had a few freckles on her face. She replied nervously to her master.

"A little while master Vergil. I heard everything you two were talking about and to be honest I don't fully trust him."

Vergil sighed as over the last few months his newest student was very wary about Leopold and she had stated a few times to him in private that she didn't fully trust him and even suggested he was hiding something from everyone.

"Sarah we have been through this many times now. I do not believe that Goenitz would have an ulterior motive and would be using us for any ill purposes."

"But master how can you trust a total stranger we hardly know anything about? For all we know he could be lying about some of the things he told us." She argued to her master.

"Sarah did he not add us in our time of need when those bandits attacked us? There were also a few times that he saved a few of your class mates from accidents that had occurred during his stay."

The young girl slowly nodded to her teacher as she did remember those few times her class mates were saved. Even she was saved by him once.

The aged wizard nodded and then said, "I understand that you are wary about him since he is from another world that is far different from ours and he is an outsider but you shouldn't just pass judgment without fully getting to know him first. All he would like is to return home and I am sure we can find out more about the world he lives in."

"But master..." The young female wizard began but was cut off.

"Now, now no more buts, you should be working on your studies since we will be returning soon to Ohfun. I don't want you falling behind in class since this trip started."

She nodded and then gave a small bow before leaving her master. While she was heading back to her room her thoughts went back to the discussing her master had with the outsider. Truth be told she didn't fully trust him and even thought that a few of the accidents were caused by him as a way to earn the trust of her class mates and teacher. The problem was she didn't have any proof but on a few occasions she did hear him speak about something called the Orochi and how this world would benefit in creating a new world by wiping out the arrogant fools of his world.

She wanted to tell her master and friends but feared that they would tell him of her fears and that just didn't sit well. Another thing is she could tell by the look in his eyes that he was not entirely honest about the things he said.

(I can only hope I'm wrong and that nothing terrible happens to me or my friends, along with Master Vergil.) She silently said to herself as she continued on to her room.

With Goenitz...

The Hakkesshu of the Wind was currently looking over the map on where to find the crystal that was needed for the ancient relic that brought him to this world.

True to Sarah's word Goenitz had been behind a few of the accidents that had happened during his stay with the group of wizards. He had to carefully plane his traps on the unsuspecting students and strike when they least expected it.

When he first came to this world of magic his mind boggled on the many wonders and ability's and had sought to use whatever he could to revive the Orochi and have his revenge against those who had thwarted his plans. His eyes narrowed as he thought of the three that had defeated him and cursed them for his misfortune.

(Before I can get my revenge on all of them, I will need allies to add me in my quest for revenge. And I have just the thing to get what I need.)

Looking over another book the blue eyed Hakkesshu was looking over spell. During his stay he had been secretly studying magic without the elder wizard's knowledge or that of his students. He had witnessed how they performed them and what was needed. He had done a few tweaks and had managed to figure out the needed amount of power needed.

The spell he was looking over was a special resurrecting spell that could revive the dead and gave the user the ability to control them. It was a dark and forbidding art that was only used during times of war and if there were no other choice in the matter, but he could care less as he considered those that had saved him expendable.

(That old fool Vergil should have known better than to trust me off the bat. Once I'm able to get to my world I will have the help I need and then Kyo Kusanagi you, Iori and that mirror bitch will pay.)

He thought back to when he was defeated by those three.

Flashback...

"I guess I underestimated you. I never thought...I would lose."

He then glared at the three that dared to interfere with his ambitions in defiance.

"But this isn't the end for you!"

With those words he let loose a blast of wind in a last ditch effort to escape or kill all three of them, but they evaded the blast. Then to the Hakkesshu's surprise and horror Iori Yagami had the same crimson flame as Kyo and both let loose their ultimate techniques.

"OROCHI NAGI!"

"YA SAKAZUKI!"

Both attacks collided and the results were devastating.

BOOOOM!

The attack sent Goenitz flying, making him slam into the ground back first. He looked up in pain to see the heir to the Yata Mirror stand above him and then spoke to his in disdain.

"It is over for you Leopold Goenitz. Your plane to kill me and the others has failed along with your two assistance Vice and Mature trying to manipulate Iori and you murdered my sister. And now you will know true pain and suffering as I seal you away for eternity."

With these words she summoned her clans mirror and began invoking chants that a Shinto priest would use to sealing away a demon. This caused the man who was one of the Four Heavenly Kings to panic and tried to summon another wind to make him escape from her but it was too late and he was sent into darkness.

End of flashback...

He shuddered as he remembered the cold and unforgiving feeling of being placed into eternal darkness and he had no idea how long he was sealed away for.

It was due to his luck that when Vergil first tested out the sacred ring the aged wizard had unintentionally caused a disruption to both worlds which caused them to pull the Hakkesshu into this world of magic at a different time a year before Terry Bogard.

Shaking his head he went back to studying over the map and nodded as he planned on what to bring and were to find the stones needed for the spell he had in mind.

Back in Ohfun...

"Man is it good to be back home." Louie sighed as he was glad to have made it back around nightfall.

"On that note I will agree with you, but I honestly wish this could have turned out better." Terry said as he was disappointed about the quest.

They had made it back to Ohfun in time parting ways with Melissa and her group. The Lone Wolf had offered once more to have a look at the treasures they found to make sure they were in good quality. But to his annoyance Melissa's friend Merrill wanted nothing more to do with him and Louie and made it known to them.

Flashback...

"Are you SURE don't want me to have a look at your treasure?" Andy's older brother asked the group as they were in the city of Ohfun.

Merrill scoffed at his request. "Yeah right! Like you're an expert on how to appraise treasure! You probably want a cut!"

Terry shook his head.

"No I don't. But I think you might want to..."

He was cut off by the irate thief.

"The adventure is over and we don't need you anymore! Goodbye!"

After three leave, Terry shrugged his shoulders and rejoined Louie.

"Well, that could have gone a lot better." His disciple commented.

"Yeah, well I guess they'll have to find out for themselves how worthless their haul was."

"Worthless? I thought they came out pretty good with all those gems, gold, and silver."

"You mean old quartz, fool's gold and cheap silver plating."

"How could you tell?" He questioned his sensei.

"I've been around a lot of quarries and construction jobs to know enough about minerals and metals. Those 'gems' had a few scratches on them. Diamonds and real gems are a LOT harder and don't scratch that easily. That 'gold' Genie had glittered WAY too much and seemed pretty light and brittle. Real gold is soft and is a lot heavier. It also doesn't reflect as much in its natural state. It only sparkles after it has been polished. I noticed those 'silver' artifacts of Melissa's to be worn in some places and saw some other metal underneath. That's a sure giveaway that only the top layer is coated with a sliver-like metal and the rest is probably some cheap junk."

"Whoa. You sure know a lot. I wouldn't have noticed stuff like that."

Terry waves it off. "It's just some stuff I picked up at my part-time jobs."

"So why was it so carefully-guarded if it was useless junk?"

"My guess is that the 'treasure' was to fool any robbers into taking it and leaving the real prize behind."

"You mean the scroll?"

Terry nodded as he held up the rolled parchment. He wondered what Ila was going to say once she researched it.

End of Flashback...

So the two were now at the Laughing Swan waiting for Ila and the others to meet with them after dropping the scroll off earlier as she was currently going over her study's. They didn't have to wait long as she came along with Kika, Thomas, and Edward.

"How did the adventure go for you and Louie sensei?" Edward asked his friend as he was hoping they had found an ancient relic they could study.

"It could have gone better but we didn't find what we were looking for." He told his student in a depressed voice.

His students saw this and they were worried for their master. Hoping to get him out of his depression Kika tried to lighten the mood.

"We'll look on the bright side of things master. You found a clue to help you find your way home and it's better than nothing right?"

This did help lift Terry's spirit a bit as he nodded and turned to Ila. "So what exactly did that scroll we found tell about anyway? I couldn't understand the writing and the drawing on it looked like some kind of giant stone ring."

Louie's friend smiled indicating she had good news.

"You're in luck Terry. The scroll you and Louie found is to an ancient relic known as a Spirit Gate."

"What is a Spirit Gate?"

"It goes back to the time of the Old Magical Kingdom. Many have used it in order to see across the world and lands they never discovered. It was even said that during those times they were able to summon anything from those gates."

"I take it there is more good news to this." Andy's older brother asked.

The red-haired beauty nodded. "My father was able to find a piece of the Spirit Ring and it will be here in three days time."

"That's great news!" Edward looked toward his master with a large smile. "Did you hear that sensei? You're almost on your way back home."

Everyone was happy to hear this except one person which was the step-son of Carwes. Though it had only been six months Louie had considered Terry as the brother he always wanted and wished to learn a lot of the things he learned. Truthfully he wanted him to stay in his world but he knew that would be selfish and both he and Kika learned over the six month training journey that he had a family to return to.

It was then that Louie decided to ask a question.

"Hey Ila exactly how many more pieces do we need for the Spirit Ring?"

Ila thought for a moment on the scroll she had read and replied, "There is at least three more pieces that we need, but the problem is one of them is on another continent."

"What? Where the heck is this other continent?"

"I'm not sure, as I would have to do more research on the scroll."

It was then that Thomas brought up another subject.

"By the way Louie I heard your wand got broken during your quest with the Mylee Priestess and her allies. How did that happen?"

The blue-haired wizard sighed and began to tell him the outcome of how his wand got broken after saving Melissa from death and what had occurred afterwards to the group.

Terry also decided to fill his students in on how the quest had began and how it ended with the trio, making Kika frown at how they treated her friend and master and decided to speak her mind.

"I honestly wish you two never went with those three since all they ever did was complained and insult you. Hell, I'm not at all surprised, that they didn't even bother to say thank you for your help."

Terry shrugged. "No biggie. We didn't go with them to be thanked. We got something out of this little adventure."

Louie nodded. "Yeah, and those three got nothing for their trouble."

Terry shook a finger at his student. "Louie, you shouldn't speak badly about people, unless you want to make an enemy out of them. Though I will admit that they're going to get their just desserts right about now."

In another part of the city...

"What do you mean it's all worthless?" Merrill exclaimed after the appraiser gave his estimate on how much the 'treasure' was.

"That's what I'm telling you." The portly shopkeeper remarked. "What you got is nothing but old quartz, fool's gold and some cheap silver-coated goods. Best I can offer you for the lot is 20 copper coins."

The young thief was seeing red at the moment and wanted to find those two men so she could skin them alive for this. They went through all that trouble and got nothing for it in return. She then remembered the scroll they had in their possession and decided that she and Genie should take it from them. Whatever it was worth she hoped it would cover their debts.

Back to Terry...

The Lone Wolf waved it off, "You don't need to worry about them since we aren't going to see them anymore. Right now we have more pressing issues."

Thomas nodded and said to his friends, "I think we should have something to eat first and worry about this another time. Tomorrow we will help Louie gets a new wand and then we can study more on this Spirit Ring."

The group nodded and decided to order some food before heading back to the guild as tomorrow would be an interesting day.

At the Temple of Mylee...

The blonde priestess was silently praying for tomorrow's ritual to be a complete success. Her friends had decided to turn in for the night but Merrill had stated that she wanted to get the treasure they found appraised as soon as possible to get rid of their debts. As for Genie she stated she was glad that they didn't have to deal with the two men that had accompanied them.

Thinking about the Lone Wolf and his student she couldn't help but frown at how they acted toward them. She remembered some of the accusing words he had said toward her.

Terry: And what did you expect me to do? Just stand there and be cut in half all because your short tempered friend doesn't like getting the same treatment her and that punk are showing to me and my student? If anything you need to get your head out of your ass.

(No he had no right to strike ether of my friends like that.)

She was broken out of thoughts when she heard a voice.

"Melissa?"

She turned around to see the head of the guild standing behind her.

"Yes Head Priestess Jenny?"

"You should be resting for tomorrow's ritual as it is an important event for you."

"I know I just feel a little nervous about it."

Jenny gave her disciple a reassuring smile and told her, "Just have faith in Mylee and make sure your will is strong. You must always be prepared for future conflicts and any trials ahead."

Melissa got up from her position and bowed to her teacher.

"I shall turn in for the night then Head Priestess Jenny. Good Night."

"Good Night Melissa."

As Jenny turned in for the night her disciple took on a dreamy expression of her handsome, intelligent knight in shining armor. He would be much better than Terry or Louie.

The next day...

Terry, Louie, and Kika were on their way over to the Temple of Mylee. During the morning Ila had discovered that two of the other pieces were scattered in different parts in the continent of Alecrast.

One was an object called a Sky Key that was as small as a pencil and the other was a small blue gem known as a Mana Stone. It would take some time to build the machine as the third piece had to be built together since it was required for the Sky Key to work.

On the way Louie had meet up with Kika and asked if she wanted to come along to the temple if she wasn't busy. She shrugged and decided to tag along since she didn't have any studies. Right they were discussion about one of the items in question.

"Hey bro how come we have to go to the Temple of Mylee?"

"From what Ila told me the Sky Key is considered a precious relic to them as it is a way to meet with their...god in the off chance that there is a great crisis and that he can turn one of the disciples or the chosen champion into a powerful warrior to defend the land."

"For real?" The blue-haired wizard asked.

Kika decided to let him in on more of the relic and its history.

"We had this assignment before Louie since it was when we came back from our training trip. We were to learn about when King Bradley and Master Carwes went in search of it before and they learned that there was more than one in existence. It is said every fifty years that the followers of Mylee perform a ceremony in order to receive one since they are also used to defend the world."

"Wow I never knew that. How many were said to exist?"

"There was said to be three, but I learned that once three years has passed it loses its power."

"Man that has got to be a real pain to go through all that trouble. Is that why we brought the scroll with us?"

The Lone Wolf nodded. "I figure since Jenny is the head of the temple she should have some records on where we can find one or hopefully another guild that is making one."

They soon arrived at the front of the temple and started making their way up the stairs.

"I hope none of the other priestess's gives us a hassle like the one you two were with." Kika commented to her teacher and friend.

Andy's older brother waved it off. "I doubt that we will have any trouble from this place and Melissa right now is probably doing her ritual now so..."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

All three heard the screeching voice of a certain thief and turned around to see her with Genie by her side and they were not in a good mood.

"What do you two bozo's want now?" Kika asked irritated as she was hoping they wouldn't have to deal with any trouble today.

Genie ignored the brown haired woman and pointed a finger at Terry.

"Give us that scroll you have!"

The Lone Wolf's response to her was simple.

"No."

"What did you say?" She glared at him dangerously.

"I think you heard me and I will not repeat myself."

This caused the two females to draw their weapons as they were not going to let this stupid MALE keep what they believed should be theirs. This caused Kika to draw her own swords and Louie to take a stance.

"Bro, you better hang on to this so it doesn't gut ruined." Louie took the scroll from his belt and was ready to toss it to him when he heard Merrill scream and rushing at him.

"Gimmee that scroll!"

She ran at Terry's student attempting to take the scroll only for her to miss it as Louie kept it out of her reach.

"No way, a deal's a deal! You agreed to let us have any scrolls or documents, and you got to keep the rest! Not our fault you got nothing but junk!"

The burnet then pointed an accusing finger at Terry.

"You knew! You knew we had nothing but worthless fakes!"

Terry let off a tired sigh as he had a feeling this would happen. So he decided to point out the simple facts to these two.

"If you recall, or don't care to recall, I DID offer to appraise your stuff before we parted ways. You turned me down. And Louie does have a point. You agreed to the deal when we came on that adventure. The adventure is over and my student and I have no further business with you. We owe you NOTHING."

Merrill and Genie were about to get violent, but then backed off as Terry began powering up his ki.

Louie let off a whistle of appreciation and then looked at the two.

"Trust me, you DON'T want him mad at you."

Genie however was not in a listing mood and made it clear speaking out against the Lone Wolf.

"You think that just because you let off some fancy little trick that you can intimate me?"

"Are you forgetting what my master did to those goblins yesterday or are you just that thick headed and stupid?" Kika spoke up as she was getting tired of this feminist nut job's attitude toward her master and friend.

"Why don't you shut up you little bitch! I'm getting tired of your master hiding behind his students since he doesn't want to face me like a man."

Kika had enough of this and was about to attack when the voice of master stopped her.

"Kika, step aside and let me handle these two. Louie the same goes for you as well."

Both students of the Lone Wolf gulped nervously and stepped aside. Whenever Terry spoke like that then mercy to anyone who would be dumb enough to face someone who fought like a wolf.

The student of Tung Fu Rue glared down at the two as he was in no mood to deal with these idiots. What made him even more angry was the fact they wanted to break their word to him and his student after helping them out yesterday and thought that just because they didn't listen to him they blamed him and considered the scroll theirs by right? Well they were in for a painful lesson.

"I'm giving you two idiots a chance to leave me alone or I won't be held accountable for what happens."

"Shut up and give us the scroll already!" Merrill yelled while ignoring the warning signs that were going off in her head.

"It's your loss then."

With these words Terry rushed at them with a speed no one thought possible and nailed the female thief right in the kisser.

WHAM!

Merrill felt like she hit by an ogre and went flying backwards right onto the ground of the temple.

"Merrill!" Genie shouted shocked at seeing her taken down so easily and then turned glared at the Lone Wolf.

"You're dead you bastard!"

She rushed at him swinging her sword viciously at the displaced Earthling only for him to leap back away from her. Louie and Kika stood far away from the two making sure not to get in their sensei's way and hoped that Terry didn't go overboard on these idiots.

Genie was getting madder as she continued to swing her sword at him and she couldn't touch him. All the while the blonde fighter continued to nimbly doge his opponent's wild swings and even taunted her a few times.

"Oh come on now that's a sword you swinging not a club!"

"Hold still damn you!"

"You're swinging in too wide an arch. That's easy to evade."

"I'll kill you!"

"Not goanna happen."

"Bastard!"

"Temper, temper Genie. If you lose your cool you lose the battle."

"Damn you! Hold still!"

"Total amateur. You wouldn't last through the first round of the King of Fighters, and considering I'm still holding back."

"What? You think I can't take a hit because I'm a woman?"

Terry then spoke in a deadly serious voice.

"Okay. You're complaining that you don't get the same treatment as men do. Fine. So take THIS like a man! BURN KNUCKLE!"

Genie held up her sword to block, but with ki-infused rage powering Terry's fist, the weapon may as well been a chopstick as it snapped in two. Unfortunately for her, Terry's attack didn't stop at the blade as it continued on and slammed into her chest. Genie was sent hurtling backwards and she already knew she had several broken ribs, as her back impacted with the wall of the temple. She formed a shallow indentation in the masonry in the shape of her body. Admits a cloud of dust and crumbling stone, she slumped to her knees before falling forward, her consciousness fading away.

(Impossible! That sword was tempered steel! He's...not human! He's...a monster!)

She fell flat on her face and lapsed into unconsciousness.

"GENIE!"

Merrill had run over to her friend as she was dizzy from getting punched earlier and had trouble getting up to help her friend out. When she was able to regain her balance she just witnessed her friend getting sent into the wall and her sword broken in half. Checking over her she was glad to see she was still alive, and turned to glare at the Lone Wolf.

"You stupid bastard, I'm goanna kill you for that!"

Before he could respond some new voices were heard.

"What is going on out here?"

Everyone turned to see a group of women dressed the same as Melissa. In front of the group were three girls who looked up to the blonde priestess. Their names were Anna, Gannet, and Joan.

Before Louie or Kika could respond the angry thief shouted and pointed an accusing finger at them and Terry.

"Those three took something from us and that jerk hurt my friend!"

Anna who had orange hair knew Merrill and Genie who were Melissa's friends and not asking for the others side of the story glared at the three.

"How dare you attack Miss Melissa's friends you barbarians! Prepare to be punished!"

"Whoa hold on a minute!" Louie said holding his hands up in a non-treating gesture. "You got it all wrong we didn't attack them first they..."

"Don't you dare try to lie your way out of this!" Gannet said next to her allies and turned to the group behind them. "Get them!"

This caused the group of Mylee Priestess's to charge at the three with battle staff's, forcing Louie, and Kika to defend themselves from the mob. Terry not liking were this was going ran to his students to get them out of this mess, but had to dodge a swarm of daggers. Looking to his left he saw Merrill running after him with daggers in hot pursuit.

He was about to make a quick knockout with the thief when he heard Louie's voice.

"Terry take the scroll and get to Aunt Jenny quick so you can sort this mess out!"

With these words Louie tossed the scroll to him and the Lone Wolf leaped up and caught it. Then to the astounded eyes of everyone he leaped twenty feet into the air and started jumping up the temple to lose his pursuers. His students followed after him in the same way.

(How the heck did they do that?) Thought the astounded group as they then realized that their intended enemy's were getting away.

Inside the Temple of Mylee...

Inside the temple's innermost chambers Melissa prayed before the idol of Mylee. She stood naked in hip-deep waters in the center of an elaborate pool and waited for her god to give her a sign of how she would recognize her chosen hero. In her mind she thought of her beautiful, righteous, and always gentlemanly knight in shining armor. (1)

Back to Terry and the others...

"Will you idiots knock it off and just listen to us!"

Kika yelled at the group as she blocked with her swords and kicked away any that got too close. Louie was dodging their attacks and countered in ether a hip-toss or punched them out.

Terry for his part was dealing with Merrill and Melissa's three followers as they were trying to get at the scroll her had. It took the thief and the followers of Mylee awhile to get to the roof since they had to use a ladder and had to carefully walk across the walls of the temple.

"Hold still you lowly thief and pay for what you did to Melissa's friends!" Joan shouted as she swung her staff at the Lone Wolf only for him to leap over it and got knocked off her feet in the form of a sweep kick.

"I hate to break this to you but I am not like the midget and I sure as hell didn't start the fight between those two!" Andy Bogards brother replied as he wanted to get to Jenny quickly. Problem was when he tried to enter the temple through a different route he was caught off by some of the priestess using attack spells and was force to take another way which leads him to the roof.

"Why should any of us take your word over Miss Melissa's friends?"

"The fact that I am not trying to hurt any of you should say otherwise and you weren't there when it started."

"Don't listen to this guy, he's full of himself and he gave us nothing but junk!" Merrill shouted as she was trying to get a shot at him, but didn't want to ruin the scroll in the process.

That was when Anna thrust her staff at the Lone Wolf. He had managed to dodge the attack but the scroll that was hanging from his belt got knocked off and began rolling off the roof.

Both Terry and Merrill ran after the rolled parchment in an attempt to get to it first. The burnet threw daggers at the Lone Wolf in order to slow him down but to no avail as he simply leaped over them and kept going.

Before any of them could reach it one of the other priestess that was closest managed to grab it and then tossed it toward Joan. The blue haired priestess was about to catch it only for Louie to leap up and grab it in time. Turning around he spotted his friend Kika who had knocked out another priestess.

"Kika, think fast!"

He quickly tossed the scroll to her.

Kika heard her friend's voice and looked to see the rolled parchment coming toward her. She quickly jumps in the air and catches 'it while landing on the roof. Dodging a few strikes from the followers of Mylee she lashed out with a kick to one and then threw the scroll once more this time to the Lone Wolf.

"Sensei, catch!"

Terry elbowed Merrill in the gut, then flipped backwards to catch the scroll. He then grew a smirk and said to his student, "How about a game of keep away guys?"

So began a game with Terry and his two students tossing the scroll while keeping it out of the hands of Merrill and the Mylee priestess's.

This went on for a few minutes until Louie was cornered by the group of angry women. Anna, Gannet, and Joan stepped forward with Merrill behind them and they were less than friendly.

"The game is over you lowly thief, surrender the scroll that you stolen from Miss Melissa's friends!"

Louie however was getting tired of this nonsense and decided to end this once and for all. He had practiced working on a new move and he felt it was time to test it out. Forming a plan on when to toss the scroll to his friends he decided to taunt the mob in front of him.

"I would stop right now if I were you, because if you take another step you guys will be in for a world of hurt."

"And just what do you plane to do? You don't even have your wand anymore?" Merrill questioned as she considered they had the upper hand.

Behind them Terry and Kika considered on what to do and what idea Louie had in mind. Terry could us a ki attack but he didn't want to risk it as it would most likely harm the women and he didn't want any of them to fall off the roof of the temple.

As for Kika she wondered what Louie had in mind for them as he didn't have his wand and couldn't use any spells. She then remembered his ki-projectile technique and hoped he wasn't planning on using it.

Thankfully for her that was not the case.

"I don't need my wand to waste you guys as I have another move up my sleeve." He then began powering up his ki and his whole body glowed with bright blue energy.

This caused the girls to become nervous as they believed that he couldn't perform any spells without his wand.

"He's bluffing, don't believe him!" Merrill stated thought deep down she was a bit intimated by what she was seeing.

It was then that Louie leaped high into the air and tossed the scroll to Kika. The brown haired woman jumped and caught it and that was when Louie unleashed his new attack!

"LOUIE BOMBER!"

Spinning down at them with his leg shot out in a vertical strike Louie attack in what looked like an aerial version of Terry's Crack Shot technique.

The group below him quickly scattered to avoid the attack but when his leg hit the roof it shook greatly with a loud boom!

BOOM!

The shockwave from the attack shook everyone causing them to lose their balance, except for Terry and Kika who quickly jumped up in time to avoid the backlash. However it would soon lead to an unforeseen event.

In the sacred chambers...

Melissa couldn't believe it as she soon heard the voice of her god as he spoke to her.

[MELISSA. THE NEXT PERSON YOU ARE ABOUT TO MEET WILL BE YOUR CHOSEN CHAMPION.]

This confused Melissa as she wondered why the Head Priestess Jenny would be the person she would meet after the ritual. It was then she heard more.

[HOWEVER YOU MUST CAREFULLY ADD HIM AND ANOTHER WHO SOON BECOME A CHOSEN CHAMPION TO ONE OF YOUR FELLOW PRIESTESS AS THEY WILL CARRY THE SPIRIT OF THE TWO SONS OF DEGAS, HANIA AND CHEVEYO. THEY COULD BRING THE WORLD TO RUIN OR SAVE IT ALONG WITH ANOTHER WORLD.]

It was then that the message was cut off and Melissa wondered what that was about when she heard a rumbling noise and looked up to see the roof breaking apart.

Back to Terry before the roof fell...

"Damn it Louie careful! Someone could have fallen off." Terry chided his student as he saw Merrill and the mob of priestess's frozen where they stood. After Louie hit his attack he pulled out a small blue gem that paralyzed them.

The step-son of Carwes waved off his masters concern. "Ah don't worry about sensei I held back on my new technique so nothing to worry..." He was soon cut off as he heard something breaking apart from under them. Unknown to Louie the roof was in need of repairs and they were to be rebuilt tomorrow but unfortunately his attacked had caused it to crumble.

What was even worse was that the weakest part was Terry and Kika were standing on it!

CREAK! SNAP!

A hole started to form under them and the Lone Wolf quickly pushed Kika away from it and prepared to brace for the impact!

In the temple...

Jenny was in her chambers waiting for the news of Melissa's ritual when she heard a loud crash from where her disciple was taken it! She quickly rushed out of her room to see if she was all right. When she got within a feet of the door she heard a loud scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! IT CAN'T BE YOU! THIS IS AGAINST MY WILL!" (2)

Back on the roof...

Louie and Kika had heard what sounded like Melissa's voice and it could only mean trouble, causing the blue-haired wizard to sigh while saying, "I think things just went from bad to worse."

His friend could only nod and hoped that her master could deal with whatever had just happened.

To Be Continued...

Authors Note.

Finally I have finished chapter ten! Thank you god! This was rather long and I was very tempted to break it into two parts but I figure I should get it done. I want to give a big thank you to my friend and fellow author Hung Nguyen for helping me out with this chapter after I made some revisions with his help. I couldn't have done this without him.

I'll work on the next chapter when I get the chance as I want to try and finally get started on my crossovers that I had in mind. I also have some new ones concerning another crossover with Bleach, along with Naruto.

I will post up a new poll and it will have to do with the Devil May Cry story's I have. Also I have noticed I've been getting a lot of people who put Naruto's Desires as their favorites.

I'll make a new chapter or two when I get the chance. Please read and review my work and if you want me to write a new chapter for Naruto's Desires then let me know.

On the next chapter we will see the return of Phacia as she gives advice to Terry about being Melissa's chosen champion. Naturally neither of them will be happy about this and the Lone Wolf will have a few choice words about the matter. We will also see what Leopold as well and he will be bringing back some old trouble for our hero.

See you then.

(1) Melissa should really stop with the fairy tales before she becomes as delusional as a certain fake knight.

(2) After watching the Rune Soldier series and hearing Melissa say this stupid thing so many times I just wanted to reach into the screen and smack her silly as it gets annoying after a while.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Rune Soldier and King of Fighters do not belong to me. I am just doing this for fun and now let's get it on.

() Thoughts

Chapter 11

Spiritual Guidance

"I refuse to be a part of this! This is against my will!" Melissa shouted as she and Terry stood before the Head Priestess of the temple.

"And you honestly think I wanted any of this to happen?" Terry said irritated that he got roped into something that was the last thing he wanted to deal with at the moment and he was not happy.

Currently his students and Melissa's friends were waiting outside of the chambers as Jenny wanted to discuss with the two and had ordered the other followers of Mylee to wait in their chambers to discuss on what had happened earlier on when the ritual was being performed.

The Lone Wolf was not in the best of moods. First he and his students wound up getting attacked by a greedy thief and an angry swordswoman. Then they were attacked by a mob of priestess's who jumped to conclusions and now he found out he was the champion, without being giving a choice, to a spoiled brat of a priestess. He had caught a glimpse of Melissa in her birthday suit and he was trying REALLY hard not to think like Andy's perverted master Jubei Yamada.

(I shouldn't even be thinking like that at a time like this!)

As for the Mylee Priestess she was not exactly any happier with how the ritual turned out as she was hoping for a brave, handsome, shining knight in armor like the ones she read in the stories she love, but instead she got this brute and continued to protest in her mind.

(This is against my will! This is against my will! This is against my will!)

As for Jenny she couldn't help but smile at the two. Though in all honesty she was hoping that Louie would become the chosen champion for Melissa but she was also certain that Terry would be destine for great things and thought someone like him could become a great role model for others.

"Well this is certainly a surprise. I never expected for you to become the chosen champion to one of my best pupils Terry."

"Head Priestess Jenny I must protest to this! There is absolutely no way someone like him is my chosen champion!" Melissa protested.

"And why not Melissa?" Jenny asked her disciple despite the look of agitation on her face. "Did not the mighty Mylee give you a sign of who your chosen champion will be?"

"Well...yes I did." The blonde priestess reluctantly admitted as she did receive a psychic message from her deity.

"And are you not a loyal follower of Mylee?"

"Yes I am." She said as she lowered her head in defeat as she knew were this was going.

"You know the ancient texts as well as I do, Melissa." Jenny stated in a firm tone. "The will of Mylee must be upheld. Terry Bogard is your champion and you will aid him in all aspects. You are to also help guide him if he needs guidance in his journeys, are we clear?"

"Yes Head Priestess Jenny." Melissa said in a quiet whisper. She couldn't help but shutter at the kind of duties she may have to perform for her champion.

Terry however had no intention of going through with this like Melissa and decided to make it clear to the both of them.

"You can both forget about it as there is no way in Hell I am going through with this ether."

Both priestess's looked at him in shock and saw the look in his eyes meaning he was serious at his decision.

"Terry..." Jenny began but was cut off by the Lone Wolf as he was not about to just give in and follow some deity's creed he didn't practice.

"I'm sorry Jenny but this was all just one big accident and I have no intention what so ever of going through with this just because some god I never met says so. That and the fact neither Melissa nor I can tolerate each other after what happen between us and her friends."

"I do not believe this was an accident Terry." Jenny said shaking her head. "The will of Mylee works in mysterious ways and I believe that you two were meant for great things and the adventures that are to come your way."

"And I said forget it! It is obvious that your disciple is not happy with this and I am not going to force her into servitude just because of some ridiculous custom from some no name war god." Andy's brother argued.

For Melissa she was surprised at the level of hostility that Terry was showing toward the god she worshipped, but was even more surprised at his refusal in wanting to be her champion since anyone else would have took it up in a heartbeat.

The Head Priestess of the guild however was not happy with the way the displaced Earthling referred to her way of religion. She could understand he was upset but he didn't need to go so far.

"You shouldn't insult something you do not understand completely."

"And what is there to understand about a being that's only purpose is to create war and quite possibly pointless bloodshed? I have no time to be playing hero!"

"How dare you speak of Mylee in such a way?" Melissa shouted as while she didn't like the idea of having him as her champion she wasn't going to let him insult the guild she learned under as it was like insulting the head priestess before them.

The Lone Wolf looked to Melissa and spoke to her in a non friendly tone, "Why the hell should I follow your guilds creed? I'm not a member of this guild so I should be giving a choice of whiter or not I should become your champion. Beside's why don't you just take the ritual again?"

"She can't take it again Terry." Jenny spoke up to him. "The ceremony can only be performed once and there is nothing I can do."

"Can't or won't Jenny?" The Lone Wolf demanded.

"I can't change what has already happen. She is a follower of the order of Mylee and to not follow him is considered heresy."

The brother of Andy Bogard snorted in disgust and replied, "So if he told his followers to jump off a cliff or whore their selves out they should do it without a second thought?"

"How dare you speak that way in front of me?" Jenny said upset as while she understood his discomfort and wanting to return home he didn't need to go so far with his words.

Melissa for her part couldn't understand why Terry held such hostility toward Mylee. After all Mylee was a god of justice and virtue, but for him to speak as if the war god was some heartless monster didn't sit well with her.

The student of Tung Fu Rue had decided then and there to leave as he didn't want to do something he might regret. Without another word he turned his back on them and started walking off toward the exit.

"Terry come back here we are not done!" Jenny called out to the displaced Earthling.

Without turning around the Lone Wolf said in a cold voice, "As far as I am concerned we are done. You can call me a heretic all you want, but I will never follow some outdated creed just because you say so."

Without another word he stormed through the door leaving two shocked priestess's speechless.

Outside the temple...

Louie and Kika sat patiently outside of the temple as they didn't want to be in the same room or even within the temple as both Genie and Merrill were in there with the swordswoman being treated with her injuries from their master. The head priestess had told both parties to wait outside or in one of the guest chambers and to not start any trouble as she was upset with what happened to the roof and was going to figure out who started the fight.

"Man I hope bro is going to be okay. I have never seen Aunt Jenny so mad before." Louie said to his female companion as he was looking over the scroll that Merrill tried to take from them earlier.

"I know what you mean. Heck I don't know what the heck happen to him and Melissa but I just hope this is the last time we have to deal with those idiots. I don't think I could take another day with them." Kika said as she was tired from the fighting with the mob that chased after them.

"You got that right. I STILL can't believe those other priestess's didn't want to listen to us and just believed that stupid little stick figure of a thief and the damn hot head." The stepson of Carwes said as he hoped things would be cleared up between them.

Further discussion between the two was halted as they heard the doors open and turned to see their master and from the look on his face he was pissed.

Terry didn't even acknowledge his students as he walked past them too upset and too deep in thought. He just needed to get away from here to relax and clear his head as he headed into the city.

His students got up shocked at what they saw and wondered what was going on to make their master upset. They decided to follow him to make sure he was all right.

A few hours later...

Terry sat at a table in a tavern that he usually went to for a good drink. He was currently having a meal and was on his third mug of ale as he wanted to try to relax after what happened today. Earlier his students caught up to him and asked what happen between him and Jenny to get him so upset.

The older brother of Andy Bogard told his students he didn't wish to talk about it right now and asked them to not disturb him for a while as he wanted to clear his head. His students nodded in understanding and left him to return to the magic guild of Ohfun.

(I just can't believe this crap. Here I am wanting to go home to my family and then I get caught up into some stupid war gods outdated unspoken law that says I have to be the hero to a woman who only likes to wine and cry?) He took a drink of his ale to help him relax.

"Terry-sensei?"

The Lone Wolf turned to see Ila, Louie, and the rest of his students standing in front of him with looks of concern on their faces as they were hoping to keep him company. He gestured for them to take a seat and they did.

"So what brings all of you here?" He asked them as they each ordered a mug of ale to be brought to them.

"We heard about what happen between you and Aunt Jenny bro." Louie said to his sensei.

"We were rather surprised to hear that you became the Chosen Champion for one of Head Priestess Jenny's disciples and on how you reacted." Thomas said as he was with both Kika and Louie when they returned to the guild to speak to him, Ila and Edward about finding their sensei and hope to cheer him up.

"I heard about what those two who were with Melissa tried to do to you, Louie and Kika. I shouldn't be surprised considering on how they acted when they first meet you, but for the other priestess's to attack you three without listing to you is just insane." Ila said as she couldn't help but frown at the behavior of the other followers of the guild and hoped that Jenny would punish them for their reckless attack.

"So what are you going to do now Terry-sensei?" Edward asked as he was hoping that things between him and Jenny wouldn't lead both of them to be at each other's throats.

"I honestly don't know Edward, but one thing is for sure and it's I don't know if I can stay in Ohfun any longer." He said to his student which caused the others to be alarmed.

"You're going to leave us?" Kika asked as she didn't want him to leave as she enjoyed learning under him and the same could be said for the others.

The Lone Wolf sighed and replied, "I honestly don't know what else I can do since Jenny doesn't seem to realize I don't want anything to do with Melissa."

"Please don't leave us Terry!" Ila pleaded to her master. "I'm sure things can work out if you just give them a chance."

"I'm not angry with Jenny or anything. It is just because she wants me and Melissa to follow after some ridiculous creed that so called god..." Terry started but was then interrupted by Louie.

"Whoa Terry hold on there. I get where you're going on this, but just so you know I'm not siding with Aunt Jenny on this." His student took a deep breath and then spoke to his master. "Didn't you tell Aunt Jenny on why you didn't favor any gods like you told me and Kika?"

Ila, Thomas, and Edward were wondering what their friend meant and then looked to Terry to see if he would speak while they were present.

The Lone Wolf looked to his disciple and sighed before speaking.

"No Louie I didn't tell her. I was just so angry I wasn't thinking clearly." He then looked at Louie. "By chance did you tell her?"

Louie shook his head and decided to let him know.

"I didn't tell her anything about your past. When she came and told me what happen and asked if I could speak to you into accepting into being Melissa's champion I told her no."

This surprised his friends and Thomas was the first to ask him.

"You told her no Louie? Why?"

The stepson of Carwes began to tell his friends and teacher about what had happened between him and the Head Priestess.

Flashback...

"What do you mean you will not speak to him about this?" Jenny asked surprised and a little upset about what Louie just said to her.

The blue-haired wizard sighed as he didn't want to see someone he considered family upset but he knew he had to be honest with her since he didn't want the Lone Wolf to get into trouble.

"Aunt Jenny I'm sorry but I am not going to ask Terry to become Melissa's chosen champion as this is between them and you."

"I have tried to speak with him when this whole mess started but he refuses to listen. I am sure if you could speak with him I'm sure he will understand things better."

Louie paused for a moment to think things over and decided to make a suggesting.

"Why don't you give him a few days to cool down and then you guys can talk things over since he is upset. And to be honest I can't blame him since me and him were being treated a bit unfairly by Melissa's friends."

The Head Priestess of Mylee thought it over for a minute and decided it was for the best since it was a hectic day and perhaps both party's needed space. Sighing she nodded to him and decided to let it drop for now.

"Very well Louie, I will give him a few days, but tomorrow I will need you, Kika, and Terry to be present as I need to know what had happen today as the other priestess's have accused you and the others of stealing from Melissa's friends."

Terry's student frowned at the accusation that he and his friends were being given but knew they needed to go to clear things up.

"I'll let the others know tomorrow as I need to speak with the old man about getting a new wand since my other wand was destroyed during the quest. Good night Aunt Jenny."

He then turned around and left to catch up with his friends in finding their master.

End of flashback...

"After words I went to the guild and meet up with Ila and the others to look for you. But before that I had to speak with my father about my wand and it looks like I will have to go out and find a five hundred year old Enchanted Tree. But before that we will need to see Aunt Jenny tomorrow about what happen today."

This caused the group to frown as they were worried for Terry and of the confrontation that might escalate into a fight with Melissa's friends. While they knew he could handle himself, they were worried that the Head Priestess of the guild would fight him and if Terry did, or rather would win against her in battle then he would end up as a wanted man.

Kika who had been quiet threw out the whole conversation decided to ask the Lone Wolf a question.

"Terry after we explain everything to Head Priestess Jenny are you going to be Melissa's champion?"

The blonde street fighter was quiet, thinking about his disciples question and responded as best as he could.

"To be honest Kika I don't want to be the champion of someone I hardly even know or can even stand but Jenny isn't going to drop it no matter what I say."

He paused to gather his next thoughts and spoke in a depressed tone.

"I'm seriously wondering if I should just sneak out of Ohfun and never come back just to get away from them."

This caused his students to worry; afraid he might abandon them since they did care for him. His next words however eased their minds.

"But then again all I would be doing is running away from the problem and that wouldn't solve it. I also have to take in the fact I don't know where else to go or who I can turn to for help."

"We could go with you and help you out." Louie spoke up making the others look at him like he was nuts.

Terry however shook his head. "No Louie I don't want any of you to get into danger just to help me out and I don't want any of your family's to worry about you constantly."

"He's right Louie and you are Master Carwes son after all." Thomas said to his friend as he knew that while the head master of the magic guild was strict he did care a whole great deal about him and all his students.

Thomas's friend frowned when he heard this and spoke with bitterness, "There are times I wish I wasn't adopted by the old man. I hate magic."

"Louie!" Ila said shocked that someone she had a crush on had never spoken to any of them like that before.

"I'm sorry about that guys it's something I've wanted to tell you but I'll wait till later since we're getting off track." He then looked to their master and said, "So do you want to tell them why you don't favor the gods Terry?"

The Lone Wolf looked to his students and took a deep breath before speaking to them.

"Before I begin, I would like for one of you to put up a silencing spell so no one but us hears about this." He looked to Ila knowing she was one of the few with such a spell.

The red haired beauty nodded in understanding and began invoking the spell. Soon a small blue orb appeared in her hands then floated into the air, which then expanded until it covered the group incasing them in a small dome to block out unwanted noise and to keep their conversation to themselves. Seeing that the spell was complete the Lone Wolf began to speak.

"What I'm about to tell all of you must not be repeated to anyone as it is very personal and is one of the many tragedy's of my life."

Everyone nodded in understanding knowing whatever he was about to tell them was something he probably hardly ever told anyone. Seeing that they understood her began his story.

"It all started years ago when I was still traveling the world improving on my martial arts that I meet a woman named Sulia."

Terry told them about the Armor of Mars and how it was connected to the God of War Aries who possessed Sulia's brother Laocorn into collecting the armor for him and with him were his three accomplices Jamin, Hauer, and Panni. He told them about the battles between him, his family and friend had against Laocorn's group leading up to his battle with Aries himself. This caused Ila to interrupt her master.

"Whoa! Back up a minute! Did you just say you BEAT A GOD?"

Her friends were bewildered as well as they just found it humanly impossible. Yes they believed that Terry was strong but not THAT strong. The only ones who were not shocked by this was Louie and Kika since they had heard this before.

Terry let off a tired, sad sigh.

"Yes I did. Mind you, I'm not sure if I could ever reach THAT level again, and I DON'T want to experience that kind of tragedy again to do so."

"But...T-That is impossible Terry. Not even the most powerful wizards or warriors known throughout Alecrast could perform such a feat." Thomas said bewildered as this sounded more like a fairy tale.

"I was skeptical at first too Thomas, but after the things we saw our master do and what we learned from him it's got to be real." Louie spoke up to his friend.

It was then that Ila decided to ask the Lone Wolf a question that came to mind.

"What do you mean by tragedy?" She asked wondering what kind of tragedy he could have experienced went through to face a god.

The student of Tung Fu Rue face took on a pained and depressed look which didn't go unnoticed by Kika who decided to speak to him with concern.

"Terry do you want to tell them what happen next? You can tell them another time when you are ready." She knew what he was about to say next was NOT something he wanted to repeat again when she and Louie heard it from him before.

The Lone Wolf was silent for a moment until he nodded to her and looked at the others who were wondering what it was he was about to tell.

"I say tragedy because Sulia had died with her brother in that battle."

He told them of the tragic end of the siblings and how it affected him along with those close to him.

When he had finished his tale he could see the looks of sadness in their eyes at what he had told them. Ila was crying, as well as Kika. Louie had his head down in respect for the siblings that died along with Thomas and Edward.

"So now you know why I got upset over this and don't want anything to do with Mylee." He let off a tired sigh as he decided he had his fill and left to go pay for his meal. He motioned for Ila to undo the spell which she did, but not before calling out to him.

"Sensei, are you going to return the guild?" Ila asked him as he was leaving.

Without turning to look at her he replied, "No Ila, I will be resting at an Inn for the night but I will see you all in the morning." With that said he paid for his meal and was gone.

This left Louie and his friends alone thinking over what they had learned about the Lone Wolf and wondered what other hardships he had endured.

Meanwhile...

Soaring through the night skies in another part of the world was Leopold Goenitz. His destination was toward Arctica to retrieve the Blue Dragon's Eye from the hydra that inhabits the lands.

He had left around a day earlier before Terry and his group left for their adventure, and he was close to his destination for the artifact he needed.

Before leaving he had made sure to study a flight spell that he needed to travel to where he needed to go and with his powers of the Hakkesshu it came natural to him with his control over the wind.

He had also made sure to carry provisions in a large duffle bag, along with a few magical items that he would need against the beast he was about to face.

(It will not be long. Soon I will have the key to returning to my world and I will bring back the forces I need to have my revenge.)

He soon spotted a village and decided to rest there for the night before continuing his journey as the cave was another day away.

Back in Ohfun...

The Lone Wolf sighed as he laid on his bed thinking over the day's events. He started to wonder if maybe he went too far in his words against Jenny. Even though Melissa and her friends were rude to him and his students, Jenny was one of the kindest people he had met along with Carwes and he felt ashamed for his words.

(I shouldn't of snapped at her like that. Maybe Louie did raise a point since she doesn't know about my past, but what I am going to do about this whole Mylee chosen champion nonsense?)

"I believe I can help you with that Terry."

Terry jumped at the sound of the voice and took a stance. He mentally chided himself for not senescing the presence of whoever snuck into his room and wonder who it was.

"Be at ease Terry it is only me."

Turning to the sound of the voice the Lone Wolf saw someone emerge from the shadows and was shocked to see who it was.

"Phacia?"

The red eyed beauty smiled warmly at the displaced Earthling and walked over to him as he took a neutral stance.

"It has been a while since I last spoke to you hasn't it Terry?"

"It sure has Phacia. Heck I haven't seen you in over a couple of months since I left on that training journey."

"Yes and I saw many of the good deeds you and your students did over that trip." She then got a serious look on her face before speaking again. "There is something I wish to speak to you about and it concerns the Ritual of Revealing with Melissa."

"How did you know...?" The Lone Wolf began but then stopped as he figured since she knew about his past then she must of already known about what happen today. With a sigh he then said, "Then you know how I feel about this and I don't like things turned out."

"Indeed but have you forgotten in our last conversation that Mylee is nothing like Aries since he cared little for humans and it was because of that he was defeated by you?"

The Lone Wolf nodded since he did read up on Greek Mythology before.

The white haired beauty then continued with her next words. "This is why the reason I am here is to ask you for a favor not only to me but to Head Priestess Jenny as well."

"What kind of favor?"

"I want you to become Melissa's champion."

"What?" Terry exclaimed then narrowed his eyes at her. "Now wait just a minute Phacia, why should I be the champion to some prissy, snobbish, spoiled little brat?"

"My reason I want you to become Melissa's champion is to teach her a lesson in humility and reality." Phacia said simply to the Lone Wolf.

"Huh?" This caught Terry off guard as he decided to ask what she meant. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"To be blunt Melissa is a good person at heart though she has been sheltered most her life and she is very narrow-minded about the outside world in general. She believes that the world is like those child-hood fairy tales parents tell their children. She is also quite naïve and clings to certain ideals such as chivalry which you and I both know that not everyone follows in this day and age."

"Sounds to me she acts like a child more than she does as an adult." Terry said as he knew back in his world things like etiquette and manners didn't mean much especially when someone like him grew up in the mean streets of South Town.

"Exactly, which is why I want you to show her she shouldn't judge things at face value or to just judge someone without getting to know about them."

"I don't know about this since we didn't really see eye to eye and her friends are not exactly trust worthy or open minded as some people I know."

"I'm sure if anyone can change them for the better it's you and this could help you as well."

"What do you mean by helping me?"

The red eyed woman took a solemn expression and said, "Terry I know that you don't want to hear this but this journey will help you to fill the void in your heart."

Terry froze for a moment when he heard those words as he knew what it was Phacia talking about. His expression took on a sad and pained look as he said with a heartfelt voice, "Phacia...I don't...I don't know if I should even consider this because..."

"It is because of your first two lovers?" She said in understanding of his pain as she had a look of sympathy on her face.

The displaced Earthling nodded as he didn't really want to try to find love again as he was afraid to lose someone and be hurt once more as he felt whenever someone fell in love with him it would only bring death. This brought up his memories of Blue Mary as she too had lost a lover the same way as he did and she wanted to try finding love again only this time it was with him.

The white-haired beauty spoke to him once more, "You can't keep blaming yourself for what happened to them Terry. Lily and Sulia wouldn't want you to continue feeling sorry for yourself and to moan for them."

"I know that but...I don't want to take the chance ever again after what happen to them." He replied to her.

"You can't continue to be like this forever as it will do more harm for you than good. You should consider the words your friend Joe Higashi gave to you."

At the mentioning of his friend he recalled on what the Muay Thai champion said to him before.

Flashback...

Joe: "Do you want to be called Terry 'The Lonely Wolf' Bogard for the rest of your life or what?"

End flashback...

Andy Bogards brother sighed heavily as he thought over his friends words. Truth be told he was a little jealous of his brother when he had finally popped the question to Mai after a few years.

After thinking over what Phacia had said with another heavy sigh he said to her, "All right, I will go apologize to Jenny about my earlier outburst, since her God of War is not the same one I defeated and he might even be a benevolent deity. However, that doesn't mean I have to LIKE being Melissa's champion."

"That is all I ask of you Terry. Also make sure to ask her if she wishes for you to be Melissa's champion, who knows you might be surprised." With those words the mysterious beauty chanted in a different tongue and disappeared.

When she was out of site Terry made his way out of his room, thinking over on how to approach Jenny without being seen since he knew trying to enter the front gate of the temple would most likely cause a scene so he decided to go an alternate route.

The Temple of Mylee...

Jenny sat calmly in the library sipping a cup of tea while reading over one of the ancient texts of her guild. She had calmed down after what happen a while ago and thought over on what Terry said to her. She realized he was upset but she wondered on what reasons he would be so hostile toward her deity?

Though she was a follower of Mylee she did consider two things. For one she didn't know if any gods existed in the Lone Wolf's world or if they were even worshipped. Another was she had to consider was that Terry wouldn't be staying here forever since he desired to return back to his world, and she didn't know when that would happen.

Sighing she decided to turn in for the night when she felt something was amiss. Slowly rising she turned around and at her waist was a sword she carried in case there were any attempts that someone would try to take her life. She then spoke out to a dark corner of the room.

"Whoever you are, you may as well come out. I do NOT appreciate intruders nor do I like being sneaked up on."

Emerging from the shadows was someone she did not expect to see till morning as he came into view. Terry stood a few feet away and gave a small smile.

"I would have knocked but I doubt anyone would have allowed me in after what happen today."

Jenny was silent for a moment before saying, "Is there anything I can help you with ?"

Terry knew by the sound of her voice she was still a little upset by today's events so he decided to be honest and get to the point.

"I deserved that which is why I want to apologize for how I acted today toward you today and forgotten that this isn't my world so I shouldn't have labeled your god the same as the one in my world."

He paused for a moment to choose his next words before speaking to her again.

"Another reason I wanted to speak with you is because I never told you the reason why I was upset over what happen today and you deserve to know since I was speaking out of anger."

The Head Priestess of Mylee looked into the displaced Earthlings eyes and saw that they held no malice or deceit in them. She saw only honesty and kindness in them which showed he wanted to speak with her.

Gesturing to a chair she sat down waiting for him to take a seat. Terry did so and sat across the small table of the room in front of her.

Nothing was said for a moment until it was Jenny who broke the silence, "Before you say anything I just wish to say I too wish to apologize as I didn't take two things into consideration. For one thing I didn't take into account that you would be here forever and that eventually you would return home."

"And the second reason on why you want to apologize?" The Lone Wolf asked her.

"The second reason is I never bothered to ask why you acted so hostile toward Mylee or any deity for that matter."

"That is the reason I am here tonight. I wanted to apologize since I spoke out in anger, and I should have told you why I didn't favor your deity." Taking a deep breath he spoke once more. "What I am about to tell you I have told only to my students recently and like I asked them must not be repeated to anyone as it is one of the tragedy's of my life."

Jenny nodded to him to show she understood and so the student of Tung Fu Rue once again began his tale about the Armor of Mars, his battle against Laocorn and the God of War Aries, to the tragic loss of his second lover Sulia. When he finished his tale it was his hope that she would give up this idea about him being Melissa's chosen hero and just let them go their separate ways. But then he would be going against his word to Phacia and as much he didn't want to go through this he would help Melissa even if she didn't appreciate it.

The Head Priestess began to understand why he was so set against being Melissa's chosen hero. Though she found it very hard to believe that Terry had that kind of power to defeat an actual god of his world, she could see in his eyes the sadness, honesty, bravery, and hardship that he had endured and it made her wonder how many hardships he had to deal with in his life to make him the way he is. Despite all this she knew that deep down he was a wonderful person and that he needed someone to help fill the void in his heart.

"So now you understand why I do not favor Mylee or want anything to do with Melissa." He sighed tiredly before asking, "Do you still want me to be her chosen hero?"

He had asked the question that Phacia had suggested to him and that was when he got the biggest shock when Jenny answered him.

"Yes Terry, I would like you to be her chosen hero."

The Lone Wolf's eyes widen as he looked at her and saw a kind and understanding smile to which shocked him.

"That's it? After all that has happened today you want me to be her champion still?" Terry was completely surprised by this turn of events as he never thought something like this would happen. It was then that he remembered what Phacia told him before.

(If I didn't know any better I think she knew this would happen.)

He then heard Jenny speak again catching his attention.

"Now that I have a better understanding of your situation, I would like you to know of Melissa's situation."

"Melissa's situation?"

"Yes. Now as you know, the Church of Mylee will not turn away any candidates who wish to follow our God's edict of truth, justice and doing what is right. The supreme representation of our tenant is that of a hero, chosen by Mylee to spread his ideas to the world and to have a servant of Mylee aid him. Now it is obvious that our God has decided that you are worthy of being his representative."

She holds up a hand as Terry's about to say something, allowing her to continue.

"Yes, I know that you believe that it was all a coincidence, but Mylee does move in mysterious ways sometimes. And also keep in mind, not all candidates we train are from righteous backgrounds. Some have come in off the streets, looking for guidance. Some are selfish, just looking for an easy life. Some came from whorehouses or have been prostitutes on the streets, just seeking out a bare existence. And some were orphans or former slaves who have nowhere to go. In Melissa's case, she gave up a life of ease and wealth, due to the fact that her father wanted her to marry a 'miserable and cowardly excuse of a man' as she put it. Now I don't know the details, but she seems to want to idealize those fantasy books she loved reading so much."

"Not exactly a realistic view of the world." The Lone Wolf commented as it sounded silly to him.

"Precisely, and that is why I want you to be her hero. I want you to show her the downsides, as well as the upsides of what a hero is supposed to be."

The Lone Wolf thought over on what he had just been told and then finally he nodded his head and spoke.

"All right Jenny, I'll be Melissa's champion since it is to help her. Though her friends might not like the idea of me being her champion they will have to get use to it."

"They have no choice in the matter as Melissa is a devoted follower and she has to follow Mylee's will."

"Just don't tell Melissa something crazy like telling her to sleep with me or whatever as I believe that would only make her more uncomfortable around me, and we should at least try to get to know one another."

The Head Priestess nodded and then said, "If it will help you out you may look into the library of this temple to add you in your quest home."

"That would help me out very much and thank you Jenny."

"Oh and Terry."

"Yes?"

"Try not to be too hard on Melissa, just make sure she takes her lumps like everyone else."

He nodded and then stood up to leave. Before doing so he bowed in a gesture of respect and said, "Again I wish to apologize about what happen today."

She waved it off and smile at him.

"It is over and done with Terry so there is no need."

The Lone Wolf smile and with that took his leave.

The Next Day...

Terry and his students made their way toward the Temple of Mylee to settle things once and for all. On the way to the temple he, Louie, Kika, and Ila were having a conversation and it regarded about what he and the head priestess talked about last night.

"You mean you're going to be her champion?" Louie was dumbfounded that after what his brother figure told him and his friends last night that he would never in his life would go through with what happen yesterday.

"I was hoping that Head Priestess Jenny would see reason and let you go after what you told her, but after hearing how she wants you to teach Melissa a lesson about the real world...wow!" Came the reply of Kika as to be honest she didn't want her master to be the hero to an ungrateful, stuck up snob like the blonde priestess.

"It couldn't be helped Kika since it is tradition and from what I read about the Church of Mylee this Chosen Hero ceremony is one of its most sacred acts." Said Ila as she had read about it when she returned to the magic guild hoping to find a loop hole for her master but couldn't.

"Let's just say that it took someone I know outside of Ohfun to help me out and clear things up for me." The Lone Wolf said as he adjusted his hat. Currently he was back in his street clothes and had his sword strap to his back. He didn't tell his students about Phacia as he wasn't sure on how to explain to them about the mysterious beauty. Plus he felt he owed her the very least.

They soon reached the church and stood before the front gates. Terry knocked on it and waited for a response. He didn't have to wait soon as one of the priestess's answered it.

"Can I help you sir?" The young priestess asked the group before her.

The Lone Wolf and the others noticed that they never saw this girl before. She looked to be around seventeen years old, had dark orange hair, with brown eyes and had glasses like Ila. She also had a few freckles on her face and her figure was well developed, especially in the chest area.

"We are here to see head Priestess Jenny to discuss about an incident that happened yesterday." Terry said to the girl in front of them.

"Please come in." She said and gestured for them to enter.

The group entered and made their way to the main hall was. While they were walking Kika decided to ask a question.

"I haven't seen you here before."

"I just came in this morning returning from my trip to Ramliearth." She replied to her.

"Why so far from Ohfun?" Louie asked the young priestess.

"I was on an assignment from Head Priestess Jenny to see if there were any archives about magic gates." She replied without turning around.

This caught their interest and figured that Jenny must have started her search to help Terry find his way home. They soon stopped before the doors to the main chambers and the young priestess turned to face them.

"This is where Mistress Jenny and the others are to hold the meeting for the debate." She paused for a moment and then asked, "I was wondering which of you is Terry Bogard?"

"That would be me and you are?" The Lone Wolf asked.

"My name is Sandra and I just wish to say I apologize for what my fellow priestess's did to you and your students." She bowed before the group surprising them.

"What do you mean Sandra?" Kika asked her though she had a feeling she already knew what it was about.

"When I came in this morning I notice that several of the others were greatly upset over something so I asked them what was wrong. One of them whose name is Anna told me that you had stolen from Melissa's friends and that you had broken your word. When I asked for your names I heard Master Carwes stepson was involved so I decided to ask Mistress Jenny for her side of the story and I heard differently. Besides to be honest Melissa can be over reactive and rude at times just like Isabelle."

"Who is Isabelle?"

"She someone who is like Melissa and comes from a noble family. And I'm sorry to say she acts like a total snob." Sandra said her face taken on a sour expression. She then returns to her neutral expression and asked, "Are you really Melissa's chosen hero ?"

The Lone Wolf was silent for a moment before sighing and nodded though reluctantly.

"Yes I am Sandra. Though to be honest I don't want to be since she and I don't exactly get along very well, but I am only doing this as a favor to Jenny."

"I see. I don't understand why she would be upset since Head Priestess Jenny speaks highly of you, as does Master Carwes." Without another she opened the door and entered with the group following in.

As they entered they noticed the hostile looks they were receiving from the other priestess. The ones that were the harshest were from Anna, Joan, and Gannet. They got the same looks from Merrill and Genie, though Melissa looked pale from just looking at Terry.

The red haired swordswoman didn't show it but on the inside she was afraid of the Lone Wolf. After being on the receiving end of his attack and seeing it destroyed her sword she didn't think he was entirely human. There was no way ANYONE could break a sword in half the way he did.

Melissa for her part continued to look disappointed and did NOT want to go through with this. Earlier on in the day Jenny had asked to speak with her in private before of what was to take place and it had to do with her revelation.

Flashback...

"WHAT!" The blonde priestess couldn't believe of what she had just been told from the woman before her.

"You heard me Melissa. Terry is to be your chosen hero and you will follow through with the creed of our god. There is also the fact that I want you to be present during the debacle since it had to do with what happen yesterday and just so you know I will inform the others that Terry is your champion."

"Please Mistress Jenny I don't want anyone to know that he is my champion!" The distraught woman pleaded to her as she didn't want her rival Isabelle to know of what transpired and it would give her a reason to gloat.

"Everyone is going to know sooner or later Melissa and it is better now. Terry and I talked over this last night since we were both upset and managed to work things out. He is willing to give this a chance and so should you." She said in a no nonsense tone.

"But Mistress Jenny..." Melissa began but was cut off by the head of the guild.

"I do not want to hear it Melissa. You and your friends, along with the others who were part of that riot are in enough trouble as it is and I will tell you now when I speak to Head Master Carwes, I know he is not going to be happy about what transpired yesterday."

Without another word Jenny left to gather the others that were to be called in for the meeting, while Melissa stood there frozen like a zombie repeating the same phrase in her mind.

(This is against my will! This is against my will! This is against my will!)

End Flashback...

She shook her head back to the present. She could only hope that no one told her rival about Terry being her champion as she felt it would ruin her reputation.

Everyone stood before the altar waiting for the Jenny to arrive which didn't take long. She entered with a neutral expression and stood in front of everyone on the stand and then begun to speak to the crowed of people before her.

"I call this meeting to order. As of right now we are going to discuss and explain about what happen during yesterday's events. We will start off with Melissa's partners since they are accusing Terry Bogard and Louie of not keeping their word to them on the quest." She looked at the thief and said, "I want you to tell me what happen yesterday Merrill."

The young brunette began her side of the story of how it started from her view.

She began by saying that Terry and Louie had agreed that they could have everything after the quest, which included the scroll. She then went on to say that neither Kika or Ila offered to help and that after the quest was over, Terry had token the scroll without them noticing when coming back to Ohfun. She even went as far as to say the treasure they had was worthless and that Terry knew it was.

Ila and the others couldn't help but frown at the blatant lie the thief was telling and the red haired beauty saw that Louie was trying really hard not to shout or even lash out at the one who started this mess.

When she had finished she stepped down, and the Head Priest of the church turned to Louie.

"I have heard from Merrill, and now I ask for your side of the story Louie."

The stepson of Carwes nodded as he moved forward and stood before her. Taking a deep breath to help him relax, he began to tell Jenny what really happened.

"What happen that day Aunt Jenny, was that Melissa and her friends were looking to recruit a fourth member into their group and they had asked Ila. She POLITLY turned them down when they asked her and had suggested that she ask me, and Terry sensei for our help. Due to a misunderstanding before this quest started, Genie and Merrill had encountered sensei, Kika, and me which caused them to be hostile toward us."

"That's a lie!" The young thief started but was soon silenced by Jenny.

"Be silent this instant! You have already spoken your peace and now I will hear from Louie!"

When the thief's rant ended she turned to Louie who continued.

"As I was going to say, due to a misunderstanding, Genie and Merrill didn't want ether me or Terry in their group. Melissa had even stated that she didn't want us and said she was looking for someone of the more feminine type. She wanted to recruit Kika but since her friends were being hostile toward us, she didn't respond kindly to them and refused seeing that they were insulting us because we were men."

This caused Jenny to look at her disciple briefly with a look of disappointment before turning back to Louie and motioned for him to continue.

"When they mentioned the sealed door of the ruin I told them of why it wouldn't open and I decided to have a word with Terry, Kika, and Ila. I called back to them and said that we got off on the wrong foot so I offered to go with them and said they could have all the gold, jewels, and anything money wise. However the only thing I wanted were any magical artifacts or scrolls within the ruin. I also brought Terry with for extra muscle because of the goblins."

Louie then went on about the monsters, and traps that they encountered at the ruins and the loss of his wand. He also told her about when they were returning to Ohfun that Terry had offered to check the treasure to see its worth but that Merrill refused his offer and left them when they had said the adventure was over.

"The next morning we were heading to see you for a certain artifact that we read about in the scroll and I think you know of what happen afterwards."

After Louie finished his side of the story, Jenny turned to Melissa. The blonde priestess already had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as she suspected what her superior would ask of her.(1)

"I have heard both sides of this debacle and I now ask you Melissa for the truth."

"Me?"

"You were there on that adventure so it would be logical to ask you for the truth behind this mess. And before you answer, may I remind you that you are a Priestess of the Great God Mylee, whom we support his policy of courage, bravery, and JUSTICE. Any lie or act of FALSE WITNESS in this temple would be considered a very GRAVE SIN with EQUALLY GRAVE CONSEQUENCES!"

Melissa gulped slightly as she nodded.

"Are your friends telling the truth that Terry and Louie stole that scroll from them?"

Melissa paused for a very long time, and then glanced Merrill with an apologetic expression before answering Jenny in a quiet and defeated tone.

"No Mistress Jenny. Terry and Louie did not steal that scroll. It was part of the agreement for their cooperation on that quest."

Jenny nodded as she rendered her verdict.

"This is NOT a very favorable way to welcome your Chosen Champion, but at least you upheld the tenets of this temple." She then turns to the other priestesses who had participated in the riot. "And you! I am VERY disappointed in your recent conduct! Instead of acing like true disciples of Mylee, you were nothing more than a disorganized mob! You are all confined to your quarters until I come up with a suitable punishment for your actions!"

All the priestesses gasped in shock and were about to protest but a stern glare from Jenny immediately silenced them. Without another word, they bowed and headed out of the conference room. Merrill tried to sneak out with them, but was stopped as Jenny stepped out to block her escape.

"And just WHERE do you think you're going?"

"Err...Well, I..." The young brunette began but was cut off from Jenny.

"The Church of Mylee is far from finishing its business with you. Since you and your friend were the instigators to this unfortunate and UNFORGIVABLE event, it only makes sense that you will share in the punishment."

"P-P-Punishment?"

"Indeed. I believe that a form of service would be in order to repay the damages done to this church."

"What do you mean I got to pay for damages? I didn't cause any damages!" The young thief protested.

Jenny began counting off her fingers on what Merrill had done.

"Accusing Terry and Louie of theft? Inciting a riot? Blatantly going back on your word? Shall I go on about how you WERE the cause of all those damages? Or should I just have you thrown in prison along with Genie and be done with it?"

Merrill gulped as she was on very thin ice.

"You have a choice. Either you work to pay off the damages to the church, or spend the minimum of 1 year behind bars for your crimes?"

Merrill realized at that point she didn't have a choice. If word got out that she was in prison then all the people she owed money to or people she stole from would come for her and that would cause her prison sentence to be even LONGER. So with a nervous and defeated voice she asked the only question she could ask.

"Err, where do you keep the brooms?"

A while later...

"Man am I glad that is over with!" Louie said as they were at the tavern they usually went to when they needed a break from their studies or training.

"You and me both Louie, though I'm only sorry Terry sensei has to be the Chosen Hero of that brat Melissa." Kika said with a frown.

"What's done is done Kika, and there's nothing I can do. Besides I'm only doing this as a favor to show Melissa she shouldn't judge someone because they aren't anything like how she reads about in those fairy tales she read about." The Lone Wolf told his student as he took a drink from his mug.

"Well that takes care of one problem for you Terry sensei, but now it will complicate things for you with Melissa's friends." Ila said as she was currently looking over some notes she wrote about on the scroll she read.

"Like I told you all early this morning they will have to deal with it since Melissa is a disciple of Mylee and I heard from Jenny that Merrill is going to have to work at the church to pay for the damages she and the others caused." He told his student as he could already tell that Merrill and Genie would be having a heated discussion with the blonde priestess.

Speaking of whom...

"You sided with HIM instead US?"

The young thief had never felt so betrayed since she knew Melissa for quite a while, and all three of them swore never to abandon the other whenever they were in trouble.

Melissa could only shake her head at her friend and could only be honest with her.

"I didn't want to, but I had no choice. Jenny would KNOW if I was lying and as a Priestess of Mylee, I cannot bear false witness in HIS temple."

"Well that's just peachy Melissa. Now we have to deal with him and his idiot students for who knows how long!" Genie didn't know what was worse. The fact that they were even more broke from when this whole mess started or that she now had to travel with someone who in her eyes was a real monster from the display of strength he used to destroy her sword.

"I said I was sorry. Besides what can I do now that he is my champion?" She pleaded to her friends.

"Well just leave the church and stop being a priestess so you don't have to deal with him." The brunette suggested to her.

"I can't do that!" The blonde priestess quickly replied to her.

"Melissa what is the big deal? How come you don't want to leave the guild?" The red haired swordswoman asked her friend.

"If I leave then I will have to deal with my father and I don't want to go back to the way I live! I honestly wish to be more independent and live how I wish!" Though it was only a half truth she didn't want her friends to know about a certain arranged marriage her father made with another family.

The group of females could only sigh as none of them wanted to have Terry in their group, but could do nothing. Furthermore Genie had a feeling that Jenny would tell Carwes of what happen and he would most likely want one or both of them thrown in prison for what happen.

They could only hope that the aged wizard would be in a forgiving mood.

Back to Terry and his group...

The Lone Wolf and his group were on their way to see said wizard and it was at Louie's suggesting they see him.

They stood before the door to his office with the blue haired wizard knocking and waited for a response.

"Who is it?" A gruff voice answered from behind.

"It's me pops. Terry and the others are with me as well to talk to you."

"Enter."

The group of people entered into Carwes office, and saw he was there. Standing in front of him was Jenny who turned and greeted them.

"We were just discussing about what was going on Louie. Master Carwes is considering just throwing both of Melissa's friends into prison."

This shocked Terry and his students as they knew Merrill was going to be working for the church to pay off for the damages she and Genie caused. So why was Carwes considering such a thing?

The aged wizard saw the look of confusion on their faces and decided to enlighten them.

"Judging by your expressions you are wondering why I'm considering of just throwing the two behind bars?"

They nodded their heads.

"Since Terry is under mine and Head Priestess Jenny's protection anyone who provokes any unnecessary attack will be punished accordingly. While Merrill could work to pay off the damages she endangered both my son and a student of my school."

Kika's eyes widen as she remembered a law in Ohfun. If anyone attacked a student from the Magic Guild then the headmaster would reserve the right to punish the offender as he or she saw fit. The only one who could overrule the decision would be the King. It was the same for anyone who would attack a priestess of Mylee.

She then heard Carwes speak once more.

"Jenny however wish's to have the two of them work in service of her to pay off the damages they caused to the church. While I agree they should work off their debts I can't overlook this since my students safety is my top priority and many would question the guild if I did nothing." He sighed as he could only shake his head.

It was then that Louie decided to speak to his foster parent.

"Old man I know this may be much to ask but I would like you not to throw ether of them in prison."

This caused everyone to look at him like he grew a second head.

He noticed their looks of confusion and decided to speak his thoughts.

"The reason I'm asking this is because it would only cause Melissa to resent Terry more than usual and Aunt Jenny told you about the favor she asked him to perform right?"

His step father nodded as he had been told while they were at the tavern. Louie then continued on where he left off.

"So it would be better if you let Merrill continue to work under Aunt Jenny since I have a feeling she and her friends probably owe a lot of people money. As for Genie well she was injured by Terry and I don't think it would be fair to send her to prison in a weakened state."

The aged wizard considered his sons words and he had to admit while he would be in his right to throw the two who attacked his students, it would only cause problems for Terry since he was Melissa's chosen hero and Jenny had told him about the request she had asked the displaced Earthling.

With a sigh he gave his verdict to the group.

"All right Louie I will not throw ether of Melissa's allies in prison, BUT none of them are allowed to accompany both Terry and Melissa until Jenny or I say otherwise since they will need to earn our trust."

"That seems fair Master Carwes." The Lone Wolf spoke up.

"Also there is the matter of Louie getting a new wand, but the problem is he will need the branch of a five hundred year old oak tree."

This caused the students of Terry, minus Louie, to gasp and the Lone Wolf wondered what the big deal was?

It was Ila who spoke that answered Terry's unanswered question.

"Master Carwes, are you saying that Louie has to go into the Tartious Forest?"

The old wizard nodded to his student.

"I don't get it. What is so dangerous about this forest?" Terry asked as he wanted to know what got them so spooked about it.

Ila decided to explain to her sensei about the subject they were on.

"The Tartious Forest is very deadly place were demons and other creatures inhabit the environment as their own. Many who go there barley come out alive and it is rumored that even elves live there to avoid any humans that they deem untrustworthy."

That was all Terry needed to know from her. If the Tartious Forest was as deadly as she said it was then Louie would need all the help he could get. With that thought in mind he decided to ease everyone's worries.

"Don't worry about Louie Ila, because I'll be going with him."

This surprised the others in the room as none of them expected this. Terry noted their surprised looks and only shrugged.

"I've been in worse situations before and I doubt this would be any different. Besides Louie is one of my students like the rest of you and I will be damned before I let anything happen to any of you."

"Then Melissa will have to accompany both you and Louie then."

Everyone turned to Jenny who had spoken and could see she was serious about her decision which caused Kika to speak up.

"No offense Head Priestess Jenny, but I doubt those two who follow Melissa around would even bother to help them. Hell I think they would only help if there was money involved."

"Regardless Melissa is a follower of Mylee and those two have no say in this matter. Furthermore they will not be going with them on this quest. Like Master Carwes said they will have to earn my trust back before I can let them be with both Melissa and Terry."

Everyone could only nod at that since it made sense. Louie decided to ask another question.

"Do you think I should ask the others to come with us?"

"We will ask them tomorrow, and it is up to Carwes if they can go." Terry answered to his student, before looking to the age wizard to see what he thought.

Carwes thought for a moment before nodding.

"If they are not behind in their studies then I shall let them accompany you, but I will assign an extra guard for you since it will be dangerous."

"All right then, we will start tomorrow but we will need to pack for a long trip since we don't know how long it will take."

With that said the group decided to turn in for the night as they knew that tomorrow would be anything but normal.

To Be Continued...

Authors Note.

Well that is it for Chapter 11 of this story. I didn't start off on the adventure to the Forest yet because I wanted to have a build up for it and I wanted to show everyone on how Terry would react to becoming Melissa's champion. Now if he seemed out of character keep in mind he lost his second lover to a god of war and it is understandable that he would act hostile. Luckily things cooled down between him and Jenny since he has a better understanding and is doing this as a favor to the Head Priestess to show Melissa a dose of the real world.

As for Genie and Merrill not going with them, well I wanted to do things differently and after the stunt they pulled at the church, you can't blame Jenny or Carwes for not trusting them.

I want to thank everyone who added me to their favorites list and for review this story and my other two. I'm also sorry I haven't been around. Real Life is a pain in the ass, and I had to deal with headaches.

On the next chapter we will see more of Goenitz and the results of his quest. We will also be seeing a certain elf meet up with Terry and the others. And we will see the return of an unwanted wizard from when Louie and the others left. See you then.

Before I forget, should I have Melissa, Genie, and Merrill paired up with some of the other King of Fighters characters or hook them up with OC's? I am kind of thinking of having Genie being in a three way with Terry and Celecia, pardon the pun, for future chapters but I'll think about it.

(1)I want to thank my friend Hung Nguyen for this scene and for helping me with this chapter. I couldn't have done it without him.


End file.
